Rédemption
by SweetyK
Summary: Pour sauver Stefan d'une morsure de loup garou, Caroline se décide à réveiller Klaus. Mais est ce réellement la seule raison ? N'y a-t-il pas autre chose qui la pousse à prendre un tel risque ? (suite du 3x21)
1. Chapter 1

**Rédemption (chapitre 1)**

_Suite à mon visionnage de l'épisode 321 et la triste scène qu'il y eu dedans, je me suis amusée à imaginer comment les scénaristes allaient pouvoir ramener Klaus dans la série._

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire, mon unique récompense est que cette histoire plaise._

_**Rating :**T pour l'instant ( car il risque d'y avoir des passages sanglants ^^)_

_**Couples :** Klaus/Caroline._

_Sans doute Caroline/Tyler (au début) - mention de Delena et peut être plus de couples par la suite._

_**Attention :** événements du 3x21 mentionnés !_

_**Résumé :** Pour sauver Stefan d'une morsure de loup garou, Caroline se décide à réveiller Klaus. Mais est ce réellement la seule raison ? N'y a-t-il pas autre chose qui la pousse à prendre un tel risque ?_

* * *

Caroline savait qu'elle ne devait pas entreprendre une telle action. C'était très risqué. Cela faisait à peine un an et demi qu'ils avaient neutralisés Klaus et déjà, elle avait besoin de lui. Stefan s'était, en effet, fait mordre par un loup garou deux jours plutôt et rien d'autre que le sang de l'hybride ne semblait pouvoir le sauver. Elle et Damon avaient bien tenté tous les palliatifs possibles mais rien ne semblait fonctionner, pas même le sang des autres hybrides. Pour cette raison, elle avait du se résoudre, avec l'aval d'Elena mais sans l'accord de ses autres amis, à le réveiller.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se tenait, avec appréhension, devant le lac où Stefan et Damon s'étaient débarrassés de son corps, au petit matin. Rebekah l'accompagnait, elle n'aurait pas osé faire cela toute seule, de peur de la réaction de Klaus. Elle n'avait certes pas pris part à son enfermement, en raison de son propre enlèvement par Alaric qui l'avait tenu éloignée des plans de se amis, mais elle faisait partie de toutes les précédentes tentatives. Aussi, elle craignait que sa première réaction, une fois revenu à la vie, soit de se venger ou du moins de passer ses nerfs sur la première personne disponible. Rebekah, ravie d'apprendre enfin où se trouvait son frère, lui avait donc promis, en échange de cette information, de la protéger et de la soutenir face à lui.

Leur relation avait changé durant cette année et demie. Beaucoup de choses avaient, de toute façon, évoluées. Une fois le lycée fini, Bonnie, Caroline et Elena étaient parties dans des directions opposées. La première avait rejoint une de ses cousines, à l'autre bout des Etats Unis, pour prendre du recul par rapport à la vie un peu trop surnaturelle qu'elle vivait à Mystic Falls. Caroline et Elena, quant à elles, poursuivaient leurs études dans deux universités assez proches mais c'était autre chose qui les avaient éloignées. Elena avait, en effet, finalement fait son choix, et il s'était porté sur Damon, qui vivait désormais avec elle. Stefan était, quant à lui, resté à Mystic Falls où il tentait d'oublier son chagrin. Cela avait déplu à Caroline, elle n'approuvait pas le choix de Elena et souffrait de voir son ami aussi dévasté.

Cependant, dès qu'ils avaient été avertis de ce qui était arrivé à Stefan, ils avaient tous accourus, sauf Bonnie, pour lui porter secours. En l'absence de solutions efficaces, Caroline s'était résolue à chercher de l'aide auprès de la famille de celui qu'ils avaient piégé. Ainsi, Rebekah et elle avaient, de bon matin, récupéré le corps de Klaus au fond du lac. Elles attendaient à présent qu'il se réveille, ce qui prendrait quelques heures sans doute.

Caroline profita de ce laps de temps pour réfléchir au comportement qu'elle devait adopter face à lui. Sa neutralisation l'avait, sans mentir, ravie, la vie de ses amis n'étaient plus menacés en permanence par un hybride psychopathe. Pour autant, elle ressentait un faible, très faible même mais présent quand même, sentiment de culpabilité au sujet de cette opération entreprise par ses amis. C'était simplement le fait que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait à nouveau sauvé la vie et cela la gênait de savoir que quelques heures seulement après, il se soit fait tué. Elle trouvait donc cela déplacé de reprendre un comportement arrogant à son égard mais s'excuser auprès de lui la placerait dans une situation délicate avec ses amis et son petit ami, Tyler, surtout vu les difficultés rencontrées par leur couple.

Mais soudainement, un bruit la fit suspendre sa réflexion : c'était une respiration très faible, n'appartenant à aucune des deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

Il ressentait quelque chose. Ce fut sa première pensée. Klaus n'avait pas conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que Stefan et Bonnie l'avaient tué partiellement. Il avait l'impression que cet événement venait de se dérouler mais les fourmillements qu'il ressentait dans ses muscles lui faisaient comprendre qu'un temps plus long s'était écoulé.

Il réalisa ensuite qu'il avait du sang sur les lèvres et comprit que quelqu'un l'avait nourri pour le ramener à la vie. Il se concentra alors sur les sons qu'il entendait pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Il distingua tout d'abord la voix de sa sœur, même si il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il entendit ensuite une voix mélodieuse, très douce, qu'il reconnut être celle de Caroline. Cela le rendit confus, pourquoi était elle là ? Après tout, c'étaient ses amis qui l'avaient tué, elle souhaitait elle-même sa mort alors pourquoi voudrait elle le réveiller ? Avait-il été tenu pour mort pendant si longtemps qu'elle avait changé d'avis sur lui ?

Il sentait la colère monter en lui, se rappelant comment ils l'avaient utilisé, puis tué quelques instants après seulement. Il ne pouvait pas luter contre ce flot de rage s'écoulant dans ses veines, balayant toutes les objections de son esprit. Quelque soit la raison de la présence de Caroline, elle allait payer pour eux. Peu importe ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il lui fallait se venger et elle semblait être l'unique personne disponible.

Il se décida donc à enfin ouvrir les yeux et croisa le regard de sa sœur qui poussa un cri de surprise. Profitant de la stupeur de celle-ci, il se releva brusquement du cercueil où il se trouvait et se précipita en direction de Caroline, sa main serrant avec vigueur le délicat cou de celle-ci.

* * *

_Voilà le 1er chapitre. Il est un peu court, je sais mais j'essaierais de faire plus long par la suite._

_Laissez-moi des rewiews svp pour que je sache si je dois continuer l'histoire ou non. Les critiques ne me dérangent pas si elles sont argumentées (évitez de me dire juste « c'est nul » please, pour mon bien être mental ^^). Vous pouvez aussi me faire des suggestions si vous le souhaitez._


	2. L'explication

Alors, avant de commencer **un énorme merci** à tous ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews, qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris ou ont mis une alerte sur cette histoire. Je m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez autant et ça me fait très plaisir qu'elle vous plaise. En espérant que ça continuera.

J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes ^^

**ComingGirl : **Ma première review =) Moi aussi, Caroline m'a un peu choquée à organiser la mort de quelqu'un qui venait de la sauver en plus, même si je peux comprendre vu ce qu'a fait Klaus à Elena. Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**Angelwhitelys : **Je vais essayer de poster des chapitres plus longs (déjà, celui-là c'est un peu mieux non ?) Merci pour ta review !

**Coralie :** Alors, oui Klaus va se venger normalement prochainement (mais pas trop quand même, je ne peux pas tuer tous les persos de la série). Le Forwood ne durera pas trop, c'est juste que je trouvais ça mieux que ils soient encore ensemble au retour de Klaus. Merci !

**Vampirediaries87 :** Merci beaucoup et malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien contre les volontés des scénaristes de la série.

**Mariie :** Merci (et si tu as envie de le dire, ne te gène pas ^^)

**Sam63 :** Klaroline en puissance ^^ Merci !

**Katie7916 :** j'espère que ce sera bientôt le cas dans la série. Merci !

**Lollipop :** Merci beaucoup et la suite est là ^^

**Chlo : **Klaus ne l'embrassera pas tout de suite normalement (mais ça viendra ^^). Merci pour ta review !

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant. Ce n'est pas encore très très long (un peu plus que le 1er quand même) mais à cause de mes oraux de bac, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir poster bientôt donc voilà le seconde chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_(POV Caroline)_

Il allait bien finalement la tuer, pensa Caroline. Cela ne l'enchantait évidemment pas mais d'une certaine façon, elle le comprenait. Il ne cessait d'être trahi, il n'avait personne sur qui se reposer à part sa sœur et encore même celle-ci avait tenté de le faire disparaitre. Pourtant, le sentiment qui prédominait dans son fort intérieur était la déception. Même si elle refusait de l'admettre, la façon dont Klaus l'avait courtisé était très plaisante. Son dessin l'avait particulièrement touchée. Elle avait même regrettée pendant un moment qu'il soit cet hybride invincible et sanguinaire avec les autres, ce qui l'empêchait de pouvoir se rapprocher de lui. Evidemment, elle aimait Tyler, qui avait des choses extraordinaires pour elle comme briser son lien justement. Mais il n'avait pas et n'avait jamais eu ce talent de la faire se sentir importante, utile à quelqu'un, irrésistible. Klaus lui savait faire cela mais si elle doutait de sa sincérité.

L'emprise sur la gorge de Caroline se faisait de plus en plus forte, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle se contenta de regarder Klaus d'un regard terrifié et tenta de desserrer, en vain, les mains qui lui faisaient mal. Même affaibli, il était bien trop fort pour elle. Elle vit un éclat différent passer dans ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit le contact de sa peau sur la sienne mais elle ne pouvait pas dire quel sentiment le traversait.

Soudain, elle pu à nouveau inspirer l'air autour d'elle. Rebekah se tenait devant elle, la regardant avec inquiétude, tandis que Klaus se trouvait étendu à quelques centimètres seulement du bord du lac.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Caroline, tout en massant sa gorge douloureuse.

_(POV Klaus)_

Klaus lui regardait la scène d'un air éberlué. Avant qu'il se fasse tuer, les deux filles se détestaient, chacune souhaitant la mort de l'autre. Et là, Rebekah venait sauver Caroline, la défendre contre son propre frère. Il ne comprenait pas comment un tel changement avait pu se produire mais cet étrange événement avait au moins eu le mérite de faire retomber en partie sa colère.

-Pourquoi m'en as-tu empêché ? questionna t-il Rebekah, d'une voix plus curieuse qu'énervée.

-Tu ne voulais pas faire cela. Elle n'est même pas responsable de ton enfermement et tu le sais. Et puis, c'est grâce à elle que tu es de retour parmi nous donc ce serait vraiment bête de lui faire du mal.

Il sursauta à ses mots. Ainsi, c'était réellement Caroline l'investigatrice de sa « libération ». Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il jeta vers elle un regard incrédule, se mettant à espérer une multitude de choses. Il imaginait Caroline pleurer à l'annonce de sa mort, il la voyait visiter Paris en regrettant de n'avoir personne pour lui faire découvrir d'autres beautés du monde. Mieux, il se la représentait rejetant Tyler, lui reprochant d'avoir tué l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment. Il avait conscience qu'il s'emballait sans doute sans raison mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la vague d'espoir qui le submergeait. Il envisageait aussi tout ce que cela impliquerait. Pouvoir passer chaque instant à contempler son exceptionnelle beauté, se réveiller en la tenant dans ses bras, l'emmener aux quatre coins de la planète, voir son petit air ébahi devant ce qu'il lui offrirait…

_(POV Caroline)_

Caroline remarqua instantanément le changement d'attitude de Klaus, son visage semblait s'être adouci. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il pensait mais elle supposait que c'était à son sujet. Ne voulant pas le faire souffrir alors qu'il était déjà de mauvaise humeur, qui ne le serait pas après s'être fait tué par son meilleur ami, son presque frère, elle mit fin à ses espoirs :

-Je ne l'ai en aucun cas fait par rapport à moi. Elle vit son visage se décomposer. C'est uniquement pour sauver Stefan que je t'ai réveillé !

-Stefan ? Sa voix se fit plus froide. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le sauverais. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui ce qui m'est arrivé. Je n'ai pas à aider ceux qui me trahissent !

Cela blessa Caroline sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi. Etait-il réellement incapable de pardonner à ceux à qui il tenait ? Lui en voudrait-il éternellement de l'avoir utilisé presque deux ans auparavant ? Ne pouvait-il pas respecter la loyauté dont Stefan et elle faisaient preuve envers leurs amis ? Se détachant de la protection que lui offrait Rebekah, elle s'avança de quelques pas en sa direction et lui dit d'une voix plus énervée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité :

-Tu as essayé de vider de son sang la femme qu'il aimait. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Qu'il te laisse la tuer sans rien tenter ? Tu ne peux pas détruire la vie des gens et ensuite t'attendre à ce qu'ils te restent fidèles.

Elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire lorsqu'elle vit les yeux bleus de l'hybride briller soudainement d'un éclat menaçant. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement, en la fixant intensément Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû reculer, rétablir une distance de sécurité entre eux mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle se sentait prise au piège mais tentant de le masquer, elle le défia du regard.

- Tu es réellement inconsciente, Caroline, lui murmura t-il de sa voix suave. C'est très dangereux de dire de telles paroles, même pour toi. Du bout des doigts, il lui effleura la joue droite, provoquant un frisson chez la jeune fille. Mais au moins, tu es honnête, reprit-il. Pas comme le reste de tes amis…

Ils se regardèrent encore pendant quelques instants, en silence, occultant totalement la présence de Rebekah.

(POV Klaus)

Le courage de Caroline avait toujours impressionné Klaus, mais cela le frappait particulièrement à ce moment. Elle n'ignorait pas comment il était, ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, mais malgré cela, elle restait franche face à lui. C'était une des facettes de ce jeune vampire qui l'attirait particulièrement. Il avait déjà réalisé qu'elle était l'une des rares personnes qu'il autorisait à être comme cela en sa présence, un peu comme Stefan. Pour cette raison, il se vengerait de son « assassinat » mais il ne devait pas l'impliquer, elle ne méritait pas cela, ce n'était la vraie responsable. Il aurait même aimé ne pas la faire souffrir mais il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas, sa colère retomberait forcément sur une personne dont elle était proche. Il préféra donc être honnête avec elle :

- Tu veux que je guérisse Stefan et je le ferais, parce que tu m'as réveillé. Mais ce sera l'unique bonne action que je ferais envers tes amis. Ils m'ont mis dans ce cercueil et ils le payeront !

Elle se figea à ses mots, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle lui demanda d'une voix implorante :

-Tu ne peux pas faire preuve de clémence pour une fois ? Pars avec Rebekah et laisse-les vivre leur vie.

-N'y compte pas ! Je n'ai aucune raison de faire cela, et je ne vois pas ce qui t'autorise à me demander une telle chose !

Se rendant compte de la dureté de ses paroles, il ravala les autres paroles blessantes lui venant à l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas heurter Caroline, il tenait à ce qu'elle soit heureuse mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il avait déjà été trop indulgent avec eux et cela ne se reproduirait pas. Cependant, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il se venge dans la seconde suivant son retour. Il était bien plus drôle de les laisser vivre dans la peur jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de les achever. Et ainsi, il espérait avoir le temps de renouer avec Caroline pour qu'elle puisse lui pardonner ses actions futures, ce qui ne pouvait arriver actuellement. Il replongea donc ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune vampire et d'une voix douce, il la rassura :

-Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne blesser personne Caroline mais je ne tenterais rien maintenant. Tes amis n'ont rien à craindre aujourd'hui. Allons guérir Stefan et nous en reparlerons après.

Il s'éloigna ensuite d'elle et alla parler à Rebekah, laissant Caroline pensive.

-Merci, ma chère sœur de ne pas m'avoir abandonné. Tu aurais eu des raisons de le faire.

-Je ne le ferais jamais Nik, répondit-elle d'une vois émue, touchée par les mots inhabituellement gentils de son frère. _Always and forever,_ tu te souviens ? Quoi que tu décides de faire, je t'aiderais.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la voiture garée à quelques centaines de mètres, où Caroline les attendait. Mais peu avant de monter dedans, Rebekah se pencha vers son frère et lui murmura « Au fait, Caroline est encore en couple avec Tyler donc évite de le tuer sous ses yeux. Attends qu'ils se séparent au moins… »

Et ils partirent tous trois en direction du manoir des Salvatore, où se trouvaient non seulement Stefan et Damon mais aussi Tyler et Elena.

* * *

_Voilà, le second chapitre. A la base, il était censé contenir l'arrivée de Klaus chez les Salvatore mais j'ai plus écrit que prévu sur le réveil ^^. Dans le prochain donc sûrement du Klefan, du Klaroline et peut être un peu de Forwood et de Delena._

_Sur les conseils d'une lectrice, j'ai indiqué les points de vue, donc si cela ne vous palit pas dites les moi._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même des conseils et des critiques ! _

_Et pendant que j'y suis, une petite question : si un perso de la série devait mourir dans ma fic, vous voudriez que ce soit lequel ? Merci d'avance pour vos réponses !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour l'écrire car je voulais attendre la fin de la saison pour continuer. Et cet épisode final était particulièrement surprenant, en ce qui concerne Tyler/Klaus/Caroline. Pressée de voir ce que cela va donner dans la prochaine saison !_

_En tout cas, peu importe les événements, je continue ma fic (sauf si je vois que ça n'intéresse plus personne ^^). J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, pour les alertes et les ajouts aux favoris, ca me touche réellement. Je suis très heureuse que ma fic vous plaise et j'espère que ça continuera._

_Enfin, comme toujours, je profite de ce petit message pour répondre aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Mariie :** Oui, ils sont encore ensemble mais cela risque de ne pas durer! Donc, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Merci pour ta review !_

_**Coralie :** Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que tu aimes ma façon d'alterner les points de vue. Je trouve ça mieux pour comprendre l'histoire. Et merci pour ta réponse !_

_**Estelle :** Merci ! Je pense qu'on en sera vraiment plus sur leur relation dans le prochain chapitre._

_**Vampirediaries87 :** Je n'ai pas indiqué les ponts de vue dans ce chapitre, j'ai juste mis des séparations donc j'espère que ça te plaira plus (je fais un peu des essais, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ainsi ^^) Merci pour ton avis et ta review !_

_**Lorelei53 :** J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite alors. Klaus risque quand même de se radoucir un peu mais je ne pense qu'il deviendra un ange non plus (ou qu'il aura « un charisme d'huitre » comme tu le dis si bien ^^)_

_**Chiara :** My English is very bad so forgive me if I make mistakes. First, thank you for reading as you do not speak French very well. I hope you will like this chapter, Klaus is not too sweet in it ^ ^. And normally Caroline will resist a bit anyway!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La confrontation**

La route défilait sous les yeux de Caroline mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle était préoccupée par la réaction de ses amis, lorsqu'ils allaient découvrir ce qu'elle avait fait. Damon ne l'inquiétait pas trop puisqu'Elena la soutenait et qu'il ne souhaitait pas réellement voir son frère mourir. Mais pour Tyler, ce serait plus difficile à accepter. Klaus avait bouleversé sa vie, il était prêt à tout pour le voir mort même se sacrifier lui-même. Il allait donc très mal le prendre, surtout si l'Originel conservait son comportement séducteur avec elle. Et le regard intense qu'il lui était en train de lui lancer, tout en écoutant sa sœur, ne la rassurait en aucun cas.

Pressée de se concentrer sur autre chose que les beaux yeux bleus de Klaus, elle se mit à écouter la conversation qui se tenait dans la voiture. Elle ne tenait pas que Rebekah donne trop d'informations à Klaus sur ce qu'il avait manqué, craignant toujours qu'il puisse s'en servir contre eux. L'hybride s'informait sur la menace représentée par Alaric :

-Qu'est il arrivé à la menace crée par notre mère ? Avez-vous réussi à vous en débarrasser ?

Il cherchait ton corps pour se débarrasser définitivement de toi donc Elijah et moi l'avons piégé. Bonnie lui a fait ensuite subir le même sort qu'à toi mais c'est Elijah qui a conservé le corps pour plus de sureté. C'est cet accord qui m'a empêché de faire payer à Elena et aux autres ce qu'il t'avait fait.

-Je le ferais moi-même, sois sans crainte. Mais à propos de ce cher double, a-t-elle finalement fait son choix ?

-Elle a choisit Damon, répondit Rebekah d'un air dégouté. Ils sont partis vivre tous les deux loin de Mystic Falls, y abandonnant Stefan.

-C'est assez triste mais au moins, ils se complètent bien, ils sont tous les deux pathétiques. Au moins, Stefan comprendra qu'il en a beaucoup trop fait pour une simple humaine.

En entendant ces paroles, Caroline se rappela immédiatement l'état dans le quel elle avait trouvé Stefan après le choix d'Elena. Elle lui en avait voulu d'ailleurs. Stefan refusait de se nourri, il passait ses journées enfermé dans son manoir, refusant de sortir même quelques minutes. Son frère, tout occupé à roucouler avec Elena, n'avait même pas remarqué son mal être et Stefan n'avait pas d'autres réels amis à part elle à Mystic Falls. Elle avait donc du seule tenter de lui faire reprendre goût à la vie, ce qui les avaient considérablement rapprochés, encore plus que lorsqu'elle était devenue un vampire. Cependant, elle avait souvent regrettée qu'il n'ait pas une autre personne qui puisse le soutenir, veiller sur lui lorsqu'elle était absente. Et en voyant Klaus à cet instant, elle réalisait que malgré tous ses travers, il aurait pu être cet ami. Il s'était toujours soucié de Stefan, que ce soit de manière positive ou négative.

L'évocation de son prénom par Klaus la fit stopper net sa réflexion.

-Et donc, comment se fait il que tu sois venue me réveiller avec Caroline, outre le fait qu'elle t'ait demandée de l'aide ? Tu aurais pu le faire toute seule. Je ne pensais pas vous voir proches un jour, ajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin.

-C'est la seule personne gravitant autour d'Elena qui soit honnête et pas totalement obsédée par elle. Tous les autres ont tenté de me manipuler, en se rapprochant de moi. Elle, au moins, elle n'a aucun problème à te regarder droit dans les yeux et te dire ce qu'elle pense. C'est donc plus simple pour s'entendre.

-Donc, vous ne vous détestez plus autant ? demanda t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cela hérissa Caroline, qui comprenait très bien où il venait en venir. Il devait sans doute estimer que si elle arrivait à se rapprochait de sa sœur malgré tous les préjugés qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, il pouvait espérer le même comportement de sa part. Elle savait au fond d'elle que cela était vrai, qu'elle était capable de pardonner beaucoup de choses, mais elle refusait de l'admettre devant lui, d'où son intervention :

-Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous sommes amies.

-Exactement, renchérit Rebekah en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Nous nous ressemblons trop pour nous entendre, je crois, déclenchant un sourire chez Caroline.

Leur arrivée à Mystic Falls les détourna de cette conversation, Klaus et Caroline pensants tous deux à ce qui les attendaient.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis un laps de temps conséquent, Klaus appréhendait quelque chose : se retrouver face aux personnes l'ayant tué. En temps normal, cela ne lui aurait pas posé de problème, il aurait commis un carnage sans sourciller. Mais il avait promis à la belle blonde qui frappait à la porte des Salvatore que cela n'arriverait pas. Et pour elle, il était prêt à se retenir quelques jours, ne voulant pas la perdre définitivement. Elle devait d'ailleurs douter de cela puisqu' elle se retourna et lui lança un regard inquiet. Il remarqua qu'elle semblait regretter d'avoir laissé Rebekah partir, comme si elle aurait pu faire quelque chose contre lui.

Damon apparut sur le seuil de la porte et instantanément, son regard croisa celui de Klaus. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de parler ou de faire un quelconque mouvement, Klaus l'avait plaqué par la gorge contre le mur de la maison.

-Ne fais pas ça, lui cria Caroline tandis que Damon lui lançait un regard effaré, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

-Je ne vais pas le tuer, Caroline, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. J'ai juste envie de marquer mon retour, ajouta t-il d'un air arrogant, resserrant l'emprise de ses doigts sur le cou de Damon.

Lorsque celui-ci commença à suffoquer, Klaus desserra finalement sa main et l'envoya gracieusement dans les airs, le laissant retomber au sol comme un vulgaire pantin. Il se tourna ensuite en direction de Caroline et lui dit, d'un ton galant, « Après toi, ma chère ». Il vit son regard se poser sur Damon, comme si elle hésitait à le laisser là, mais elle s'avança ensuite, le fusillant du regard au passage, et pénétra dans l'imposante maison. Il la suivit, sans un regard pour Damon qui se relevait péniblement.

La première personne qu'il vit en arrivant dans le salon fut Elena. Elle semblait inquiète mais point surprise. Il comprit au regard qu'elle échangea avec Caroline qu'elle était sans doute aussi à l'origine de son « réveil ». Cependant, il y avait bien une personne dans la pièce qui ignorait tout de son retour et à voir à quel point sa mâchoire était contractée, il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Souhaitant de toutes ses forces que cela arrive afin qu'il ait une excuse pour blesser cet insignifiant bébé hybride, Klaus lui lança un regard moqueur, cherchant à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il en avait réellement assez de Tyler, outre le fait qu'il avait osé briser son lien, il avait aussi eu la chance de pouvoir passer plus d'un an et demi avec Caroline, pendant que lui-même gisait dans un cercueil.

-Que fait-il ici ? gronda Tyler. Est-ce que… est ce que c'est toi qui l'a réveillé ? Sa voix augmenta d'un ton, révélant toute la colère qu'il ressentait. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai Caroline, tu n'es pas suffisamment stupide pour avoir fait cela !

-Tyler, calme-toi, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras, afin de l'apaiser. Stefan serait mort si je ne l'avais pas fait !

-Eh bien, tu aurais dû le laisser mourir, s'écria-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Tu nous mets tous en danger pour lui !

Puis, il rejeta sa main avec violence, la faisant vaciller.

Instantanément, Klaus ne put s'empêcher de plaquer Tyler contre le mur le plus proche, laissant son impulsivité reprendre le dessus.

-Et bien toi, tu n'aurais jamais du faire cela ! le menaça-t-il.

Il avait faillit blesser Caroline, « sa » Caroline et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Il s'était juré, à l'instant où il avait appris qu'Alaric avait osé la torturer, que plus personne ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Même si il avait été neutralisé par la suite, il était maintenant décidé à tenir cette promesse. Il avait conscience que Tyler ne voulait pas vraiment être violent avec elle mais cette intervention lui permettait aussi de faire passer un message à ce jeune imprudent. Il était de retour et il ne craignait personne, dans aucun domaine.

-Arrête, dit une voix impérieuse derrière lui. S'il te plait, ajouta Caroline d'un ton plus doux.

Il relâcha instantanément Tyler et, une nouvelle fois, se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il lut sur son visage qu'elle était anxieuse, mais qu'elle ne semblait pas en colère, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Tu as raison, lui dit-il. Allons plutôt nous occuper de Stefan, suggéra t-il.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et il la suivit, non sans jeter un dernier regard narquois à Elena et Tyler.

* * *

Caroline ne s'attendait pas à voir Stefan dans un état aussi pitoyable. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, soit seulement la veille au soir, il semblait encore fringuant, il discutait avec elle et ne souffrait que par phases. Mais là, elle le retrouvait dans un tout autre état. Son front était ruisselant de sueur, ses yeux semblaient éteints et les traits de son visage n'exprimaient qu'une immense souffrance. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de se déplacer du canapé où il était étendu jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Stefan sourit, en la reconnaissant, et murmura son nom doucement, utilisant le peu de la force qu'il lui restait pour maintenir le regard qu'ils échangeaient. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement plongés dans leur bulle qu'elle occulta totalement la présence de Klaus jusqu'à ce qu'il se racle, d'un ton presque gêné, la gorge.

Elle se mit à fixer avec appréhension le visage de Stefan. Sa réaction était celle qu'elle craignait la plus, elle espérait qu'il ne lui reprocherait pas trop cette initiative, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si il ne la soutenait pas. Mais le regard qu'il lança à Caroline la rassura, il semblait abasourdi mais en aucun cas énervé.

-J'aurais du me douter que tu ferais cela, murmura-t-il. Même si cela est totalement inconscient...

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de se retourner vers Klaus d'un air interrogateur, se demandant si elle devait les laisser seuls. Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé, ils avaient partagé un moment très intime et elle ne tenait pas à être présente si cela se produisait entre eux deux. L'Originel parut comprendre ce qui la troublait, et il lui répondit d'un ton taquin « Tu peux rester, si tu le souhaites. Tu sais très bien que ta présence est tout sauf déplaisante pour moi ! ». Caroline se sentit rougir. Il avait la manie de toujours la complimenter lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Cela la flattait d'une certaine façon, qu'il ne cesse d'essayer de la séduire mais cela la gênait d'une certaine façon, peu habituée justement à une telle attention, et surtout pas de la part d'un homme tel que Klaus.

-Tu n'as besoin de rien ? dit-elle pour briser le silence gênant qui s'installait entre eux.

-Au fait, si, j'aurais besoin d'un verre, mon cœur, si tu souhaites toujours que je le guérisse.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, les laissant seuls pour la première fois depuis la « neutralisation » de Klaus.

* * *

Une fois que la belle blonde eut descendu l'escalier, Klaus laissa entrevoir les sentiments contraires qu'il ressentait face à Stefan lui faisait ressentir : une certaine compassion face à ce vampire qu'il avait toujours connu assez fort et qui était maintenant sans défense, résigné à mourir mais aussi d'autre part, la colère, la souffrance d'avoir été trahi par le seul vrai ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il ne put donc pas contenir l'amertume dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui adressa finalement la parole :

-Donc, après avoir tenté un nombre incalculable de fois de te débarrasser de moi, il semblerait que tu es encore besoin de mon aide.

Il vit le visage de Stefan se crisper, l'incitant à continuer son petit discours :

-Mais à quoi bon tous ces efforts pour une simple fille qui t'a préféré ton frère ? Sa voix se fit plus ferme, comme si il n'admettait aucune contestation à ses propos. Elle ne méritait pas ton attention. Ce n'était qu'une pâle copie de ton 1er amour, tes sentiments n'étaient donc pas réels.

Il s'avança de quelques pas et conclut :

-Ce type d'amour ne sert à rien Stefan, ce n'est qu'une faiblesse. Il ne t'apportera rien.

-Alors, pourquoi te rapproches-tu de Caroline, répliqua son ancien compagnon. L'aimer ne t'apportera rien non plus, si j'en crois ton raisonnement.

Klaus ne s'était pas attendu à cette remarque et il resta figé, pendants quelques instants, à réfléchir si il devait feindre ne rien éprouver pour la jeune vampire ou au contraire, lui démontrer à quel point il était encore dans l'erreur. Elena et Caroline n'étaient comparables en rien pour lui : la première n'était que le sosie de son premier amour, mais n'avait aucune des qualités qui l'avait attiré chez son ancêtre, tandis que la seconde avait une façon adorable de voir le monde, une beauté hors du commun, une franchise en tout épreuve ou presque peu importe les conséquences et une résistance exceptionnelle face aux malheurs de la vie. L'une n'était à ses yeux qu'une poche de sang destinée à créer ses hybrides, l'autre lui permettait de faire ressortir des sentiments enfouis d'habitude au plus profonds de son cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas donner une telle réponse à Stefan. Il se contenta donc de lui dire :

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Caroline. Elle m'a intéressé, elle m'a intrigué, j'ai désiré apprendre à la connaitre mais ses nombreuses trahisons m'ont fait ouvrir les yeux, elle n'est pas une femme pour moi.

Cette déclaration provoqua un silence entre les deux hommes, mais un coup timide contre la porte la rompit, faisant sursauter Klaus. Caroline était de retour dans la pièce et son visage était totalement fermé, ne laissant paraitre aucune émotion. Il craignait qu'elle ait entendu ses dernières paroles. Et l'hybride ne savait pas quoi faire pour la convaincre que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité.

* * *

_Voilà le 3ème chapitre :) J'espère que vous avez remarqué qu'il est plus long, j'ai fait un effort ^^_

_Dans le prochain, une vraie discussion Klaroline !_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit du bien ou du mal ^^_


	4. Chapter 4 : Tensions

_Voilà enfin le 4ème chapitre. Désolé d'avoir mis longtemps à l'écrire mais encore une fois, le bac approchant, je peux moins consacrer de temps à ma fic. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs favoris, c'est vous qui me motivez pour écrire !_

_Comme toujours, une petite réponse aux reviews anonymes !_

_**Estelle :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu vas vite voir quelle est la réaction de Caroline ^^_

_**Kloe :** Ah, ce serait trop simple si ca se passait comme ça. J'aimerais bien que ça arrive dans la série mais dans ma fic, j'aime bien torturer mes leteurs ^^ Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !_

_**Lorelei53 :** Ton clash arrive ^^ Et pour Klaus, n'hésite pas à me le dire si à un moment tu ne trouves plus cela crédible. Merci pour ta review !_

_**Mariie :** Evidemment que ça va péter, un petit conflit, c'est toujours bien pour faire avancer les choses ^^ Merci pour ta review !_

_**Maggie : **Merci de me lire et de me laisser une review, d'autant plus si c'est rare ! Pour les fautes, j'essaye de faire mon maximum, tant mieux si il y en a peu =) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

_**Joanna : **Déjà, merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi, Klaus est mon personnage préféré, c'est pour ça que j'écris dessus. Tyler (que je n'aime pas beaucoup en ce moment, ca se voit dans le chapitre) n'aura pas dans ce chapitre d'interaction avec Klaus mais ça arrivera sans doute bientôt. Enfin, en ce qui concerne la « folie », je vais tenter de faire le minimum mais j'ai pas l'impression d'être originale quand j'écris. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Tensions**

Caroline ignorait pourquoi elle éprouvait un tel sentiment mais elle était blessée par l'échange qu'elle venait de surprendre. Même si une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle n'aurait pas du s'en soucier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vexée. Il osait prétendre s'intéresser à elle et il abandonnait à la 1ère difficulté, au 1er obstacle, se plaçant sur son chemin. Evidemment qu'elle l'avait trahi, qu'elle avait souhaité de toutes ses forces sa mort ou du moins qu'il soit neutralisé, il représentait un danger pour tous les gens qu'elle aimait, surtout Tyler et Elena. Cependant, il avait continué à se préoccuper d'elle, notamment quand elle avait été prise en otage par Alaric. Et il parvenait à lui reprocher sa loyauté quant à ses amis, la seule fois qu'elle n'était pas directement mêlée au plan pour se débarrasser de lui, plan totalement justifié à ses yeux vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire subir à Elena. Elle était quand même allée le réveiller, mince ! Elle aurait pu choisir de sacrifier Stefan, afin de protéger le reste de ses amis, mais non, elle avait choisi de prendre le risque. Et il se permettait de penser et de dire de telles choses !

Elle refusait cependant de lui monter l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu sur elle, de paraitre faible devant lui. Pour cela, elle plaqua sur son visage le petit air indifférent qu'elle prenait souvent face à lui. Elle ne savait si cela réussirait à le tromper, mais cela ne lui coutait rien de tenter. Elle se rapprocha donc de lui et lui tendit le verre qu'elle était partie chercher, en se retenant de lui jeter à la figure. Elle s'efforça cependant de ne pas croiser son regard, craignant qu'il ne la trahisse. Elle sentait qu'il l'observait, tentant sans doute de comprendre ce qu'elle savait, ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais même cela lui paraissait incertain maintenant, pourquoi paraissait-il encore se soucier d'elle après avoir révélé qu'il ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment à son égard ? Etait-ce afin de la faire à son tout souffrir comme lui lorsqu'elle le rejetait. Elle se força à ne pas penser à de telles choses et se tourna vers Stefan, en lui souriant avec tendresse, afin de donner le change.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à l'adolescente, Klaus détourna enfin les yeux d'elle et releva sa manche droite. Ses pupilles se colorèrent de jaune et il se mordit le poignet, laissant le sang qui s'en écoulait tomber dans le verre juste en dessous. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que contrairement à la fois où il l'avait guéri elle, il n'avait pas laissé Stefan boire directement dans son bras. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle avait pu planter ses crocs dans la chair de l'hybride mais cela montrait que dès ce jour là, il l'avait différencié des autres. Il la connaissait à peine, il avait planifié sa mort à plusieurs reprises et pourtant, en la voyant, il l'avait rassuré sur sa condition et il l'avait sauvé. Mieux, il lui avait laissé le choix de vivre ou non. Le Klaus qu'on lui avait dépeint ne laissait pas de choix, il imposait sa volonté peu importe les désirs des autres. Mais face à elle, ce n'était plus la même personne, il était plus doux et attentionné. Cela ne changeait rien à qui il était et à ce qu'il avait fait mais simplement elle réalisait qu'il n'était pas uniquement le monstre invincible et sans cœur qui faisait tant trembler ses proches.

Pendant que Stefan buvait à petites gorgées le contenu du verre, elle sentit le regard de l'hybride se poser à nouveau sur elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent finalement mais elle ne parvint pas à décrypter son regard azur, tout occupée à masquer ses propres émotions. Elle se détourna de lui et partit s'assoir au coté de Stefan, pour le veiller pendant qu'il dormait. Elle entendit au silence qui s'éleva soudainement qu'il avait quitté la pièce, la laissant seule combattre ses émotions.

* * *

Klaus était parti se réfugier dans la forêt bordant Mystic Falls. Les hauts chênes qu'elle abritait masquaient les bruits de la civilisation toute proche et la clarté du soleil, laissant l'hybride réfléchir au calme, sans crainte d'être dérangé. Il s'interrogeait sur l'attitude qu'elle avait eue face à lui. Il savait qu'elle avait forcément entendu ses paroles mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait de cette manière. Vu le comportement qu'elle avait eu peu avant sa mort notamment à la Decade Dance, il s'attendait plutôt à du soulagement de sa part, même si ce n'était évidemment pas ce qu'il espérait. Cependant, elle semblait blessée, lui révélant qu'elle se souciait peut être plus de ce qu'il pensait qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Il avait donc des raisons d'espérer, même si il réalisait qu'il faudrait s'expliquer avec la belle blonde avant de tenter quelque chose.

Stoppant sa réflexion, il retourna vers la ville, décidant d'aller apaiser la soif qui le tiraillait depuis son "réveil", afin de ne plus s'interroger en vain à son sujet. Après avoir délesté deux-trois humains de quelques litres de sang, il eut soudainement l'envie de vérifier si Caroline était bien retournée dans la maison de sa mère. Trouvant cette dernière vide, il se dirigea vers la maison des Salvatore et pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre de Stefan.

Caroline s'était assoupie dans un fauteuil en cuir placé à coté de son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler tellement elle était belle, son visage libéré de tout souci. Seule la douce respiration de la jeune femme rompait le silence de la pièce. Troublé par sa sérénité, il se rapprocha d'elle doucement et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil où elle reposait. Son regard se posa sur ses boucles brillantes et bien dessinées. Attiré par leur apparente douceur, il posa ses doigts sur une de ses mèches volages et la glissa derrière l'oreille de la vampire.

Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau la fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il recula, gêné de s'être fait surprendre. Elle battit des paupières pendant quelques instants, pour émerger totalement de sa léthargie. Lorsqu'elle le vit, une expression de stupeur apparut sur son visage.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas réveiller, s'empressa-t-il de lui dire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit elle de sa voix encore ensommeillée, tout en le dévisageant d'un air incrédule.

Il se demanda si c'était simplement sa présence qui provoquait chez elle une telle surprise ou le fait qu'il se soit excusé auprès d'elle, ce qu'il ne faisait que très rarement même pour des choses sans importance.

-Que fais tu là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je voulais simplement te voir, lui avoua-t-il.

Il vit son visage s'assombrir et se rappela de la situation dans laquelle tous deux se trouvaient. Il hésitait à lui dire la vérité, ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui pour elle n'était pas très clair et il ne voulait pas lui mentir. De surcroit, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer des sentiments, à cause notamment de son enfance difficile, il y a plus de 1000ans. Enfin, l'amour était pour lui une faiblesse et même si il ne s'estimait pas amoureux de Caroline, il se souciait quand même d'elle, sa vie comptait pour lui, et cela lui faisait peur de l'admettre. Cependant, ignorant son inquiétude, il reprit :

-Il faut que l'on parle.

Caroline l'observa en silence pendant quelques instants, semblant jauger sa sincérité du regard. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, Klaus poursuivit :

-Je sais que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Stefan. Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je pense réellement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'interrompit :

-Ne te fatigue pas Klaus. J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'étais pas franc avec moi, j'en ai simplement eu la preuve aujourd'hui. Peut être que tu étais intrigué par moi comme tu le dis mais ce n'était finalement qu'un de tes éternels plans pour détruire notre groupe. Et maintenant que tu as compris que je ne trahirais jamais mes proches, tu y renonces simplement.

Il se sentit vexé par ses paroles. Elle le connaissait décidemment bien mal. Certes, il avait manipulé des milliers de personnes et il en manipulerait certainement énormément, mais pas elle. Son intention première avait été de l'utiliser, c'est pourquoi il l'avait fait mordre par l'un de ses hybrides mais cela avait évolué par la suite, et il avait pensé qu'elle s'en était rendu compte. Son ton se fit donc plus sec lorsqu'il lui répondit :

-N'essaye pas de faire semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire. Il est peut être plus facile pour toi de faire comme si tout était un jeu pour ne rien ressentir mais tu sais au fond que ce n'est pas juste ça. Tu te soucies de moi ! Tu es heureuse lorsque je m'intéresse à toi !

-Tu es bien présomptueux de dire cela, répliqua-t-elle instantanément. Désolé de te décevoir mais l'unique chose qui m'ait fait plaisir venant de ta part a été l'annonce de ta mort.

Il se raidit immédiatement. Il avait déjà fait preuve d'une énorme clémence en ne s'attaquant pas, pour elle, aux personnes qui l'avaient piégé. Et elle osait lui envoyer en pleine figure une telle phrase. Une multitude de sombres images défilèrent dans sa tête : il se voyait arracher devant elle le cœur de son cher Tyler pour lui montrer qui détenait le pouvoir ici, il voulait devant ses yeux apeurés vider de tout son sang le corps de sa mère… Il avait même envie de lui faire directement du mal à elle, sans la tuer, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point son arrogance était malvenue. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de mettre en place l'un de ses plans ou de tenter de se contenir, il entendit une voix timide s'élever :

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te dire une telle chose, surtout après ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

Il resta bouche bée face à l'expression de regret qu'il lisait sur le visage de Caroline. Il la vit se diriger vers la porte de la chambre mais il ne parvenait pas à faire un geste, tellement il était estomaqué, un fait plutôt rare chez lui qui avait tendance à tout anticiper. Il l'entendit murmurer, juste avant de quitter la pièce « Merci… pour tout. »

Il ne comprenait décidemment pas cette jeune fille.

* * *

Caroline, elle-même, ne comprenait pas son propre comportement. Il l'avait tout d'abord rendue furieuse, mais après lui avoir craché sa phrase assassine, elle avait vu une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux et cela l'avait calmé d'un coup. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle lui reprochait constamment ses agissements, ce qui était normal, mais qu'il aurait aussi être bien pire. Et il semblait faire ses « efforts » pour elle, ce qui la touchait. Evidemment elle avait conscience qu'il ne laisserait pas ses amis s'en tirer sans aucune conséquence mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas un problème dont elle avait à se préoccuper.

En revanche, lorsqu'elle vit Damon et Tyler l'attendre au bas de l'escalier, un air sombre plaqué sur leurs visages, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas débarrassée de tout problème. Elle allait devoir les affronter et se justifier.

Cependant, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire le moindre mot, Damon prit la parole :

-Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu te lances dans un long discours pour rien, Barbie, donc sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Elena m'a dit qu'elle t'avait donné son accord, et même si je trouve cette décision stupide, je n'ai donc rien à te reprocher.

Caroline soupira de soulagement, elle craignait une réaction bien plus difficile de sa part, un peu plus violente et elle était heureuse de ne pas se faire balancer dans les airs par lui. Damon alla même jusqu'à lui faire une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, en lui glissant à l'oreille « et merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère Blondie ! ».

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tyler, espérant de sa part une réaction aussi calme que celle du vampire. Mais à voir la façon dont sa mâchoire était toujours contractée, elle comprit qu'elle se dirigeait plus vers une discussion tendue.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du faire cela Caroline, commença- t-il.

N'ayant pas envie d'entendre ses remontrances, elle le coupa :

-Tyler, crois moi, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre avant de prendre cette décision. J'ai conscience des risques que cela implique. Mais Stefan était en train de mourir, il n'y avait pas d'autre remède. De toute façon, Elena était d'accord, alors que c'est quand même elle qui a le plus à perdre en le réveillant. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait !

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à me demander mon avis à moi ? C'est vrai que Klaus n'a jamais eu le moindre contact avec moi, rajouta-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Il ne va en aucun cas me nuire.

-Tyler, ne te brusque pas comme ça. Je devais faire quelque chose.

-Oui, s'écria-t-il. Tu devais simplement accepter de laisser partir Stefan ! Tu l'as peut être sauvé, lui mais tu viens de me tuer moi !

Caroline avait énormément culpabilisé d'entreprendre une telle action dans le dos de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais ces paroles l'avaient choqué. Comment pouvait-il lui dire de laisser mourir quelqu'un lorsqu'elle avait la possibilité de le sauver. Stefan avait toujours été plus ou moins là pour elle, contrairement à Tyler qui était pour elle un soutien inébranlable lorsqu'il était là, mais qui n'avait pas hésiter, plusieurs fois, à partir sans elle loin de Mystic Falls. Elle tenta donc de contenir l'indignation qui montait en elle et lui dit simplement :

-Tu ne sais pas ce que va faire Klaus alors calme-toi !

-Me calmer ? C'est vrai, j'oubliais que toi, tu as un lien privilégié avec Klaus donc forcément,aucune raison de t'inquièter, il va t'épargner. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Ne dis pas ça, murmura-t-elle, blessée par ses insinuations. Il ya certes de fortes chances qu'il tente un coup tordu mais nous tenterons de le contrer, comme toujours. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

Il se tut pendant quelques instants et elle se rapprocha de lui, voulant d'un quelconque geste le rassurer. Mais il s'éloigna d'elle, et baissant le regard, il dit d'une voix basse :

-Je crois que tu devrais me laisser tranquille durant quelques jours, Caroline.

Elle le regarda incrédule et lui demanda doucement :

-Tu n'es quand même pas en train de rompre, rassures moi ?

-Non, s'empressa-t-il de lui dire. Mais je pense que nous avons besoin d'une pause.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review que ce soit le cas ou non. Vos remarques m'aident à avancer, elles sont donc les bienvenues même négatives._

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^_


	5. Chapter 5 : Se venger ?

_Me revoilà avec le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction. Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, vos messages et vos ajoux aux favoris, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic !_

_Comme d'habitude, je répondre aux reviews anonymes :_

_**- Maggie :** J'adore ta review, tu peux me laisser des "commentaires composés" à chaque fois si tu veux ^^ J'ai toujours trouvé les personnages de Zola un peu tordus (notamment dans Thérèse Raquin, qui m'a traumatisé) mais c'est vrai que Klaus leur ressemble niveau complexité (et puis il est tordu aussi ^^). Pour sa vengeance, un début de réponse dans ce chapitre. Ah et la "pause éternelle" de Tyler m'a bien fait rire. J'espère que aimeras toujours autant après ce chapitre._

**_-Mariie :_**_Merci, c'est très gentil. Heureuse de voir que ça te plait toujours, j'avoue que c'est une grande crainte pour moi que mes lecteurs et lectrices n'aiment pas. J'espère que la suite te plaira._

_**- Lorelei :** Ah, c'est sûr que si Klaus l'apprend, il sera ravi ^^Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que toi aussi tu aimeras la suite._

_- **Estelle :** Ma fidèle lectrice =) Merci pour tes reviews régulières et voici la suite ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Se venger ?**

Klaus se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne humeur. Tout d'abord, il était simplement heureux d'être « vivant ». Etre privé de ses mouvements avait été pour lui une sensation horrible et il ne pouvait être que satisfait de ne plus vire cela. De plus, sa discussion la veille au soir avec Caroline, et notamment les paroles finales de la jeune fille, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait raison de garder une part d'espoir. Son comportement révélait qu'elle avait forcément pensé à lui durant cette année et demi et douté suite à ces propos. D'elle-même, elle était partie étudier loin de Mystic Fall, elle avait entrepris ce premier pas vers la découverte du monde qu'il lui avait suggéré. Enfin, l'implication de Rebekah dans son réveil et une discussion téléphonique la veille au soir avec son frère Kol lui avait révélé l'attachement de sa fratrie à lui, chose dont il doutait depuis des siècles. Klaus détenait donc tous les éléments nécessaires peut être pas à son bonheur, mais une sérénité temporaire.

Cependant, une ombre entachait cette quiétude à laquelle il aspirait : la remise en cause de son invulnérabilité. Il avait passé 1000 ans à être craint et respecté, personne n'osait porter la main sur lui. Il ne lui était même pas nécessaire d'effrayer les autres vampires, ceux-ci avaient peur sans même l'avoir jamais vu, la seule mention de son nom suffisait à les faire frissonner. Mais cela n'était pas le cas de cette bande de gamins de Mystic Falls, prête à toute pour défendre le double, même à s'attaquer à lui. Cela l'amusait auparavant plus qu'autre chose mais il était maintenant décidé à faire cesser leur insolence. Il était l'hybride originel et ils allaient vite le comprendre. Il leur donnerait une bonne leçon même si il savait que cela l'éloignerait inévitablement de Caroline.

Méditant sur sa future vengeance, il descendit dans son salon et fut surpris de croiser Rebekah qui paraissait sur le point de quitter la maison. Cela le surprit, d'habitude, elle ne sortait pas beaucoup dans Mystic Falls, n'appréciant pas spécialement ce qu'était devenu cet endroit ainsi que ses habitants.

- Où vas tu donc ? l'interroga-t-il.

Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu approchée et sembla se demander pendant quelques instants ce qu'elle devait lui dire.

- Je vais voir Caroline, lui avoua-t-elle finalement.

La simple mention de son nom déstabilisa l'hybride. Aussitôt, il eut en tête son sourire lumineux, ses yeux hypnotisants et ses délicates boucles, oubliant tout les projets voilents qui le préocupaient quelques isntants auparavant. Il tenta de se reprendre en se concentrant sur le fait que sa soeur voulait lui parlait, ce qui était aseez surprenant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement, essayant de paraitre n'y attacher que peu d'importance.

- Pour parler de notre retour à la fac. Parce qu'elle et moi ne vivons plus ici, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je le savais, maugréa-t-il, son humeur s'assombrissant brusquement. Je ne pensais simplement pas que deux jours après mon retour, tu me fuirais déjà.

- Ce ne sera pas le cas, répliqua-t-elle. Tu viendras avec moi, Nik. Rien ne te retient dans cette ville, même ton précieux sosie n'y vit plus.

- Tu oublies ma vengeance. Je dois leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont osé me faire. Mais cela ne me prendra pas très longtemps à mettre en place, rajouta-t-il pour la rassurer, ils sont tellement faibles. Tu pourras très bien aller vivre ta vie de petite étudiante futile après !

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour te soutenir dans cette vendetta stupide ! Tu n'as aucun besoin de faire cela mainteant, tu peux très bien attendre quelques mois. Je ne vais pas gâcher ce que je vis actuellement pour ça, alors que je réve de cette vie depuis plusieurs siècles !

Elle le scruta pendant quleques instants et devant son absence de réaction, elle reprit d'un ton presque supliant :

- Accompagne-moi ! Je ne pourrais être totalement heureuse que si tu es à mes cotés ! Tu pourrais en profiter pour faire changer Caroline de regard sur toi, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver si tu t'en prends à ses amis.

Il réalisa à quel point elle devait être désespérée qu'il ne veuille pas venir pour utiliser de tels arguments. Mais elle devait plus ou moins raison de tenter cela puisqu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement. Il n'avait pas envie de décevoir sa sœur, de prétendre une nouvelle fois ne pas se soucier d'elle, il l'avait suffisamment fait par le passé. L'opportunité qu'il avait de se rapprocher de Caroline le faisait aussi hésiter, une telle occasion ne se reproduirait peut être pas avant des siècles, surtout comme l'avait souligné Rebekah si il attaquait ses proches. Mais il refusait de s'affaiblir et renoncer à sa vengeance lui apparaissait comme un signe de faiblesse. Il ne savait vraiment pas que faire.

Rebekah le sentit et s'en alla comme prévu, le laissant seul pour réfléchir.

* * *

Caroline, quant à elle, avait passé une bien plus mauvaise nuit. Elle ne cessait de se repasser en boucle dans sa tête sa dispute avec Tyler, la veille au soir. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir réagi comme cela, de ne pas avoir essayé de se mettre à sa place, de comprendre sa discussion. Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule de son couple à tenter de faire des efforts : déjà en revenant chaque semaine à Mystic Falls le voir, parce qu'il avait refusé de l'accompagner à l'université et ne s'y rendait que très rarement, préférant rester au coté de sa mère et là, en se bloquant totalement face à la décision qu'elle avait prise pour sauver son meilleur ami.

Mais elle s'en voulait aussi à elle-même. Pas d'avoir pris cette décision mais de ne pas en avoir fait suffisamment pour que Tyler ne doute pas d'elle. Elle l'aimait, en tout cas, elle pensait l'aimer mais elle savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas assez montré. Pire, elle s'était laissée troublée par les paroles de Klaus, l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde et elle savait que c'était irréparable. Il lui avait été impossible de ne pas être perturbée par ses propositions enjôleuses de découvrir le monde avec lui, de ne pas rougir face à ses adorables compliments. Il était certes un homme dangereux, infréquentable mais tellement attentionné avec elle.

Prenant conscience de la façon dont ses pensées avaient dérivées, Caroline décida de se trouver une occupation afin de cesser à penser aux deux hybrides qui tourmentaient son esprit. Malheureusement, l'arrivée de Rebekah n'allait pas vraiment l'aider.

Caroline envisagea de faire semblant de ne pas être là mais elle savait que celle-ci sentirait sa présence et n'hésiterait pas à venir la chercher dans le coin le plus reculé de sa maison. Elle la laissa donc entrer en se demandant si sa visite avait un quelconque lien avec ses paroles dures lancées à son frère la veille.

- Que me veux-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle sans préambule, faisant sourire Rebekah. Elle s'était certes rapprochée de cette dernière mais elle n'avait simplement pas envie de lui parler en cet instant.

- Simplement savoir comment tu allais et si le retour de mon frère ne t'avait pas trop posé de problèmes.

Cette attention toucha Caroline qui se sentait de moins en moins hostile en la présence de la jeune femme. Durant cette année, elle s'était rapprochée de plus en plus de l'Originelle, comprenant que la plupart de ses actes étaient impulsés par l'amour qu'elle portait à sa famille et non pas simplement de la méchanceté comme elle le pensait au début. Pour autant, elle ne voulait pas lui monter la peine qu'elle éprouvait, même si elle mourait d'envie de se décharger du poids de ses pensées. Laconiquement, elle lui répondit donc :

- Ca va, ils ont plutôt bien réagi.

Elle vit Rebekah prendre un air septique et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas dû paraitre très convaincante. Comment aurait-elle-pu l'être de toute façon ? Elle avait déjà du mal à se convaincre à elle-même que ce qu'il s'était passé était sans importance.

- Caroline, que s'est-il passé ? Cet imbécile de Damon t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, il l'accepté sans trop de problèmes, murmura-t-elle.

- Alors qu'y a-t-il donc ?

La jeune vampire ne put retenir le torrent de larmes qui monta en elle brusquement. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, ses yeux devinrent embués et d'une voix presque inaudible, elle dit :

- C'est Tyler.

Rebekah sembla comprendre aussitôt et la serra dans ses bras, tentant de lui apporter un maximum de réconfort.

- Il m'a… il m'a reproché d'avoir réveillé ton frère et m'a dit que j'aurais du laisser mourir Stefan. Ses sanglots se firent plus forts. Et il m'a dit qu'il voulait faire une pause !

- Quoi, s'exclama l'Originelle avec stupeur. Il t'a quitté ?

Caroline hocha la tête. Elle avait conscience que Rebekah annoncerait sans doute cette nouvelle à son frère et que cela était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire. Mais ses autres amis ne l'auraient sans doute pas autant soutenu qu'elle le faisait en ce moment, préoccupés par le retour de sécha finalement ses larmes et essayant de retrouver une attitude digne, elle reprit, d'une voix qui se voulait sereine :

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Ce n'est sans doute que temporaire. Tu es venu pour une raison non ?

- Simplement pour savoir quand est ce que tu comptais repartir à la fac. Je sais bien que nous pouvons contraindre les professeurs à oublier nos absences mais ce serait un peu compliqué de faire la même chose à tous les étudiants.

Caroline sourit à cette idée. Etre un vampire avait bien des désavantages mais il y avait heureusement quelques contreparties. Une question lui travers soudain l'esprit : Rebekah allait-elle emmener son frère avec elle ? Cette idée lui déplaisait d'un certain coté parce que cela n'arrangerait pas vraiment les choses avec Tyler si elle vivait loin de lui et près de Klaus. Mais d'un autre coté, poussée par sa curiosité, elle avait envie de voir Klaus hors de Mystic Falls, dans un endroit où il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de menacer tous les personnes y vivant. Elle ne put donc empêcher cette question de franchir ses lèvres :

- Klaus compte-t-il t'accompagner ?

Voyant l'air surpris de Rebekah, elle rajouta aussitôt :

- Ce n'est pas que je m'en ai spécialement envie, je ne veux simplement pas le laisser ici, avec toutes les personnes quo n'ont eu cesse de tenter de le tuer.

- Je pense que oui mais il ne m'a pas encore donné sa réponse définitive. Mais je n'ai nul doute que lorsque je lui dirais que tu t'en soucies, il viendra, la taquina-t-elle, avant de quitter la pièce.

- Rebekah, menaça Caroline mais l'Originelle était déjà partie.

Bizarrement, après cette visite, la jeune fille se sentait mieux. Elle avait craquée, ce qui l'avait libérée d'une certaine façon. Si Tyler voulait du temps, il en aurait mais elle ne s'en préoccuperait pas. Elle laisserait les choses se passer, avec lui comme avec Klaus. Elle était presque impatiente de savoir si l'hybride les accompagnerait ou pas, même si elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer pourquoi.

* * *

Pendant l'absence de sa sœur, Klaus avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il devait faire. Même après avoir pris sa décision, il en doutait encore. Il savait que quelque soit son choix, il perdrait quelque chose : soit la personne qu'il avait été pendant 1000 ans serait irrévocablement remise en cause, soit il perdait la première femme depuis très longtemps ayant réussi à faire naître un sentiment autre que l'amour fraternel en lui.

La sonnerie de son mobile l'arracha à sa réflexion. Il décrocha et entendit la voix de l'un de ses hybrides :

- C'est fait, je l'ai dit ce dernier.

- Très bien, murmura sombrement l'hybride. A mon tour de jouer !

* * *

_Voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si il y a pas de Klaroline direct. _

_Je ne sais par contre pas du tout quand je posterais la suite car je commence mes deux semaines de révisons intensives avant le bac. Si j'ai le temps, je vous posterais un court chapitre mais je ne peux pas le promettre :S_

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, notamment à propos de la décison de Klaus et de l'amitié Rebekah-Caroline. Encore une fois les critiques ne me gènent pas, tout comme les suggestions et hypothèse sur la suite. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !_


	6. Chapter 6 : Que le jeu commence !

_Tout_ _d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté de chapitres ces derniers jours mais le Bac m'a pris tout mon temps. Je suis maintenant en vacances, les chapitres devraient venir plus régulièrment (un sûr par semaine normalement)._

_Ensuite, encore un gros merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et me motivent à écrire. Vous n'imaginez pas àquel point je suis heureuse de vos réactions et de vos questions donc merci à vous tous mes lectrices et lecteurs !_

_Enfin, comme toujours, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes :_

_**- Maggie :** encore un long roman de ta part mais j'adore toujours autant ce type de commentaires ! Pour Klaus et sa vengeance, tu vas en avoir un apercu dans ce chapitre, mais je suis resté très soft. Au sujet des doutes de Caroline et Klaus, il me semble que c'est un peu le seul moyen de faire avancer leur relation, ils vont pas se tomber dans les bras en un claquement de doigt, et ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. Très contente aussi que le duo Rebakah/Caroline te plaise, j'ai eu des retours assez mitigés sur cette "amitié", donc je vais pas trop étoffer là-dessus mais je risque de la rementionner à un moment ou un autre. Je te remercie vriament pour tes nombreux compliments et pour tes réflexions détaillées, ça m'aide à écrire._

_En ce qui concerne les fautes, j'ai très honte, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien me relire pour le chapitre précédent (ni pour celui-là d'ailleurs, j'espère donc qu'il n'y en aura pas trop). Je pense maintenant que je suis en vacances prendre du temps pour le corriger et reposter aini une version mieux écrite car c'est vrai que les fautes peuvent rendre un texte pas du tout agréable à lire. _

_Moi aussi, j'ai finalement écrit un roman pour te répondre ^^ Pour conclure, merci pour tes encouragements et je passais le bac ES !_

_**-Estelle :** Encore merci pour ta fidélité ! Ton avis sur la relation Rebekah/Caroline m'a été précieux, je ne vais pas trop en parler puisque la majorité d'entre vous bloquent dessus (ce qui est assez normal vu leur relation dans la série). Donc n'hésite pas si tu as d'autres remarques à me faire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Que le jeu commence !**

Caroline avait un mauvais pressentiment. A l'instant où elle avait reçu ce texto de Damon lui disant de venir au plus tôt le rejoindre, elle avait su qu'une nouvelle fois, la situation avait dégénéré. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle sentait que quelque chose de grave s'était encore produit. Et étant celle ayant réveillé Klaus deux jours plus tôt, elle ne pouvait que craindre qu'il soit à l'origine du problème. Si tel était le cas, ses amis ne lui pardonneraient pas.

Elle se mit à marcher plus vite le long de la route, tout en essayant d'obtenir d'autres informations de la part de ses amis. Mais ses messages demeuraient sans réponse : ni Elena, ni Stefan, ni Matt, ni même Tyler ne sembler vouloir lui révéler la vérité. Son inquiétude grandissait à chacun de ses pas, elle imaginait des scénarios tous aussi invraisemblables les uns que les autres.

Enfin, elle arriva devant la porte du manoir des Salvatore. Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de toquer, Stefan ouvrit la porte. Ses traits étaient tirés, comme si il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Si elle n'avait pas vu la veille, elle aurait pu penser que sa blessure n'avait pas guéri tellement l'inquiétude marquait son visage. Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, il lui annonça la terrible nouvelle :

-Elena et Jeremy ont disparu.

Elle prit quelques instants pour analyser cette information avant de lui répondre de manière très pertinente :

-Quoi ?

-Ils ne sont pas chez eux, Elena ne répond à aucun des coups de téléphone de Damon et personne ne les a vus partir ou faire quoique ce soit, lui apprit-il d'une voix rongée par l'anxiété.

-Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un aurait voulu leur faire du mal ! La plupart des personnes ne savent même pas qu'Elena est venue passer quelques jours ici.

Caroline avait conscience que la disparition d'Elena signifiait très probablement que ses craintes étaient en train de se réaliser : Klaus était derrière tout ça. Mais elle voulait conserver encore pendant quelques instants un minuscule espoir, se dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il était en train de se préparer à quitter la ville et non pas de faire souffrir son amie. Elle réalisait qu'une nouvelle fois ses actes allaient l'obliger à le détester, pour provoquer la souffrance autour d'elle et elle ne voulait pas cela. Elle ne pensait pas tenir à Klaus, elle était même sûre que ce n'était pas le cas mais l'avoir près d'elle les derniers jours aurait pu lui permettre d'être fixé sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait ainsi pu sincèrement regarder Tyler dans les yeux et lui dire qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour l'hybride ayant saccagé sa vie ou à l'inverse, et même si cela l'aurait peiné, mettre fin à son histoire avec Tyler si elle s'autorisait à ressentir le moindre trouble face à Klaus.

Elle s'avança de quelques pas dans la maison et reprit, essayant de croire à ses paroles :

-Personne n'a de raison valable pour s'en prendre à Elena !

-Bien sûr que si, la coupa Damon qui était sorti de l'ombre. Ton cher Klaus a même toutes les raisons de le faire !

Caroline se sentit blanchir. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher la vérité, elle allait à nouveau devoir prendre part à un plan contre Klaus et cela ne l'emballait vraiment pas.

* * *

Klaus attendait patiemment que les deux humains se réveillent pour pouvoir commencer à s'amuser. Son plan initial consistait à capturer uniquement le double mais en voyant son jeune frère, il avait réalisé qu'à travers lui, il pouvait se venger de la sorcière lui ayant lancé le sort. Il savait de surcroit qu'elle n'était pas dans les environs, il n'aurait donc pas pu lui faire payer directement son acte mais faire souffrir Jeremy, et le tuer éventuellement serait une vengeance bien plus cruelle que s'en prendre à la jeune Bennett.

Quant à Elena, il ne comptait lui faire réellement du mal, juste lui prélever chaque jour un petit litre de sang. Il avait appris qu'Alaric était pour l'instant neutralisé, il n'éprouvait donc pas le besoin de la tuer directement. Cependant, il savait qu'un emprisonnement n'était que temporaire et qu'un jour sans doute, quelqu'un le délivrerait et qu'à nouveau, il devrait tuer Elena. Autant donc qu'il prenne ses précautions auparavant...

La jeune fille face à lui fit soudainement un mouvement de tête, lui faisant reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et parut pendant quelques instants très confuse, cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de Klaus. Aussitôt, la compréhension et la peur apparurent sur son beau visage.

-Qu'est…qu'est que je fais là, balbutia-t-elle.

-A ton avis, mon cher double ? murmura-t-il, un air sadique apparaissant sur ses traits angéliques. Nous reprenons où nous nous sommes arrêtés tous les deux. A l'exception de notre invité, évidemment…

Elena ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire ses mots mais tournant la tête, elle aperçut un corps étendu à l'autre bout de la pièce, le corps de son frère. Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui mais de solides cordes la forçaient à rester à sa place. Elle reprit d'une voix haineuse :

-Que lui veux-tu ? Il ne t'a rien fait !

Eh bien, pour être honnête, j'ai besoin d'un moyen de pression au cas où tes amis tenteraient encore quelque chose de stupide contre moi. Il semble totalement approprié pour cela, il peut être torturé, sacrifié… sans que cela ne nuise à mes plans. Il est donc parfait pour ma petite vengeance.

-Mais il n'a jamais rien tenté contre toi, il n'a jamais fait parti de nos plans. A quoi bon te venger sur quelqu'un d'innocent ?

-J'aurais bien choisi quelqu'un d'autre mais ils n'étaient pas autant appropriés. Personne ne se soucie de mon petit hybride à part Caroline, il n'est donc pas un très bon otage. De toute façon, je me le réserve pour plus tard. Quant à Stefan, je viens à peine de le sauver, je ne vais pas le tuer seulement deux jours après. Enfin, j'ai prévu que ton cher Damon te rejoigne bientôt donc ne t'inquiètes pas à son sujet…

Après ce discours inquiétant, l'hybride se dirigea vers Jeremy, qui commençait à se réveiller. Celui-ci eut seulement le temps d'ouvrir ses yeux avant que Klaus ne lui plante un couteau très pointu dans le ventre, le faisant hurler de douleur devant les yeux horrifiés de sa sœur.

* * *

Caroline ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était comme si elle était remontée dans le temps, elle se retrouvait un an et demi auparavant à devoir confectionner des plans les plus stupides les uns que les autres contre Klaus. Et encore, pour une fois, heureusement, ce n'était pas pour le tuer, simplement le neutraliser le temps nécessaire pour récupérer Elena et son frère.

Et le pire était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre lui ! Elle était en colère oui, mais en colère contre elle-même. Elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir négocié avec lui plus durement avec lui à propos de la survie de ses proches, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir forcé Elena à partir de Mystic Fall aussitôt Klaus réveillé, elle s'en voulait tout simplement de ne pas avoir anticipé cela. Il lui avait dit clairement qu'elle se vengerait et elle s'était dit que pour elle, il n'en ferait rien. Elle avait été trop naïve mais cela ne se reproduirait pas !

Levant les yeux, elle vit que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle à manger des Salvatore, soit Damon, Stefan et Matt , la fixaient d'un air incrédule. Elle réalisa que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle n'écoutait plus un mot de ce qui se disait.

Tentant de retrouver une contenance, elle prit la parole :

-Excusez-moi, je réfléchissais ! Quelle était la question ?

-Nous nous demandions si tu serais d'accord pour t'occuper de la négociation, lui répéta Stefan.

-La négociation ? Quelle négociation ?

-As-tu écouté à un seul moment ce que nous racontions Caroline ? s'énerva Damon. Parce que là, j'ai un sérieux doute !

Elle se mit à rougir. Comment expliquer qu'en effet elle n'avait pas du tout prêté attention au plan mis ne place, préférant se concentrer sur ses regrets d'avoir cru en Klaus ? Elle se doutait que cela ferait mauvais genre de dire une telle chose !

Heureusement, Stefan vint à sa rescousse et lui expliqua :

-Nous allons tenter de discuter avec Klaus, savoir ce qu'il veut réellement…

-Comme si ce n'était pas évident, murmura Damon.

-Cependant, reprit Stefan sans se soucier de l'intervention de son frère, nous ne sommes pas du tout sûrs qu'il accepte de négocier avec nous. Au cas où la négociation tourne mal, nous devrons tenter autre chose pour sauver Elena et Jeremy.

-Nous ferions même mieux de tout de suite commencer par là, l'interrompit pour la seconde fois Damon.

-Pour cela, il faut que deux d'entre nous aillent négocier tandis que les deux autres iront se préparer à intervenir si la situation se dégradait. J'irais donc avec toi négocier avec Klaus pendant que Damon et Matt s'occuperont du plan de secours.

Caroline le dévisagea pendant quelques instants. Ce plan lui paraissait sensé mais aussi assez inconscient. Klaus se douterait bien que quelque chose se tramait en cachette et cela ne risquait pas d'aider à une discussion pacifique. De plus, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver mêler à la seconde partie du plan. Klaus était bien plus fort qu'eux tous réunis, ils ne parviendraient donc jamais à libérer les deux Gilbert tout en se débrouillant pour que tout le monde s'en sorte indemne si l'hybride était opposé à cela.

Cependant elle savait que ses amis ne seraient pas d'accord avec elle, persuadés de faire le poids face à l'hybride Originel. Elle n'ignorait pas non plus que Damon ne se souciait en aucun cas de ce qui arriverait à Matt, si il se faisait intercepter par Klaus, et qu'elle était donc la seule à se préoccuper de l'humain. Elle espéra simplement ne pas regretter sa décision et se tourna vers ses amis, en souriant et dit : « J'en suis ».

* * *

Le jeune humain était couvert de sang, son propre sang. Klaus s'était amusé pendant plus d'une heure sans s'arrêter, évacuant sa frustration et sa rage sur le pauvre adolescent. Il venait cependant de se forcer à stopper ce jeu, sachant pertinemment que Jeremy n'y survivrait pas. Il avait tout le temps pour se déchainer après tout.

S'éloignant de Jeremy, il croisa le regard horrifié d'Elena. Il ne se souvenait même pas à quel instant elle avait cessé de le supplier, de lui promettre diverses choses pour le calmer. L'impuissance visible sur le visage du double le fit une nouvelle sourire. Enfin, elle avait peur devant lui, elle ne se permettait plus toutes ses insolences, toutes ses remarques méprisantes à son égard. Il était l'hybride invincible, la créature surnaturelle la plus dangereuse qu'elle connaisse (excepté peut être le chasseur crée par sa mère) et elle en prenait conscience.

Se réjouissant face à sa terreur, il s'avança doucement vers elle, faisant grandir son angoisse. Il se pencha vers elle et la regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui dit :

-Je suppose que mon absence t'a fait arrêter de consommer de la verveine. Le bon coté des choses est que cela va m'empêcher d'utiliser la force pour obtenir ce que je veux. Le mauvais, c'est que tu ne peux strictement rien faire.

Les yeux marrons de la jeune fille s'agrandirent, sous le choc de ses paroles. L'hybride pouvait deviner qu'elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir été plus prudente. Il reprit la parole et ordonna, tout en dilatant ses pupilles :

-Tu vas me laisser te prendre autant de sang que je le souhaite, sans dire un mot, sans effectuer un quelconque geste de révolte. A partir de maintenant, tu considèreras chaque phrase sortant de ma bouche comme un ordre que tu t'empressas d'accomplir. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui, murmura Elena qui n'avait, de toute façon, pas d'autre choix.

Satisfait, l'hybride quitta peu de temps après la cave de sa maison, non sans avoir pris soin de commencer le prélèvement du sang de son précieux double. Arrivé dans l'entrée, il entendit des bruits au loin et tendit l'oreille, utilisant son audition surnaturellement développée pour cela.

C'était les chevaliers servants de la jeune fille, arrivants pour voler comme toujours à son secours. Il éclata d'un léger rire en se rendant compte, grâce à la conversation du petit groupe, qu'ils s'imaginaient pouvoir pénétrer dans sa maison et récupérer Elena. Ils étaient particulièrement naïfs, comme si après plus de 1000 ans d'existence, il allait être suffisamment bête pour prendre en otage deux humains dans sa maison sans un minimum de protection.

Cependant, sa bonne humeur cessa lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Caroline. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, après son comportement ambigu lors de leur dernière discussion, elle osait tenter quelque chose contre lui. D'un autre coté, il avait parfaitement conscience que la jeune fille qu'il tenait captive était sa meilleure amie, la présence de Caroline était prévisible.

Avant même que le petit groupe s'approche de la porte, Klaus sortit de sa maison et les accueillit avec un grand sourire :

- Autant de personnes chez moi en ce jour ! Mais que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Arrête ça tout de suite Klaus, s'énerva Damon. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi et pour qui nous sommes là !

- Hum, voyons, peut être que j'en ai une petite idée, se moqua l'hybride.

Afin d'éviter que la situation ne dégénère, Stefan intervint, laissant le temps à son frère de se calmer :

-Se lancer des remarques ironiques ne changera rien à la situation. Discutons et nous verrons si nous arrivons à trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Vous êtes tellement prévisibles, répliqua l'hybride en retenant un éclat de rire. Si vous pensez que je vais discuter avec vous après le mauvais coup que vous m'avez joué la dernière fois, vous êtes particulièrement naïfs !

-Je l'avais dit, murmura Damon, il ne veut pas discuter. Passons à la phase deux !

Il se précipita à la porte sur le regard amusé du beau vampire Originel. A l'instant où il allait pénétrer dans la maison, une force invisible le stoppa et le fit valser dans la poussière, à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, provoquant la stupeur de ses amis, même celle de Caroline, qui s'efforçait pourtant de garder une attitude impassible depuis son arrivée.

Klaus reprit la parole, satisfait de ce petit effet :

-On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était malpoli d'entrer chez les gens sans être invité ? Et avec ce type de comportement, je ne vois vraiment aucune raison de discuter.

-Dis nous au moins ce que tu veux Klaus, tenta Stefan. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous inviter tous les quatre, et tu sais très bien que tout seul, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre toi.

L'hybride y réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Après tout, cela ne lui coutait rien de faire semblant d'écouter leurs arguments et de les envoyer paître après. Soudain, une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit :

-C'est d'accord, dit-il de sa voix mélodieuse. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec laquelle j'accepterais de discuter et vous savez très bien qui elle est.

Caroline leva brusquement les yeux vers l'hybride. Il vit aussitôt dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller parler avec lui en privé.

* * *

_Voilà pour le 6ème chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par review. Les critiques font progresser ! Si vous avez des suggestions à faire, pareil, vos idées sont toujours très bonnes !_

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera normalement la semaine prochaine (sauf si je ne parviens pas à trouver une connexion Internet car je serais à l'étranger). _

_Dedans, une longue discussion entre Klaus et Caroline notamment !_


	7. Chapter 7 : Négociation

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici (enfin) le chapitre 7 de ma fic. Je sais que j'ai quelques jours de retard mais je vous demande de bien vouloir m'en excuser, l'un des membres de ma famille a eu un très grave problème médical et pendant quelques jours, je n'ai pas eu la tête à é dernières nouvelles n'étant pas excellentes mais assez encourageantes, j'ai pris le temps de finir le chapitre pour vous le poster pas trop en retard mais je m'excuse pour les fautes qui sont peut être plus nombreuses que d'habitude et la qualité peut être plus médiocre de ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire cependant ce qui ne va pas, puisque je le retoucherais peut être quand j'aurais à nouveau plus de temps._

_ Encore un grand merci à tout ceux qui commentent mes chapitres, vos messages me font toujours plaisir. Et merci aussi à ceux qui ne commentent pas mais qui me lisent quand même, je vous adore aussi ! D'ailleurs, c__omme d'habitude, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes (j'en profite pour dire que si vous souhaitez toujours que je vous réponde, indiquez votre nom, pseudo en bas de votre message suite aux changements effectués par le site)._

_**Lorelei**** :** merci pour le compliment et ta review ! Pour la discussion Klaus-Caroline, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre ^^_

**_Estelle : _**_Déjà merci de toujours me lire et de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Il est sûr que la vengeance de Klaus complique sacrèment les choses mais tout n'est pas perdu pour autant. N'hésites pas à me dire si tu n'aimes pas ce chapitre cependant._

**_Mariie : _**_Merci pour tes deux reviews et tes gentils compliments ! Pour le retard, pas de problème, j'ai aussi passé le bac Es cette année donc je comprends tout à fait ! J'espère que ça a été pour toi !_

**_Maggie : _**_Encore une fois merci pour ce merveilleux commentaire ! J'aimerais pouvoir te faire un roman aussi long pour te dire à quel point tes commentaires sont motivants mais je pense que tu t'en doutes. La manière donc tu analyses les personnages est vraiment poussée et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je dirais juste que j'ai quand même essayé dans le début du chapitre de montrer que les autres, en tout cas Stefan, se souciaient un peu de Caroline même si c'est vrai qu'on peut légitimement se poser la question parfois en regardant la série. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de lire ton prochain commentaire !_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Négociation

Pourquoi cela tombe toujours sur moi ? se demandait Caroline. Elle n'avait réellement aucune envie de se retrouver face à Klaus, face à ce Klaus redevenu l'être immoral et diabolique qu'elle se devait de haïr. Elle craignait autant qu'il maintienne cette arrogance et ce dédain actuel, assez problématique pour tenter de trouver un accord, ou qu'il reprenne son attitude séductrice avec elle, ce qui lui permettrait de négocier plus facilement mais serait un peu déplacé vu les circonstances.

De plus, elle sentait bien que tous les espoirs de ses amis reposaient sur elle et cela faisait grandir son anxiété. Si elle échouait à discuter avec lui, devait-elle tenter toute seule autre chose ? Elle ne serait jamais en mesure d'égaler l'hybride en terme de force mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre échappatoire. Si elle ne réussissait pas sa mission, Jeremy avait de grandes chances de ne plus voir un autre matin !

Caroline sentait la confusion et l'hésitation l'envahir, toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Elle était partagée entre son altruisme et son instinct de survie, sa loyauté à ses amis et le sentiment de s'acharner sans cesse sur l'hybride qui se tenait devant elle. Et le regard que lui lançait Damon, un regard à la fois impérieux et méprisant, ne faisait qu'accroître sa culpabilité d'oser hésiter entre elle et ses amis.

Cependant, à l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à rejeter ses pensées égoïstes et à s'avancer en direction de l'Originel, Stefan s'interposa entre elle et l'hybride qui l'observait d'un air moqueur, prit une posture clairement défensive vis-à-vis de Caroline et s'exclama d'une voix forte et sans appel :

-Elle n'ira pas avec toi toute seule là dedans !

-Et pourquoi pas ? murmura Klaus d'un ton velouté mais clairement menaçant.

Damon quant à lui envoyait des regards d'avertissement à son frère, semblant signifier « ne viens pas tout faire échouer pour Barbie ».

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle, répliqua Stefan sans se soucier du comportement de son frère. Qui peut dire ce que tu vas lui faire ?

-Dangereux ? Caroline est pourtant l'unique personne de votre charmant petit groupe qui n'a pas à craindre de subir mes foudres et vous le savez pertinemment, vu que vous l'envoyez toujours me distraire en cas de problème.

-Tu es bien trop instable pour qu'on puisse être sûr de quoi que ce soit à ton sujet !

L'intervention de Stefan était loin d'énerver la jeune vampire, elle était même ravie de la protection que lui apportait son ami. Une fois de plus, et alors que peut être la vie d'Elena était en jeu, il refusait de l'abandonner face au danger et cela même si son frère s'y opposait. Cela la touchait énormément.

Pour autant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait, elle non plus, pas le droit ni l'envie d'abandonner son amie. Elle se devait de la protéger et de la sauver de Klaus. Elle posa donc avec douceur sa petite main sur le bras de son protecteur et lui dit, d'une voix calme :

-C'est bon, Stefan, je vais y aller.

-Ne te sens pas obligée, murmura son ami. Tu n'as pas céder à ses exigences, ni à celles de personne. Et je ne pourrais pas te protéger si tu pars seule avec lui.

-Je me débrouillerais. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas réellement le choix !

Sur ces mots, elle s'avança vers l'hybride qui souriait d'un air victorieux, comme une personne découvrant qu'elle a gagné le gros lot à la loterie.

-Caroline Forbes, veux tu me faire l'honneur de pénétrer dans ma demeure ? l'invita Klaus ironiquement.

Lui lançant un regard noir, elle tourna la poignée de la demeure et, d'un air hésitant, franchit le seuil suivi de près par l'Originel, sous les regards inquiets des 3 personnes coincées dehors.

* * *

Klaus pouvait observer sans aucun conteste l'attitude hostile que Caroline s'efforçait de maintenir en sa présence. Il savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait mérité mais cela le touchait quand même un petit peu. Il n'aimait pas décevoir Caroline, il aimait plutôt la surprendre avec son comportement souvent bien différent de ce qu'elle imaginait. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, la surprise avait sans doute était plutôt négative. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'être le plus intransigeant possible dans cette histoire, ils l'avaient trahi, ils le payaient et le paieraient encore.

Il évita donc de croiser le regard azur de la jeune fille qui aurait pu faire faiblir sa résolution, et face au silence qui s'installait, il reprit la parole :

-Il va être difficile de négocier si tu ne m'adresses pas la parole, Caroline, se moqua-t-il.

-Je ne te parlerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve qu'ils sont tous les deux encore en vie !

-Je ne te laisserais pas les voir si c'est ce que tu attends !

L'hybride savait en effet qu'apercevoir le frère de sa meilleure amie étendu dans son propre sang et avec sa chair déchirée en de multiples endroits n'allait pas aider Caroline à accepter de dialoguer avec lui. Pour la rassurer, il ajouta cependant :

-Mais ils sont bien tous les deux vivants, je te donne ma parole là-dessus !

-Ta parole ? s'énerva-t-elle. Et tu penses sincèrement que j'accorde la moindre valeur à ta parole alors que tu détiens deux de mes amis en otage ?

-Je n'ai aucune raison de les tuer, lui répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Tant qu'Alaric n'est pas réveillé, il m'est plus utile de conserver mon double vivant, afin de créer mes hybrides. Et la seule utilité de son frère étant de vous empêcher d'accomplir un acte stupide, je me vois mal le tuer. Pour l'instant, tu n'as donc rien à craindre pour eux.

Ces mots ne calmèrent pas pour autant Caroline. Il pouvait la voir froncer ses fins sourcils et mordre ses délicates lèvres, comme pour retenir de malheureuses paroles qui auraient sans doute un effet dévastateur quant à leur entente. Elle était vraiment magnifique en colère ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Il avait conscience que le moment était mal choisi pour ce type de réflexion, mais cela aurait été lui faire offense de ne pas le remarquer. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si cette négociation avait une réelle importance à ses yeux, il ne comptait pas relâcher ne serait que l'un des deux otages, sauf si une offre vraiment inattendue et hors du commun était mise sur la table, ce dont il doutait fortement. Il était en position de force, il le savait et cela justifiait ce genre de comportement. Enfin, il pressentait que, vu son comportement récent, ces moments étaient sans doute les derniers avant bien longtemps qu'il passait en compagnie de la jeune fille. Autant donc en profiter pour graver le plus de détails possibles dans sa mémoire.

Ce comportement désinvolte n'échappa cependant pas à la belle vampire qui le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de l'interroger d'un air maussade :

-Pourquoi est ce que tu me dévisages ainsi ?

N'étant pas en mesure de pouvoir lui dire la vérité, Klaus se contenta de lui sourire mystérieusement avant de lui indiquer d'un signe de la main de le suivre. Arrivé dans l'un des nombreux salons de la maison, il lui proposa galantement un siège avant de s'assoir en face d'elle.

* * *

Le comportement de l'hybride commençait à sérieusement taper sur les nerfs de Caroline. Il se permettait une attitude séductrice avec elle, presqu'une attitude de gentleman, alors qu'il séquestrait ses amis dans le même temps. Et il semblait de surcroit croire qu'elle allait accepter ses attentions avec le sourire ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se battre avec lui sur ce point aussi, elle se contenta donc d'accepter le siège qu'il lui tendait en ravalant sa colère.

Afin d'éviter qu'il continue à l'exaspérer avec ses remarques ironiques, elle reprit la parole la première :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? l'attaqua-t-elle. Quel est ton but ?

-Simplement me venger, répondit-il avec franchise.

-Te venger ? Mais de quoi te venges-tu ici ? Elena et Jeremy ne sont pas ceux qui s'en sont pris à toi. Si tu voulais vraiment une vengeance, alors tu t'attaquerais aux véritables responsables.

-Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre à ce sujet Caroline, murmura-t-il sans se départir de son éternel sourire hautain. Pour faire souffrir les autres, dans la majorité des cas, il est plus efficace de s'en prendre à leurs proches qu'à eux directement. Tu le découvriras un jour.

-Et tu crois réellement que Damon en a quelque chose à faire que tu tortures Jeremy ? s'indigna-t-elle. Il ne se soucie pas une seule seconde de lui !

-Tu te trompes. Il s'inquiète de tout ce qui pourrait blesser sa précieuse Elena. De toute façon, mes motifs ne te concernent pas. Ce n'est pas censé être l'objet de cette discussion. Sauf si tu essayes de me dire que ta proposition consiste à me faire changer de défouloir…

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela !

-C'est bien dommage, riposta-t-il. J'aurais pris un grand plaisir à faire subir le même sort à ton cher Tyler…

Ses mots mirent Caroline hors d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : la facilité avec laquelle il menaçait tous ses proches alors qu'il lui avait promis le contraire quelques jours auparavant, ou simplement le fait qu'il ose avoir ce genre de comportement avec elle. Les belles paroles de l'hybride lui paraissent bien loin. Les « je t'envie », « c'est pourquoi je t'apprécie » et tout son discours sur le monde qu'il pouvait lui offrir s'étaient transformés en ressentiment, en amertume et en rage. Elle avait beau rester indifférente en surface, elle ne pouvait nier que ses paroles étaient touchantes. Elle ne pouvait pas dire honnêtement que Klaus lui plaisait, ses sentiments lui paraissaient bien plus complexes à définir, surtout en de telles circonstances, mais les intentions qu'il avait eu à son égard, et qu'il était le premier à avoir eu, lui étaient réellement agréables. Elle les avait même parfois regrettées durant cette année et demi sans lui.

Et c'est pourquoi, en le voyant si cruel, elle ne pût s'empêcher de rétorquer :

-Et après, tu oses te demander pourquoi tu es toujours seul.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle savait que la solitude de l'hybride était un point particulièrement sensible pour lui-même. Et elle n'aimait pas trop s'en prendre aux points faibles des personnes, surtout qu'elle l'avait déjà fait il y a trois jours pour Klaus qui pouvait être très intransigeant. Et à voir la façon dont la mâchoire de l'Originel s'était contracté à ses mots, Caroline avait raison d'éprouver des regrets voire même des craintes.

Les yeux de l'hybride s'assombrirent et comme près de deux ans auparavant, il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui murmurer, d'une voix cependant impérieuse :

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir.

Il partit ensuite en direction du fond de la salle,

Encore une fois, il fuyait. N'était-il bon qu'à ça? s'interrogea-telle. Elle comprenait qu'il se sente blessé et elle s'en voulait d'une certaine façon d'en être la cause mais ce comportement l'exaspérait.

-Comment peut-il prétendre en avoir quelque chose à faire de moi et ne pas oser affronter ce que je pense de lui ? pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle réalisa aussitôt qu'elle ne s'était pas contentée de parler dans sa tête et se tourna en direction de l'hybride afin de voir s'il l'avait entendu. Evidemment, avec sa chance légendaire, c'était le cas. Klaus fit demi tour en un éclair et se repositionna devant la jeune femme, plongeant ses yeux bleus magnifiques dans le regard de Caroline, comme si il essayait de lire en elle.

-Evidement que je me soucie de ce que tu penses, Caroline. Mais qu'attends-tu que je fasse lorsque tu me dis de telles choses ? Je ne peux pas agir avec toi comme avec les autres. Si l'un de tes amis, n'importe lequel, osait me dire une telle chose, je lui arracherais son cœur dans la seconde qui suit… Mais toi, je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas te blesser.

De telles paroles ne pouvaient que toucher Caroline mais le contexte dans lequel il lui disait cela ne plaisait nullement à la blonde. Pour cela, elle riposta :

-Et tu crois que ce que tu fais là ne me blesse pas ? Tu tortures mes amis, tu les menaces… Et après ça, tu veux que je te donne une chance !

-Tu ne peux pas me changer, répondit-il avec violence alors que son regard se faisait de plus en plus intense. Cela fait plus de 1000 ans que j'existe, je ne vais pas me transformer du jour au lendemain en gentil petit vampire se nourrissant de lapins et ne vivant que pour protéger la précieuse petite Elena Gilbert !

- Je sais très bien que tu ne changeras jamais. Mais cela ne signifie pas que tu ne puisses pas faire d'effort.

- Et pourquoi faire des efforts ? s'emporta-t-il. Pour quelqu'un qui ne cesse de me rejeter ? Tu ne t'intéresses à moi que lorsque tu as besoin d'aide.

Caroline réalisa qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Son propre comportement envers lui était loin d'être parfait. Il lui avait montrait des aspects insoupçonnés de lui et en réponse, elle s'était servie de lui ou moquait de lui. Mais ce n'était pas non plus que de sa faute.

- Et comment pourrais-je avoir un autre comportement ? s'indigna-t-elle. Tu n'es pas fichu de rester deux jours sans t'en prendre à ceux que j'aime. Comment pourrais te donner une chance ?

- Ne fais pas semblant de l'avoir envisagé, grommela l'hybride avec amertume.

- Evidemment que je l'ai envisagé, s'exclama-t-elle. Mais à chaque fois, que je l'envisage, à chaque fois que je découvre un aspect attrayant de toi, tu te sens obligé de détruire cela. Peu importe que je t'apprécie, ce n'est pas et ca ne sera jamais possible !

Après ces paroles enflammées, elle prit quelques instants pour reprendre ce souffle. Levant les yeux vers Klaus, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait cessé de la fixer, bouche bée, semblant ne pas croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle l'appréciait. Comment avait-elle pu avoir une pensée pareille en ce moment critique ? Et surtout ressentait-elle vraiment un tel sentiment pour l'hybride ?

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré qu'il soit moins travaillé que d'habitude._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos critiques, remarques, suggestions (les compliments sont acceptés aussi ^^)._

_Et un grand merci à tous !_


	8. Chapter 8 : Choisir

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !_

_Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic (déjà le huitième). Ce n'est pas un chapitre d'actions mais j'espère qu'il vous paraitra intéressant quand même, il me paraissait nécessaire en tout cas._

_Je profite de cette petite introduction de chapitre pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages et laissé des reviews de soutien et d'encouragement en cette période difficile, cela m'a vraiment touché et remotivée pour écrire. La situation s'améliorant de jour en jour, je pense pouvoir dire sans trop m'avancer que ce ne sera dans quelques semaines sans doute plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Merci à tous !_

_Enfin, je vais répondre comme à chaque chapitre aux reviews anonymes :_

**_- Mariie :_**_ J'aime bien maintenir un peu de suspens en fin de chapitre même si c'est cruel pour mes lecteurs ... Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité (j'ai l'impression de te le dire à chaque fois mais bon, il vaut mieux trop que pas assez ^^) Au fait, ça a été pour le bac ?_

**_- Gabriel McGregor :_**_ pas de problème, on a tous une vie, merci de continuer à me lire en tout cas et merci pour tous ces compliments qui m'ont bien fait rougir derrière mon écran._

**_- Guest_**_ : Merci pour ta review. C'est sûr que Klaus ne s'attendait pas à ça... Juste stp la prochaine fois, signe ta review avec ton prénom ou un pseudo juste pour que je m'y retrouve ^^ (mais je sais que l'oubli est facile avec ce nouveau système très contestable). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

**_- Estelle :_**_ Alors déjà merci pour ta franchise ! N'hésites pas à me développer pourquoi la prochaine fois (même si j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ^^). Et merci d'être toujours là même si tu es déçue ! Si tu as des suggestions, n'hésites pas !_

**_- Sofia :_**_ Une nouvelle lectrice =) Déjà, merci d'avoir tout lu, merci aussi d'avoir commenté et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_- _**_Maggie : _**_Un gros merci déjà pour ton soutien. La situation va en s'améliorant donc l'écriture ne devrait plus être pénalisée mais tu as raison et j'y penserais au prochain coup dur. Tes reviews détaillées me sont très précieuses pour voir si mes lecteurs et lectrices ressentent ce que je veux faire passer et très souvent, nous sommes d'accord (notamment sur la personnalité de Klaus et Caroline). Tu vas même parfois bien au delà de ma pensée et c'est vraiment super intéressant de te lire. Et grâce à toi, je me suis repassée quelques épisodes de VD pour revoir la relation Anna-Jeremy qui a en effet certaines similitudes avec le Klaroline même si les deux relations restent assez différentes sur le fond._

_Encore merci et j'attends ton prochain roman avec impatience !_

_- _**_Guest (2) :_**_ Merci de ta review. Et oui, les lapsus arrivent souvent dans la vie alors pourquoi pas à Caroline ^^ Juste penses stp à noter un pseudo ou ton prénom la prochaine fois (pour pas que je te confonde avec un autre). Merci en tout cas pour tes gentils mots._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Choisir**

Elle l'appréciait ! Et mieux, elle l'avait avouée face à lui, en le regardant dans les yeux. Klaus n'aurait jamais, surtout en de pareilles circonstances, osé espérer un tel aveu de la part de la jeune fille. Il se trouvait tellement pris de court qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester là, bouche bée, la fixant en attendant le moment où elle lui avouerait que ce n'était qu'une blague, qu'elle souhaitait uniquement tester sa réaction.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas du tout la réaction de Caroline. La vampire, une fois qu'elle eut pris conscience des mots qui venaient de franchir ses lèvres, tourna les talons en un éclair et s'enfuit de la pièce sous les yeux ébahis de l'hybride. Il partit aussitôt à sa poursuite, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire. Il bondit hors de sa maison, prêt à l'arracher à ses amis. Mais elle n'était pas avec ceux-ci, elle disparait déjà au bout de la longue route menant à sa maison. Il passa devant Matt et les Salvatore, qui observaient d'un air éberlué la scène, et continua à suivre Caroline.

Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se mit à sourire. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour, il courrait derrière une fille pour une autre raison que se nourrir d'elle ou la tuer, il l'aurait traité de fou. Et pourtant, c'était le cas pour ce bébé vampire actuellement. Elle avait vraiment un don pour révéler des aspects inattendus de lui.

Utilisant sa vitesse hybride, il surgit devant elle, bien décidé à lui bloquer le passage tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé avec elle. L'expression de stupeur s'étalant sur le visage de la délicate blonde montrait clairement qu'elle-même ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il la suive. A moins qu'elle ne ce soit tout simplement pas remis de ses dernières paroles.

-Laisse-moi passer, maugréa-t-elle.

-Hors de question tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu, répondit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme, tout en renforçant l'emprise de ses mains sur les bras de la jeune fille. Je veux simplement savoir si tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit.

-A quoi bon ? s'emporta-t-elle avec une certaine lassitude. Que ce soit vrai ou non, cela ne changera rien à notre relation ! Tu resteras toujours l'homme qui ne cesse de t'en prendre à mes amis, de les faire souffrir. Rien ne pourra rattraper ce que tu as fait.

-Peut être que ça ne changera rien pour eux, mais tu sais que pour toi, cela change tout. De plus, il serait temps que tu prennes des décisions sans te soucier de ce que pensent les autres, Caroline !

La vampire le regarda droit dans les yeux et il put voir dans son regard à quelle point elle était confuse, ne sachant pas quoi faire, quoi lui dire. Il décida alors de la laisser partir afin qu'elle puisse réfléchir par elle-même, pendant que lui s'occuperait de ses propres problèmes.

Il relâcha donc les bras de Caroline et lui murmura, ses lèvres posées juste au dessus de son oreille « Viens me voir quand tu auras pris une décision quel qu'elle soit ! ». Puis, il la regarda partir, sa crinière blonde volant dans tous les sens, profitant de la sérénité que lui apportait cette vison, avant de retourner aux troubles de sa vie.

* * *

Caroline courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'au porche de sa maison. Là seulement, elle osa prendre quelques secondes pour respirer et se calmer. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle s'était senti obligée de quitter le lieu de sa mission aussi rapidement, elle s'était contentée de suivre ce que son corps et son instinct lui dictaient.

Face à lui, elle était déboussolée, trahie par les multiples émotions qu'elle ressentait sans parvenir à les contrôler. Ses propres paroles l'avaient surprise mais elle savait qu'elles étaient vraies. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il ferrait sans doute encore, elle se surprenait à apprécier sa compagnie. Elle était sûre de ne pas l'aimer au sens où elle aimait Tyler mais elle ne le détestait plus pour autant.

L'avait-elle-même détesté un jour ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle l'avait évidemment craint pour le danger qu'il représentait, sa capacité à pouvoir se débarrasser de quiconque se mettant en travers de son chemin et son indestructibilité. Elle avait aussi clairement voulu le tuer, pour protéger Elena mais cela sans savoir qui il était réellement. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait transformé l'homme qu'elle aimait en hybride sous ses yeux et la seconde fois était le soir où il l'avait nourri de son sang. Elle n'avait donc eu aucun scrupule à comploter contre lui, n'ayant pas de réel lien avec cet homme. Mais cette absence de lien, cet inconnu autour de cet hybride l'empêchait de pouvoir dire qu'elle le détestait. Il est impossible de haïr quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas.

Pour autant, elle avait conscience que ne pas le haïr (et même l'apprécier comme elle lui avait dit) ne changeait pas son problème. Elle était loyale à ses amis, ceux là passaient avant tout le monde pour elle, même avant son copain et parfois même avant sa famille. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas les abandonner, cesser de croire aux valeurs qui la composaient depuis 18 années, pour un homme que tout le monde voyait comme un meurtrier au tempérament imprévisible et qui avait détruit la vie de tous ses amis.

Son téléphone se mit d'un coup à tournoyer sur le bureau tout en émettant un sifflement aigu, faisant cesser l'introspection de la jeune vampire. Elle vit que Stefan cherchait à la joindre, sans doute afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il est vrai que sa fuite à travers champs avait du paraitre très étrange à ses compagnons. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas en état de lui répondre à l'heure actuelle, elle aurait obligée de lui mentir, ce qu'elle préférait éviter. Elle ne pouvait en effet nullement révéler à Stefan qu'elle s'interrogeait sur ce que deviendrait sa vie si elle choisissait de partir avec Klaus.

Elle l'envisageait sérieusement en cet instant, réalisant qu'être avec lui simplifierait énormément sa vie. D'un coté, elle aurait la vie dont elle aurait toujours rêvée, un homme prêt à énormément de choses pour elle, ne voulant que son bonheur et étant en mesure de lui offrir n'importe quoi et d'un autre coté, ses amis seraient saufs puisque Klaus serait focalisé sur elle. Cependant, elle connaissait Klaus, il ne serait pas dupe, si elle accepterait son ancienne proposition, il comprendrait forcément la raison. De surcroît, elle ne voulait pas jouer encore avec ses sentiments, trop de personnes l'avaient déjà fait souffrir en le rejetant ou en le servant uniquement par intérêt. Même si une odieuse petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait qu'il le méritait et qu'elle ne faisait par conséquent que se chercher des excuses, elle refusait de lui mentir à nouveau. Enfin, elle avait aussi tout simplement peur qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle, qu'il soit pris dans sa vendetta stupide et qu'il la rejette donc.

Réalisant que ses pensées ne la menaient nulle part, elle se jeta avec frustration sur sa couverture rose et décida de prendre une décision avec le lendemain matin. Quelque soit celle-là, elle s'y tiendrait ensuite et peu importe les quelconques regrets qu'elle pourrait ressentir par la suite.

* * *

Klaus aurait lui aussi bien aimé avoir quelques minutes à lui pour réfléchir. Mais, à son plus grand regret, il ne pouvait pas. Il allait en effet être obligé de s'expliquer un minimum avec les trois imbéciles qui attendaient devant la porte de sa maison, espérant en vain qu'il laisse repartir le double et son frère.

Il trouvait cela désolant de les voir trépigner d'impatience en le voyant de retour, sans même se soucier une seule seconde ce qui avait pu faire fuir Caroline. Bon sang, était-il le seul dans cette fichue ville à se soucier de la jeune vampire pour une raison autre que le rôle d'appât qu'elle pouvait jouer ? Cela le confortait vraiment dans l'idée qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait, une vie de princesse (même si il était loin d'être un prince) avec une personne l'aimant sincèrement à la fois pour son âme si pure, sa conception de la vie si innocente et adorable et sa remarquable beauté.

Ses pensées firent augmenter sa colère et c'est donc avec un air menaçant qu'il s'avança vers les trois hommes.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? grommela l'hybride, sa démarche assurée renforçant la sensation de force qui se dégageait de lui.

Les deux frères s'interrogèrent du regard, paraissant se demander lequel des deux devait prendre la parole, tandis que Matt les observait d'un air craintif, comme si il regrettait de plus en plus sa présence.

-Tu ne nous as pas dit ta réponse, murmura finalement avec hésitation Stefan.

-Quelle réponse ? Je vous ai déjà indiqué que je ne négocierais pas avec vous trois, s'impatienta l'effrayant blond. Et tu sais que je n'aime pas me répéter, Stefan !

-Oui mais ton entrevue avec Caroline a bien donné quelque chose, riposta-t-il. Qu'avez-vous donc convenu ?

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé toi-même ?

-Parce qu'elle ne n'est pas restée suffisamment longtemps parmi nous pour qu'on puisse, intervient l'autre Salvatore d'un ton agacé.

-Et personne d'entre vous n'a tenté de savoir pourquoi elle ne restait pas, pourquoi elle avait l'air bouleversée ? fit semblant de s'insurger Klaus, dans le but de pousser à bout les deux frères même si leurégoïsme n'était pas une révélation pour lui. Et vous osez vous présenter ensuite comme un petit groupe solidaire et uni…

-Il n'est pas bien compliqué de comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait mal, l'attaqua Damon. Tu es le coupable ! Maintenant, rend-nous Elena !

Klaus se sentait prêt à exploser. Décidément, outre le fait d'être une bande d'égoïstes hypocrites, ils osaient aussi lui parler d'une telle manière, alors même qu'il détenait la femme qu'ils aimaient en otage. Il avait quand même plus de 1000ans, était réputé invincible ayant maintes et maintes fois prouvé de quoi il était capable surtout lorsqu'il était énervé. Et ils continuaient à le mépriser.

-Vous n'êtes pas très futés, reprit-il d'une voix grinçante. Vous vous montrez désagréables avec moi alors que je suis en position dominante. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous délivrerez Elena !

Damon voulut intervenir une nouvelle fois mais il se fit arrêter par son frère, qui se rendait compte que cela n'arrangerait pas la situation.

-Alors, dis-nous ce que tu veux en échange d'elle et Jeremy, tenta Stefan d'une voix lasse.

-Cela serait trop facile, se moqua l'Originel. Comme je suis bon prince, je vais vous laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Lorsque vous aurez une proposition décente à me faire, vous êtes libres de revenir me voir. Mais il vaut mieux pour vous que celle-ci soit vraiment intéressante, sinon vous en payerez les conséquences…

Sur ces mots menaçants, il quitta les deux frères et Matt, qui était comme à son habitude resté silencieux tout ce temps et retourna dans sa maison, ressassant les mots de Caroline. Cette journée s'était finalement révélée bien plus intéressante que prévue…

* * *

Caroline n'était toujours pas décidée à la fin de la journée. Elle s'était pourtant considérée comme une femme de caractère, savant prendre des choix mais là, face à une telle situation, elle se retrouvait comme une Elena face à deux Salvatore, c'est-à-dire indécise. Les deux situations comportaient autant d'avantages que de décisions et elle ne parvenait pas à savoir laquelle serait la moins néfaste pour elle ainsi que ses amis.

Elle décida finalement d'aller se coucher, espérant que l'adage disant « la nuit porte conseil » était véridique. Cependant, juste avant d'éteindre la lumière, elle vit que Stefan lui avait finalement laissé un message sur son portable, quelques heures auparavant.

_« Caroline, c'est moi, disait son meilleur ami d'une voix où l'inquiétude était perceptible. Où es tu donc parti et que s'est il passé ce matin pour que tu sois si bouleversée ? Qu'a dit Klaus ? Nous avons bien essayé de conclure un marché avec lui après ton départ mais il n'a pas accepté. Damon propose qu'on se retrouve tous demain matin afin qu'on décide d'une nouvelle marche à suivre. Il est préférable d'agir vite avant qu'il s'en prenne à un autre d'entre nous. J'espère donc te voir demain. »_

En écoutant cet enregistrement, Caroline prit conscience d'une chose : Klaus n'arrêterait vraiment pas sa vengeance sauf s'il était distrait par quelque chose de plus attrayant. Et elle pouvait jouer ce rôle. Elle était la seule à être en mesure de faire cela, la seule à pouvoir tous les protéger pour les prochaines années. Comme Stefan, elle se devait de se sacrifier mais contrairement à lui, cela durerait plus que trois mois. Si elle devait rester toute la durée de l'existence d'Elena avec lui, elle le ferait. Et bien que cette action soit intéressée, elle ne trahirait pas l'hybride. Elle lui resterait fidèle au maximum pour tous les sauver.

Convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix, elle fonça vers le manoir des Mikaelson, espérant que Klaus l'appréciait suffisamment pour accepter son marché.

Cependant, arrivée à proximité de la coquette demeure, deux silhouettes postées devant la porte l'obligèrent à se précipiter derrière le premier buisson en vue pour se cacher. Les deux frères Salvatore étaient en effet en train de tambouriner contre la belle porte principale de la résidence de Klaus.

Pourquoi étaient-ils donc là ? s'interrogea Caroline. Ils risquaient de ruiner son plan. De plus, elle savait que Klaus n'accepterait de délivrer son double qu'à de lourdes conditions, et qu'en aucun cas, il ne renoncerait totalement à sa vengeance, il souhaiterait conserver un bouc émissaire quoi qu'il arrive. Et soudain, une idée s'imposa à elle : et s'ils avaient tous deux encore une fois décidé de sauver Elena à n'importe quel prix ? Et s'ils étaient tous les deux prêts à abandonner le reste de leurs amis juste pour la belle brune ?

* * *

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop décus mais même si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par review !_

_Vos suggestions et hypothèses sont aussi les bienvenues !_

_Merci d'avance !_


	9. Chapter 9 Planifier

_Bonsoir à tous ! Voici (enfin) le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Avant tout, une nouvelle fois, un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent, qui me mettent dans leur favori__, qui me recommandent, qui me commentent et tout simplement qui me lisent ! Vous me motivez énormèment alors un grand merci !_

_Je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite mais je suis en plein dans mes inscriptions après bac donc le planning est un peu chargé ^^_

_Deuxièment, j'aimerais simplement vous parler un peu du chapitre. Il est plus long que d'habitude (enfin de 400 mots, rien d'exeptionnel non plus) mais je trouve la seconde partie (et même la troisième) un peu ennuyeuse. N'hésitez donc pas à me le dire si vous partagez cet avis, j'essayerais de la réecrire de manière plus synthètique sans doute une fois cette fic finie. Le prochain chapitre sera normalement mieux, je le promets ^^_

_Enfin, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes :_

_- Estelle : ta réponse en début de chapitre et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop prévisible et que tu aimeras. Dis le moi sinon ! _

_- Chupa14 : Déjà bienvenue ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui, il reste encore quelques hcapitres, j'en prévois 14-15 pour cette fic, au minimum 13._

_-Mariie : le rapprochement n'est pas pour ce chapitre mais pour bientôt, tu vas voir ça en fin de chapitre ! Bravo pour ton bac alors ! Et merci =)_

_-Maggie : mon roman préféré ^^ Alors, déjà, pour commencer, tu vas vite te rendre compte que le voyage de Caroline ne va plus être la priorité, j'espère que cela ne te décevra pas trop (je n'aime pas l'idée d'un Klaroline basé sur Caroline essayant seulement de sauver ses amis mais je voulais mentionner la possibilité). Pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre aussi :s Et pour les pdv, tu as raison, certains sont pas très utiles, mais j'ai commencé la fic comme ça (au début, c'était d'ailleurs utile) et je vais essayer de la finir comme ça. N'hésite pas à me le redire si tu en revois des pas très utiles !__J'espère que tu aimeras quand même le chapitre et pressée de lire ton prochain roman !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Planifier **

Klaus gémit en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. A la frénésie des coups, il pouvait supposer sans prendre grand risque qu'il s'agissait sans doute encore des chevaliers servants d'Elena Gilbert. Ces deux là commençaient à vraiment l'exaspérer et cela n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose lorsqu'on connaissait son caractère facilement irascible.

Cependant, et bien qu'il le regrette de ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser d'une bonne partie de cette bande d'enfants indésirables, il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt d'accomplir une telle action au moins dans les prochaines semaines voire les prochains mois. Evidemment, il savait déjà que cela le séparerait de Caroline mais malgré tout l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille, elle n'était pas à elle toute seule une raison suffisante pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. La raison principale de cette décision qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment était sa famille. Rebekah, avec le mauvais gout qui la caractérisait en matière d'homme, s'était attaché à l'ainé des Salvatore et Elijah avait développé un gout ridicule pour Elena sans doute en raison de sa ressemblance avec son premier et unique amour. En temps normal, Klaus se serait peu soucié de ce que pensait son frère et sa sœur et aurait accompli sa vengeance mais il venait tout juste de retrouver sa famille et il ne voulait en aucun cas la désunir aussi rapidement. Il avait souffert pendant des siècles de l'absence de sa fratrie et ressentir à nouveau ce vide n'était pas à l'ordre du jour pour lui.

Pour cette raison, il alla finalement ouvrir la porte et tenta de garder son calme lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'identité de ses indésirables visiteurs.

-Que me vaut ce plaisir, messieurs ? questionna l'hybride d'un ton clairement ironique.

-Nous avons besoin de te parler, se moqua Damon d'une voix pourtant plus soucieuse que d'ordinaire.

-C'est fou, je ne m'en serais jamais douté, répliqua son ennemi de toujours. J'espère que ce que vous allez dire est un minimum intéressant sinon la santé de votre précieuse Elena pourrait en pâtir.

Cette remarque provoqua un silence, durant lequel Klaus observa les deux frères. Ils avaient l'air réellement inquiets, bien plus que la veille. Stefan n'arrêtait pas de se tordre les mains dans tous les sens comme s'il cherchait à se déstresser tandis que Damon avait abandonné son regard habituel arrogant. De plus, il ne semblait même pas vouloir utiliser son ton sarcastique pour énerver l'hybride, ce qu'il ne manquait pas de faire d'habitude. Klaus savait ce que cela signifiait : les ennuis étaient de retour pour lui aussi.

Et les paroles murmurées par Stefan quelques secondes après seulement ne firent que lui confirmer qu'il avait raison :

-Alaric Saltzman n'est plus dans son cercueil, quelqu'un l'a réveillé.

-Entrez, répondit automatiquement l'Originel.

Sa vengeance allait sans doute devoir être remise à bien plus tard, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser avant de refermer l'imposante porte du manoir, abritant les 3 vampires à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets.

* * *

Caroline avait en effet entendu toute la discussion qui venait de se tenir et cette révélation inattendue l'avait glacée. Ils avaient déjà d'énormes difficultés à gérer le retour de Klaus et évidemment il fallait que ce soit à ce moment-là qu'Alaric soit réveillé. Elle se sentait en partie coupable car elle présentait qu'il y avait un rapport entre ces deux réveils et comme elle était à l'origine du premier, indirectement, elle avait peut être provoqué le second. L'unique point positif de la situation était qu'elle aurait au moins de temps pour réfléchir à sa situation sentimentale personnelle, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

En voyant les deux frères pénétrer dans la demeure de Klaus, elle se rapprocha en douce de la demeure afin de pouvoir continuer à écouter leur conversation. Elle savait maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre intention de la trahir mais elle préférait quand même être au courant de ce qui se tramait, étant donné les idées souvent ridicules et suicidaires qu'ils avaient lorsqu'il s'agissait d'élaborer un plan d'attaque. Ils se souciaient de détails insignifiants pour être sûrs que ce dernier réussisse mais en aucun cas des risques qu'il pouvait comporter pour les personnes vulnérables y participant. Caroline était bien placée pour le savoir.

L'oreille posée juste en dessous d'une des fenêtres du salon des Mikaelson, elle reprit soudain le fil de la conversation :

-Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? s'insurgea une voix facilement reconnaissable à son accent irrésistible, malgré la colère perceptible de son propriétaire. N'avez-vous donc même pas pensé à surveiller le cercueil de l'homme pouvant tous vous réduire en cendres ?

-Bien sûr que si, s'indigna Damon. Nous l'avions placé sous la protection de notre petite sorcière mais il semblerait que ta chère maman ait une nouvelle fois réussie à la posséder depuis l'au-delà.

-C'est ridicule ! Elle ne peut pas refaire indéfiniment ce genre de choses ! Elle est morte !

-C'est l'explication la plus probable que nous ayons trouvé. Hier matin, le cercueil était encore là, verrouillé par un sort que seul Bonnie pouvait défaire, et ce soir, il était ouvert et vide. Et elle est incapable de se souvenir ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux instants. Donc je ne vois pas qui d'autre peut avoir fait une telle chose !

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas le problème actuel, tempéra Stefan. Il est plus urgent de trouver un plan d'attaque pour contrer Alaric. Il parait évident qu'il va tenter de s'en prendre à toi, Klaus, et nous devons trouver un plan d'attaque.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour me débarrasser d'Alaric. S'il vient ici, je tue le double et le problème est réglé !

Caroline frémit en entendant Klaus dire cela. Il n'avait pas tort sur le fond, la façon la plus efficace de se débarrasser d'Alaric était de tuer Elena, ils en avaient tous conscience. Mais Elena était sa meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait tolérer cela. Pour autant, la mort de Klaus, si il était bien à l'origine de leur lignée, provoquerait elle aussi des pertes importantes : Bonnie perdrait sa mère et sa meilleure amie, Matt son ancien meilleur ami et son ex-petite copine, Elena sa meilleure amie et les deux hommes qu'elle aimait… Sans compter le fait que l'hybride avait transformé Tyler et un nombre assez important de loups garous n'ayant rien demandé à personne. Une mort, même si elle lui ferait beaucoup de peine, valait peut être mieux que des centaines…

Elle se maudit pour son égoïsme et tenta de se raisonner en se remettant à écouter la conversation qui se tenait à l'intérieur, espérant qu'ils aient réussis à se mettre d'accord sur un plan.

-Je n'accepte de faire partie de ça que si tu libères Elena, s'exclama Damon.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de transiger sur ce point ! Je n'ai même pas besoin de m'allier avec vous !

-Klaus, tenta de le raisonner Stefan, si tu les libères tous les deux, nous t'offrons l'appui de Bonnie, qui a déjà pratiqué plusieurs sorts de déshydratation au cas où tu l'oublierais, et une main d'œuvre non négligeable pour que le plan aboutisse… C'est ta meilleure chance !

Un silence envahit la pièce pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles Caroline s'interrogea en vain sur quel était le plan qu'ils avaient pu réussir à élaborer dans un climat aussi tendu.

-C'est d'accord, murmura finalement Klaus. Mais je ne la libérerais que lorsque je serais sûr que le plan est mis en place et que tout le monde jouera son rôle. Et au moindre signe de trahison, je retrouve Elena et je la tue !

-Marché conclus !

-Il faudrait peut être prévenir les autres dès maintenant, suggéra Damon. Plus tôt nous serons préparés, plus nous serons efficaces et plus tôt Elena sera libre !

-Je vais tout de suite appeler Caroline ! décida son frère.

Une alarme se mit aussitôt en marche dans la tête de Caroline. Si elle répondait à ce coup de téléphone, les vampires dans la maison, séparés d'elle uniquement par un mur, l'entendraient forcément et réaliseraient qu'elle les avait espionnés. D'un autre coté, si elle ne décrochait pas, Stefan se rendrait directement chez elle et étant donné qu'il était très tard, il comprendrait que quelque chose était anormal en ne la voyant pas en train de dormir dans sa chambre. Elle était coincée, il n'y avait aucune solution à l'impasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle se sentit violemment happée en arrière par une main puissante, elle se surprit à regretter sa précédente situation. Elle se retourna pour voir qui avait bien pu la surprendre dans cette posture fâcheuse et vit alors un visage qu'elle n'avait, là aussi, plus vu depuis un an et demi : celui d'Elijah.

Elle chercha désespérément un moyen de justifier ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire l'oreille collée contre le crépi de la maison, une boucle d'oreille qu'elle aurait perdu, un trou dans le mur inquiétant… mais rien de ce qui lui venait à l'esprit n'aurait pu tromper le vampire face à elle.

-Bonjour Caroline, commença-t-il avec son habituel ton distingué. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes point rencontrés.

-En effet, répondit-elle poliment, bien qu'à l'intérieur, elle bouillait face à la politesse factice de l'Originel qui ne faisait que te retarder le moment fatidique où elle allait devoir s'expliquer.

-Pour dire la vérité, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !

-Moi non plus ! répliqua-t-elle.

Cela fit sourire Elijah, sans qu'elle sache si c'était parce qu'il savait qu'elle espionnait son frère ou qu'il pensait qu'elle avait du quitter Klaus précipitamment en raison de l'arrivée des Salvatore. Heureusement, comme le savait très bien Caroline, il n'était pas d'un naturel très curieux pour ce genre de choses, elle avait donc une chance de s'en tirer sans dommages.

-Bonnie m'a contacté pour me prévenir du « retour » d'Alaric, reprit-il pour briser le silence qui s'installait. Je suppose que c'est ainsi que tu as été mise au courant.

-En effet, sauta sur l'occasion Caroline. Elle savait que la vérité serait découverte à un moment mais ce ne serait au moins pas pour tout de suite.

-Eh bien, puisque tu es là, entrons et allons discuter, l'invita-t-il sans qu'elle puisse faire le moindre geste pour éviter de retourner dans cette demeure qu'elle craignait.

Une nouvelle matinée ennuyeuse à élaborer des plans s'annonçait pour elle…

* * *

Klaus s'ennuyait d'ailleurs profondément. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que son frère et Caroline les avaient rejoints et la situation peinait à avancer. Les Salvatore ne semblaient pas prêts à accepter la moindre des idées des Klaus et lui-même savait que aucun des plans établis par eux ne pourrait fonctionner, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient même pas capables de se mettre d'accord tous les deux. Il avait donc décidé de se faire discret, de les laisser programmer leur plan boiteux et une fois dans le feu de l'action, il ferait ce qui lui paraitrait le mieux sans se soucier des consignes établies.

Le plan semblait consister à attirer Alaric vers les maisons de Caroline et d'Elena, les deux appâts possibles pour le chasseur, de le laisser capturer l'une des deux jeunes filles et ensuite seulement de l'attaquer par surprise alors qu'il serait focalisé sur celle-ci. Outre le fait que ce plan paraissait assez prévisible pour l'hybride, il avait aussi moyennement envie qu'Alaric s'en prenne aux deux personnes qui revêtaient le plus d'importance à ses yeux à l'heure actuelle, excepté sa famille évidemment.

Il n'était pas le seul à paraître sceptique quant à ce plan, il voyait le beau visage de Caroline se froncer d'un air sceptique à chaque fois que le mot « appât » était prononcé. Cela lui paraissait compréhensible, chaque fois que Stefan ou Damon créait un plan, elle se retrouvait toujours à jouer ce rôle. Son frère, bien qu'il garde son attitude neutre, avait lui aussi l'air de ne plus pouvoir tenir et de mourir d'envie de balancer l'un des Salvatore contre le mur pour les faire taire. Même Elena, qu'il avait finalement libéré afin d'en finir au plus vite, regardait avec impatience les deux hommes, ou plutôt vampires, de sa vie.

Entendant Damon remettre en cause une fois encore la répartition des rôles de chacun, l'hybride se leva, prêt à user de la force pour enfin conclure cette discussion ne menant nulle part. Mais étonnamment Elijah le devança.

-Taisez-vous tous ! se contenta-t-il de dire sans même élever la voix.

Et aussitôt, comme par enchantement, le silence se fit dans la pièce et tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'Originel.

-Cette discussion est inutile ! reprit-il d'un ton doux mais ferme. Il n'est en aucun de votre ressort de décider qui doit faire quoi. Il suffit simplement de demander aux personnes concernées si elles sont d'accord.

-Mais si la personne n'est pas capable de voir que la situation est dangereuse pour elle...tenta de répliquer Damon en visant distinctement Elena.

-Mes paroles n'avaient nullement besoin d'être complétés par une intervention indésirable, Damon.

Klaus ne put s'empêcher d'admirer pendant quelques instants le silence respectueux qui suivit les paroles de son frère. Cela avait toujours été le talent d'Elijah d'utiliser son charisme pour obtenir ce qu'il convoitait là où lui-même se servait plutôt de la force et des menaces. Paradoxalement, c'était cette importante différence qui leur permettait de constituer une très bonne équipe. Il aurait simplement préféré qu'Elena et Caroline ne le regardent pas avec cette même expression de remerciement sur le visage, comme s'il avait accompli une action héroïque.

Voulant ne pas s'attarder sur cette admiration de la femme qui lui plaisait envers son frère, il reprit à son tour la parole :

-Il serait quand même utile que quelqu'un récapitule le plan pour que nous soyons tous au courant. Stefan ?

-Le plan est simple. Caroline se trouve dans sa maison avec Tyler, Elena et Jeremy sont quant à eux aussi dans leur maison où soit Damon, soit moi, se trouvera. Rebekah ira quant à elle chez Matt pour qu'ils ne soient pas mêlés à ce plan sans que ça paraisse suspect. Toi et Elijah, ainsi que Bonnie lorsqu'elle nous aura rejoints, vous trouverez dans ce manoir prêt à rappliquer dès qu'Alaric se manifestera. Des questions ?

Klaus ne trouvait pas la répartition des rôles foncièrement mauvaise mais il bloquait légèrement sur l'idée de Tyler protégeant Caroline. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre des risques inutiles face à la seule personne capable de le tuer définitivement mais il savait pertinemment que si Alaric décidait de tuer Caroline, ce n'était pas Tyler qui allait la protéger. Pire, ce dernier la laisserait même prendre des risques insensés là où lui l'en empêcherait.

Pour cela, et bien que cela lui coute d'oser s'en soucier devant autant de personnes, il intervint à nouveau :

-Je suis opposé à une partie de ce plan. Pensez vous réellement qu'il est prudent de laisser un gamin veiller sur Caroline quand un vampire à la force équivalente de moi ou mon frère la menace ? Il vaut mieux que je remplace Tyler.

Caroline le dévisagea avec surprise suite à son intervention mais ne dit pas un mot, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Damon :

-Et toi tu crois qu'Alaric ne va se douter de rien s'il te voie avec Caroline ?

-Un, il n'est pas supposé me voir, répliqua l'hybride d'un air arrogant et deux, il a loupé une année et demie. De nombreuses choses ont pu évoluées…

Damon parut prêt à contester l'hybride une nouvelle fois mais Caroline le stoppa d'un geste de la main et se tournant vers l'hybride, elle acquiesça :

-Si cela est ta seule exigence, c'est d'accord. Cela ne sert à rien de se battre pour si peu.

-C'est bien la seule, la rassura-t-il, plongeant ses beaux yeux bleus dans le regard anisé de la vampire.

-Alors, le plan est convenu, conclut Elena avec précipitation avant que quelqu'un ne change d'avis.

Tous commencèrent à marcher en direction de la porte, soulagés d'avoir finalement réussi à se mettre d'accord. Klaus se rapprocha de Caroline, bien décidé à partager un moment avec elle en privé, pour la rassurer et l'assurer de sa protection. Après tout, autant essayer de tirer profit de la situation…

Cependant, ses projets fuirent réduits à néant lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée et vit tous les regards tournés vers un nouvel arrivant, qui avait les mains sur les hanches, les yeux flamboyants de colère et qui s'exclama :

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce plan ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance !

Evidemment, pensa l'hybride, il a fallu que Tyler intervienne à ce moment précis. Décidément, cette journée n'allait rien lui apporter de bon.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop décus !_

_Je sais que certains ont cru, à la fin du chapitre, au retour de Devil Alaric mais non (je suis cruelle ^^). Il arrive bientôt, ne vous inquiètez pas !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises) !_

_On se retrouve dans 6 jours pour un nouveau chapitre !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me revoilà plus tôt que prévu avec * roulement de tambour* le chapitre 10 ! Je suis très heureuse d'en être arrivé à ce 10ème chapitre, c'est la 1ère fois que j'écris une fic à plusieurs chapitres et j'avoue peur d'abandonner en cours de route donc je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il reste encore quelques chapitres (plus beaucoup malheureusement) mais je tenais à célébrer cette étape comme il se doit !_

_En même temps, je tenais à dire merci à tous mes reviewers car j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! Là aussi, je m'y attendais pas, j'avais peur que personne ne me lise donc vraiment un grand merci à tous ceux qui commentent, vous êtes réellement ma motivation pour écrire =)_

_J'en profite aussi pour annoncer que ce chapitre est (une nouvelle fois) plus long que d'habitude (il fait 3000 mots * toute fière* ) et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !_

_Comme toujours, je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews anonymes :_

**_- ComingGirl_**_ : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a rassurée car j'étais vraiment mécontente de moi lorsque j'ai posté le chapitre 9 ! Il est clair que Tyler n'a aucune chance face à Klaus mais bon, il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte... Encore merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_- _**_Mariie :_**_ J'aime bien donner le rôle de causeur de problèmes à Tyler (non, je n'ai pas du tout l'air de pas l'aimer ^^). Tu risques de voir cela en début de chapitre encore ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et ta fidélité, je suis très contente de voir que tu es toujours là !_

**_- Lorelei_**_ : Merci pour la review et le compliment ! C'est sûr que Tyler ne va pas trop aimer l'idée de sa douce seule avec Klaus. Et pour les discussions entre Klaus et Caroline, tu vas en avoir une dès ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! Ah et au passage, tu as été ma 100ème review alors merci beaucoup beaucoup :)_

**_- Maggie : _**_Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs mais très heureuse que tu l'ai pris comme ça ! J'ai quand même réfléchi sur cette idée et je pense écrire un OS en 2-3 parties sur ce thème une fois ma fic finie, si j'ai le temps et l'inspiration évidemment. Contente que la petite initiative de Caroline t'ait plu, c'était pas très utile dans l'histoire mais j'avais envie d'oublier l'aspect dramatique de ma fic pendant quelques lignes. J'avoue que je ne me suis pas trop casée la tête pour le plan, comme dans la série, ils sont généralement loin d'être particulièrement intelligents, j'ai fait pareil ^^Pour une petite scène Mabekah, c'était pas du tout prévu * toute honteuse de donner des détails et de pas les exploiter*, après, lorsqu'ils se retrouveront avec tout le groupe, je pense que Rebekah ne manquera pas de faire savoir ce qu'elle en pense. Pour Tyler, c'est Tyler tout simplement... J'espère que tu aimeras toujours ce chapitre et encore merci pour ces merveilleuses reviews ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Rebondir**

Caroline ne put retenir un soupir en entendant Tyler. Ils avaient enfin, et non sans peines, réussi à s'entendre et il fallait qu'il vienne à ce moment-là dire qu'il était opposé à ce projet. Surtout qu'elle savait très bien quelle partie du plan lui posait problème, celle qui évidemment la concernait. Elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de fuir cette nouvelle discussion houleuse qui s'annonçait.

Elle sentait derrière Klaus se crisper, sans doute envahi par la colère. Cela n'était jamais très bon signe, surtout que les deux hybrides ne pouvaient pas du tout se voir en peinture. Elle craignait que la situation dégénère rapidement et que cela remette en cause tous les accords conclus auparavant.

Elle décida donc de prendre, une nouvelle fois, les choses en main et s'avançant vers Tyler, elle lui proposa :

-Tyler, je pense qu'il faudrait que cette discussion se fasse en privé d'accord ?

Son ex petit ami la jaugea du regard et finit par acquiescer, la laissant l'entraîner vers une petite pièce à coté. Caroline vit que Klaus ne semblait pas du tout apprécier du tout sa proposition et s'apprêtait à intervenir mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, le menaçant d'un regard déterminé. A sa grande surprise, il lui obéit et resta dans l'entrée à attendre le retour de la jeune vampire.

Une fois seule avec Tyler, Caroline se mit à regretter son initiative. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire pour entamer la conversation. Heureusement (ou pas) pour elle, ce fut lui qui la débuta :

-Comment peux-tu lui accorder ta confiance Caroline ? As-tu oublié tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Mais il est notre seule chance face à Alaric et il est autant dans son intérêt que dans le notre de ne pas trahir notre accord !

-Tu crois cela ? Il n'en a rien à soucier des autres et dès qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut de vous, il n'hésitera pas à tous nous tuer un par un !

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, s'exclama-t-il avec l'ai vu à l'œuvre à de nombreuses reprises ! Penses-tu réellement mieux le connaitre que moi ?

-Bien sûr que je le connais plus que toi !

Ses paroles glacèrent Tyler. Il la regardait les yeux révulsés par l'effroi qui montait en lui, imaginant toutes les possibilités que révélait cette phrase. Caroline s'en voulait d'avoir osé lui dire une telle chose, sachant très l'effet que cela provoquerait chez Tyler mais il l'avait vraiment poussé à bout en déboulant en trombe chez Klaus. Elle chercha vainement quelque chose à lui dire pour atténuer ses précédentes paroles, mais rien ne venait. Elle n'avait pas l'intension de faire souffrir Tyler, ils avaient été ensemble pendant une période difficile de sa vie, ils étaient toujours en couple d'une certaine façon et elle l'aimait malgré tout, elle en était persuadée. Elle souhaitait simplement qu'ils s'expliquent, pour pacifier la situation.

Cependant, Tyler ne semblait malheureusement pas être dans la même disposition d'esprit que la blonde.

-Alors, c'est ça ? l'accusa-t-il. Cela fait moins d'une semaine que l'on a décidé de faire une pause et tu m'as déjà remplacé ! Et en plus, par le monstre qui a détruit toutes nos vies !

-Ce n'est pas un monstre, ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

-Evidemment, à partir du moment où il a jeté son dévolu sur toi, il est devenu tout à fait respectable… Tu es d'un égocentrisme incroyable !

Face à ces horribles paroles engendrées par la colère et la peine que ressentait Tyler, Caroline ne parvenait pas à réagir. Elle se contentait de l'observer, bouleversée, culpabilisant d'avoir osé penser à Klaus et elle alors que son histoire avec Tyler n'était pas terminée. Une part d'elle la poussait à ne pas se laisser faire, à envoyer des reproches aussi violents au visage de Tyler mais l'amour qu'elle ressentait encore pour lui et le sentiment qu'il avait raison de proférer de telles accusations l'en empêchèrent.

-Tout est fini entre nous, conclut-il. De toute façon, tu as déjà tourné la page !

-Tyler… tenta-elle de le retenir.

-Je ne veux plus jamais t'adresser la parole, lui asséna-t-il avant de quitter ce manoir à toute vitesse, sans même que les autres eurent le temps de l'arrêter.

Caroline resta là à pleurer en silence. Etait-elle incapable de rendre quelqu'un heureux ? Etait-elle si horrible que Tyler et les autres la dépeignaient ? Sans doute, vu comment toutes ses histoires d'amour se finissaient. Elle ferait sans doute mieux de rester désormais seule pour l'éternité mais elle s'en sentait incapable.

Plongée dans ses pensées noires, elle ne fit même pas attention à Elena qui vint la chercher et la ramena chez elle, tentant vainement de la réconforter.

* * *

Klaus ne put s'empêcher de penser, durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, à la tristesse de la jeune vampire. Il aurait sûrement été plus prudent de discuter avec son frère de la tactique à aborder face à Alaric mais il n'y parvenait pas. Seule l'image de Caroline totalement bouleversée occupait son esprit.

Il était plutôt habitué à la voir forte en toutes circonstances, son mental paraissant totalement inébranlable. Elle conservait d'ordinaire son optimisme même dans les pires épreuves, redonnant ainsi espoir à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle était comme un soleil dans la vie pleine de ténèbres de ses amis. Et c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons principales pour laquelle il se sentait à ce pont attiré par elle, il souhaitait que sa lumière éclaire, autant qu'elle le pourrait, les noirceurs de son âme, l'obscurité dans laquelle il était et serait toujours plongé Elle représentait son total opposé, son plus exact contraire : elle était aussi pure et joyeuse que lui était sombre et mauvais. Là ou elle faisait le bien, il faisait le mal. Pour autant, leurs caractères n'étaient pas figés : il avait connu quelques moments de bonté, certes très rares et elle des périodes plus obscures, assez courtes en raison de son jeune âge. Et une chose parvenait indéniablement à les rapprocher : leur peur d'être aimé par personne. Il avait souffert pendant plus de 1000 ans du rejet de ses parents, croyant ne pouvoir maintenir les autres auprès de lui par la peur et la soumission et elle, dans l'ombre d'Elena, avait pensé être condamnée à être un éternel second choix pour ses proches. Ils étaient donc à la fois totalement opposés et pourtant si proches, et cela le poussait à tenter désespérément de se rapprocher de Caroline.

Cet attachement expliquait pourquoi face à la jeune femme qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, il avait ressenti une sorte de douleur au plus profond de son être. Ce n'était pas le déchirement qu'il avait connu lors de la trahison de son frère et de la tentative d'abandon de sa sœur mais c'était quand même une forte émotion qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de sentir. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas l'unique sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé face à son désarroi : une importante colère montait en lui lorsqu'il s'attardait à réfléchir sur les paroles blessantes que lui avait adressé Tyler. Une nouvelle fois, il mourait d'envie d'aller arracher le cœur de ce petit imbécile. Ce dernier avait vraiment beaucoup de chance qu'Alaric soit le problème actuel, sinon il se serait sans doute débarrassé de lui dans la seconde qui aurait suivie et peu importe les conséquences.

Mais comme il ne pouvait aller faire comprendre à ce garçon de campagne ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on s'en prenait au peu d'êtres dont il se souciait encore, il se contentait de ruminer dans son atelier sur les événements de la matinée. Il n'avait même pas pu aller réconforter Caroline puisqu'Elena, en sa qualité de meilleure amie (ce qui était bien sa seule utilité à ses yeux à part évidemment le sang qui coulait dans ses veines) avait tout de suite accouru vers elle. C'était elle qui s'était chargée de la raccompagner dans sa maison et de tenter de la calmer, pendant que lui était obligé d'attendre que la journée se passe et que la sorcière arrive pour que le plan puisse être lancé.

A l'instant où le soleil se coucha, et alors que Klaus avait perdu tout espoir de pouvoir aller s'enquérir de l'état de Caroline, la voix de son frère résonna dans l'atelier :

-Stefan a appelé. Bonnie est arrivée et d'après le sort de localisation qu'elle vient de faire, Alaric est tout proche. Il est temps de mettre en marche le plan !

Enfin, pensa Klaus, avant de disparaitre dans la nui comme une étoile filante, courant à tout allure vers la demeure de Caroline et sans même penser aux dangers qui pouvaient l'y attendre.

* * *

Caroline avait passé son après midi à pleurer. Rien n'y faisait, les larmes ne parvenaient pas à s'arrêter de couler. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la culpabilité qui la mettait dans un tel état, le désespoir d'avoir perdu Tyler qui avait le premier à la traiter comme quelqu'un à part entière et non pas un second choix ou un pion facilement maniable, ou tout simplement le choc d'avoir vu cette personne, qu'elle l'aimait tendrement, la rabaisser à ce point. Même le texto de Stefan l'avertissant de la mise en place du plan anti-Alaric ne parvint pas à lui changer les idées.

Soudain, elle entendit un coup contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle se doutait de l'identité de son visiteur, l'ayant elle-même autorisée à venir le matin même mais elle ne se sentait pas en état de lui faire face à ce moment. C'était toujours la même chose avec lui : il allait encore lui faire des déclarations pour la faire succomber à son charme et elle allait encore devoir le repousser, parce qu'il était Klaus et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire simplement l'effort d'apprendre à la connaitre. Et après s'être fait traiter comme elle venait de l'être par son petit copain, enfin son ex-petit copain, elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter son petit numéro.

Cependant, l'hybride sembla passer outre son silence puisqu'elle l'entendit marcher à petits pas dans sa chambre et s'agenouiller à coté d'elle. Elle comprit à la relative distance qu'il essayait de conserver entre eux qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer et elle le remercia intérieurement pour cela. La situation était déjà assez compliquée comme cela, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle s'interroge en plus sur ses sentiments à son égard.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? murmura l'hybride d'un air concerné, comme si la question qu'il posait n'était pas un simple moyen d'entamer la conversation mais plutôt un véritable souci pour lui, ce dont elle doutait un petit peu.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, afin que leurs yeux se rencontrent, et lui lança un regard presque moqueur. Il osait lui poser cette question alors qu'il pouvait clairement voir à son état que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela comme ça, reprit-il, se rendant compte de sa maladresse. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu te sentais un peu mieux que ce matin.

-Je ne vais pas éclater en sanglots hystériques d'une seconde à l'autre, si c'est ce bien ce sur quoi tu essayais de te renseigner. Donc oui, de ce point de vue là, on peut dire que ça va !

Elle le vit se mordiller les lèvres, sans doute conscient que son intervention était un fiasco total. La présence de l'hybride à ses cotés ne pouvait que ranimer sa colère. Il faisait le joli cœur en prenait de ses nouvelles et en faisant semblant d'être peiné pour elle alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que sa séparation définitive avec Tyler était pour lui une très bonne nouvelle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas une nouvelle fois lui balancer à la figure ses quatre vérités, cela dégénérerait forcément et elle finirait par le jeter contre le mur le plus proche. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée, un parce qu'il était un hybride originel de plus de 1000 ans et elle, un bébé vampire d'à peine deux ans et demi et deux parce qu'elle avait de toute façon besoin de son aide pour se débarrasser d'Alaric. Elle espérait bien que même furieux contre elle, il viendrait la sauver mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable…

Elle se leva donc d'un bond et partit dans sa cuisine boire une poche de sang afin de se calmer. Mais bien évidemment Klaus se leva également et la suivit à travers la maison.

Exaspérée, elle oublia ses précédentes résolutions se tourna à nouveau vers lui et, avec rage, lui demanda :

-Comptes-tu me suivre comme un petit toutou partout où j'irais ?

L'air agacé qui apparut sur le visage angélique de l'hybride lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la comparaison. Elle essaya de se raisonner intérieurement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de provoquer l'Originel.

-Je ne vais tenter de ne pas m'attarder sur ce parallèle insultant que tu viens de faire mais oui, Caroline, je vais te suivre puisque au cas où tu l'oublierais, cela fait partie de votre extraordinaire plan que quelqu'un te protège !

-Génial, maugréa-t-elle. Tu ne comptes quand même pas me surveiller pendant que je me douche ou dormir dans ma chambre pour être sûr que je ne m'échappe pas quand même ?

Ses paroles provoquèrent un petit rire chez Klaus, ce qui ne calma pas vraiment Caroline. Elle commençait à en avoir véritablement assez que son agacement amuse toujours l'hybride. Elle détestait ne pas être prise en sérieux, ce qui lui arrivait quotidiennement.

-La première proposition ne me déplairait pas, s'amusa-t-il. Si tu veux que cela arrive, on peut toujours s'arranger…

Caroline préféra ne pas répondre à cette provocation. De toute façon, qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Elle repartit donc dans sa chambre, espérant qu'il aurait la décence de ne pas la suivre cette fois-ci. Mais Klaus la stoppa juste avant qu'elle y parvienne et la bloqua contre le mur, avec douceur, ses yeux remplis d'une sincère, du moins elle l'espérait, préoccupation.

-Je me suis promis de ne rien laisser t'arriver Caroline, et je vais tenir cette promesse. Mais il n'y pas qu'Alaric qui puisse te blesser et si pour cela, je dois m'en prendre à cet imbécile de Tyler, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Sa vie n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux contrairement à la tienne donc il n'y a même pas à discuter là-dessus.

Caroline voulut l'interrompre, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser menacer une personne qu'elle avait aimait et pour laquelle elle ressentait encore de forts sentiments malgré tout. Mais il devança son intention en posant son index sur les lèvres de la blonde, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se remettre à l'écouter.

-Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je vais aller tuer Tyler dès demain matin. Je te dis simplement que si cela se reproduit, je ne serais pas aussi clément. Je l'ai déjà trop été ! Si il n'est pas capable de se rendre compte de la chance qu'il a d'être aimé par une personne telle que toi, c'est son problème mais cela ne doit nullement te faire souffrir. Tu mérites tellement mieux qu'un homme comme lui ! Tu as le droit au bonheur aussi, d'être au centre de l'attention de quelqu'un, d'être comblée par celui-ci…

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à ces propos, elle savait évidemment qu'il se désignait lui-même avec cette dernière phrase. Elle n'en revenait pas que ces mots ne provoquent pas chez elle un regain de colère, elle était même plutôt touchée par ces paroles de Klaus. Tenter de séduire quelqu'un en menaçait de tuer son ancien amour n'était pas une méthode très conventionnelle mais bizarrement cela avait réussi à la calmer un petit peu.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle vit l'hybride la dévorer du regard et se rapprocher doucement d'elle, elle se remit à paniquer. Il n'y avait pas d'autre interprétation possible, il allait essayer de l'embrasser. Mais elle était incapable de savoir si elle voulait le laisser faire ou non. Les lèvres charnues de l'Originel étant de plus en plus proches, elle se sentait de plus en plus figée, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir à comment empêcher que ce baiser se produise.

Soudain, un bruit de sonnette retentissant dans la maison les fit tous deux sursauter. Caroline se réjouit de cette intervention providentielle qui l'empêchait d'accomplir un acte aux nombreuses conséquences et qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'encore pouvoir assumer.

* * *

Klaus, au contraire, n'était pas du tout satisfait de cette interruption. Il avait enfin trouvé le moment parfait pour l'embrasser, il lui avait auparavant confié ce qu'il ressentait face à la situation afin qu'elle ne le rejette pas et il avait fallu qu'un imbécile utilise la sonnette à cet instant précis ! Il n'espérait qu'une chose : que la personne ayant mis à mal son plan soit l'un des Salvatore ou la petite sorcière, afin qu'il puisse laisser éclater sa frustration sur elle.

Et l'éclat de soulagement qu'il avait cru percevoir dans les yeux de Caroline n'aidait pas à calmer sa fureur. Il savait qu'elle allait réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et elle n'allait sans doute pas laisser une telle occasion se présenter à nouveau, ce qui ne pouvait que l'énerver davantage.

Cependant, il oublia bien vite sa colère lorsqu'il s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche. Même dans la pénombre qui obscurcissait la rue, il parvint à reconnaître l'individu qui les avait dérangés, qui était précisément la personne dont ils cherchaient tous à se débarrasser. Pourtant, son principal problème n'était pas vraiment l'arrivée d'Alaric en ville, même si celui-ci cherchait à débarrasser la planète entière de l'espèce des vampires. Sa préoccupation majeure était la personne à l'air terrifié que le chasseur trainait à coté de lui : Liz Forbes, le sheriff de la ville et accessoirement la mère de la belle blonde qu'il était censé protégé. Et cela n'était pas du tout prévu…

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre !_

_ Je risque de corriger un ou deux chapitres où j'avais laissé des fautes ce weeek end donc ne vous faites pas de fausses joies en voyant ma fic en haut de page ! Désolé d'avance :s __Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas être aussi rapide pour écrire le prochain que pour celui-ci mais ne vous inquiètez pas, vous l'aurez au pire vendredi prochain. __Je vais essayer d'écrire aussi un OS Carlijah dans la semaine !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'aime les avoir qu'elles soient constructives ou non, critiques ou non ! Je réponds toujours ! Merci à tous !_


	11. Chapter 11 : L'affrontement

_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai finalement écrit le chapitre 11 bien plus rapidement que prévu donc le voici déjà. Je tiens cependant à prévenir que je pars ce week-end en_ vacances_ et donc je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster le chapitre 12 la semaine prochaine. Evidemment, si je parviens à trouver du temps pour écrire et une connexion Internet, je n'y manquerais pas._

_Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et commentent mes chapitres, vos remarques sont toutes très importantes pour moi et vos encouragements toujours adorables ! Merci aussi à mes « lecteurs invisibles », je suis ravie lorsque que je vois combien vous êtes à me lire et ça me fait très plaisir que vous vous intéressiez à cette histoire !_

_Enfin, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes :_

**- L_orelei : _**_Comme je ne suis pas trop cruelle, le vrai premier baiser ne va pas tarder ! J'epère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et merci pour ta review et ta fidélité !_

**-**_**Maggie :** D'ailleurs, merci pour ces compliments et cette confiance en moi, c'est très gentil. __J'ai essayé de faire plus attention dans ce chapitre aux fautes, n'hésite pas à me le dire s'il y en a encore car c'est mon grand défaut de ne pas toujours me relire correctement. _

_Pour le rôle d'Elena, je me suis dit que je m'acharnais un peu sur elle depuis le début alors j'ai essayé de redorer son blason… Oui, Klaus est très doué pour se vautrer lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments, je trouverais ça un peu OOC qu'il sache faire face à toutes les situations amoureuses alors qu'il est n'a été amoureux qu'une seule fois. Pour Alaric qui sait tout, je ne l'aborde pas dans ce chapitre mais cela le sera normalement dans le prochain. Merci en tout cas pour ce super commentaire encore ! __Et j'espère bien que tu vas t'inscrire un jour et que tu nous posteras une petite fic ou un OS que je lirais avec grand plaisir !_

_ Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : L'affrontement **

Tandis que Klaus se dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir leur visiteur, Caroline s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche et tenta de reprendre ses esprits : elle avait failli laisser Klaus l'embrasser et cela une demie journée seulement après que son copain l'ait quitté. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez elle.

Décidant de reprendre la situation en main, elle se rapprocha de Klaus afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt d'oser profiter une autre fois de sa faiblesse. Mais en s'avançant, elle remarqua l'expression préoccupée et surprise de l'hybride. Son sang ne fit aussitôt qu'un tour, l'hybride n'était pas homme à s'inquiéter pour des choses sans importances. Elle tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et aperçut à son tour Alaric et son otage.

Reconnaissant sa mère, elle s'apprêta aussitôt à bondir dehors pour la récupérer, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle ne faisait nullement le poids face au chasseur immortel et invincible. Elle fila dans l'escalier, espérant que l'effet de surprise lui permettrait au moins de délivrer sa mère, et comptant ensuite sur Klaus pour venir la sauver comme il le faisait si bien.

Cependant, elle fut instantanément interceptée par son « sauveur » qui ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord avec ce nouveau plan. Il la plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur, sans violence mais avec force et d'un ton tout aussi ferme, il murmura :

-Ne t'avise même pas d'y aller ! Ce serait du suicide !

-C'est ma mère là dehors, Klaus ! Ma mère ! Je ne vais pas rester là à la regarder se faire tuer !

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut alors attends un peu et calme toi !

Elle essaya de se débarrasser de l'emprise de l'hybride en se débattant mais cela ne le fit même pas bouger d'un millimètre. Sa panique l'emportait sur sa raison. S'il y avait une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu mêler à toutes les histoires supranaturelles de la ville, c'était sa mère. Elle avait fait tellement pour la protéger, pour l'accepter malgré que Caroline soit devenue tout ce qu'elle haïssait et cet amour maternel risquait à présent de lui couter la vie. Elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait qu'Alaric n'hésiterait pas à la tuer, voire à la torturer pour la convaincre de sortir. Elle ne pouvait le laisser accomplir un acte aussi odieux mais pour cela, elle devait convaincre Klaus de la laisser y aller.

Mais avant même qu'elle eut le temps de débuter son plaidoyer, la voix d'Alaric parvint à leurs oreilles :

-Je sais que vous êtes là tous les deux dans la maison. Maintenant, la situation est simple, soit, d'ici les dix prochaines minutes, tu sors et tu te rends Caroline, et je laisse partir ta mère. Soit si tu tentes n'importe quoi ou que tu ne te présentes pas, je la tue et crois-moi, ce sera douloureux !

Les yeux de Caroline s'emplirent d'horreur. Elle aurait tellement préféré avoir tort mais non, elle allait réellement devoir choisir entre sa vie et celle de sa mère. Elle se sentait évidemment prête à tout pour sauver celle qui lui avait donné la vie mais mourir n'était pas quand même pas une perspective qui l'enchantait, surtout qu'Alaric ne ferait preuve d'aucune clémence à son égard.

Pourtant, le pire pour elle était l'attitude de Klaus, qui ne semblait pas une seule seconde avoir l'intention de la relâcher. Ce n'était même pas surprenant, il n'avait rien à gagner à la laisser voler au secours de sa mère. Au contraire, Caroline savait, ou du moins elle le supposait et l'espérait, que si les choses tournaient mal pour Caroline, il viendrait l'aider se mettant lui-même en danger. Elle comprenait donc qu'il valait mieux pour lui la forcer à rester à l'intérieur, où ils étaient tous deux protégés. Mais c'était sa mère et elle allait donc tout tenter, qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Laisse-moi sortir, essaya-t-elle de négocier. Je fais seulement diversion le temps qu'elle se sauve et ensuite, je retourne à l'intérieur.

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! grinça l'hybride. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne la relâchera pas, du moins pas avant que tu ne sois en train d'agoniser à ses pieds !

-On ne le saura que si j'essaye, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, un air de défi sur le visage.

-J'ai dit que tu n'irais pas Caroline donc tu n'iras pas !

-Tu ne peux pas m'y forcer !

Elle se maudit instantanément pour ses paroles. Elle avait trop tendance à oublier qui était Klaus et quels étaient les pouvoirs presque sans limites que lui apportait sa condition spéciale « d'Hybride Originel ». Il faisait preuve d'une certaine indulgence avec elle, pour autant, elle savait que s'il désirait qu'elle ne fasse pas quelque chose, il avait largement les moyens de l'en empêcher. Et en plus de cela, elle lui suggérait carrément quelle méthode était la plus efficace pour la neutraliser. Ce n'était pas particulièrement intelligent, surtout qu'à voir le visage de l'hybride plongé dans une profonde réflexion, elle se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas envisagé cette éventualité avant qu'elle lui suggère. Elle s'insulta intérieurement et se mit à espérer de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à un tel procédé.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu compliques les choses ? murmura-t-il d'un ton las, avant de la saisir par les hanches, de la soulever dans les airs, comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume, et de la porter jusqu'à la pièce la plus proche, soit la salle de bains de la jeune fille.

Caroline ne comprit pas, dans un premier temps, les intentions de Klaus mais lorsqu'elle le vit s'emparer de la clé de la porte, et qu'elle remarqua que la pièce ne comportait aucune fenêtre, tout s'éclaircit. Il cherchait à l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il allait donc vraiment laisser sa mère se faire tuer sans rien tenter. Elle se maudit d'avoir pu croire une seule seconde qu'il possédait encore une once de bonté de lui. Il était incapable de faire preuve de gentillesse, de la moindre commisération envers qui que ce soit.

C'est pourquoi elle se retrouva bouche bée lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles suivantes sortir de la bouche de l'Originel :

-Je me charge de sauver ta mère. Toi, par contre, tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas quoi qu'il arrive c'est compris ?

-Mais c'est… c'est totalement déraisonnable, balbutia-t-elle. Alaric possède un pieu qui peut te tuer, toi, et l'ensemble de ta lignée par la même occasion ! C'est bien trop risqué !

-Serais-tu en train de t'inquiéter pour moi ? la taquina Klaus.

-Pas du tout, rougit la jeune blonde.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était totalement irréel. L'Hybride Originel, reconnu unanimement comme égoïste, insensible et sans pitié, allait sauver sa mère malgré le danger important que comportait une action de ce type. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment lui exprimer sa gratitude, mais elle lui était réellement reconnaissante de cet acte désintéressé.

Et lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard intense que posait Klaus sur elle, elle eut une petite idée du cadeau de remerciement qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Il allait risquer sa vie pour elle après tout ! Et puis, ce serait la façon la plus efficace de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Autant en avoir le cœur net avant de mourir !

Elle avança donc ses lèvres vers celles de l'hybride, espérant qu'il ne la repousserait pas même s'il n'avait pas de vraie raison de faire ceci, à part évidemment le fait que le moment était mal choisi. Aussitôt qu'elles s'effleurèrent, Caroline cessa de penser aux problèmes qui les attendaient dehors pour se focaliser sur les palpitations agréables que provoquait chez elle la bouche de Klaus. La douceur de ce contact lui fit échapper un tendre soupir, qui encouragea Klaus à accentuer le rythme de ce baiser. Caroline s'autorisa alors à glisser sa main dans les boucles d'or du beau vampire qui, de son coté, se mit à effleurer sensuellement la joue de la surprenante blonde. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir se détacher de l'autre, au contraire, ils profitaient au maximum de cet instant qu'ils avaient tous deux, plus ou moins, attendu.

A la grande surprise de Caroline, ce fut l'hybride qui rompit en premier ce baiser, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Elle s'en voulait d'oser penser à tester ou assurer ses sentiments alors que sa mère était en danger de mort. Elle leva les yeux vers Klaus, souhaitant y voir un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui prouverait qu'elle avait eu raison de l'embrasser.

Malheureusement, ce fut plutôt la vision de ses pupilles en train de se dilater qui la frappa. Il abordait certes un air légèrement peiné sur son visage, comme s'il regrettait de devoir recourir à cette extrémité, mais il semblait déterminé.

-Tu vas rester dans cette salle de bains jusqu'à mon retour, Caroline ! Tu ne tenteras pas d'aller m'aider, tu n'essayeras même pas de sortir de cette pièce. Je t'interdis de quitter cette demeure !

Puis, sans un regard vers la jeune fille, il quitta la pièce, ferma la porte à clé et par mesure de précaution, posta une armoire devant celle-ci. Caroline crut ensuite l'entendre chuchoter « je suis désolé » mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce ne soit pas qu'un tour joué par son imagination.

* * *

Une fois sorti de la pièce, Klaus arrêta de se contenir et se mit à sourire victorieusement. Certes, il venait d'hypnotiser Caroline, ce qui risquait plus tard de lui attirer des ennuis. Mais elle l'avait embrassé auparavant sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin d'en prendre l'initiative, elle l'avait fait de son plein gré, en pensant qu'il allait risquer sa vie pour sauver sa mère.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Klaus aimait beaucoup Caroline mais il avait toujours fait passer sa survie avant les autres et il n'allait pas déroger à la règle pour protéger une humaine, qui n'avait que de peu de valeur à ses yeux. Sa priorité était quand même de se débarrasser d'Alaric, en essayant de ne pas se faire tuer par la même occasion. Après, évidemment, s'il en avait l'occasion, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups, ce qui lui permettrait de se faire pardonner pour avoir hypnotisé la blonde, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pas son but premier.

Dès l'instant où le plan des Salvatore avait été formulé, Klaus l'avait trouvé bancal. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient tenté de s'en prendre à Alaric, ils avaient déjà utilisés la méthode du « jetons-nous tous par surprise sur la cible pour l'immobiliser » et cela avait provoqué un échec total. Il n'avait donc pas eu spécialement envie de réitérer l'expérience.

Pour cela, lui et Elijah avaient confectionné, dans l'ombre, un autre plan bien meilleur que celui des Salvatore. Contrairement à ces derniers qui espéraient immobiliser l'ultime chasseur durant toute la durée du sort en le maintenant comme ils le pouvaient (de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient fait pour lui), les deux Originels comptaient simplement assommer temporairement Alaric, en lui rompant le cou, pour que Bonnie puisse ainsi faire son sort tranquillement, et sans que cela ne comporte trop de risques pour les vampires autour. La seule partie du plan qu'ils avaient conservé, parce qu'il arrivait quand même aux Salvatore d'avoir une ou deux idées potables, était le concept de l'appât. Klaus jouerait donc ce rôle très flatteur, bien qu'il soit étrangement peu motivé par cette perspective, afin qu'Elijah puisse prendre Alaric par surprise.

Pour que cette stratégie puisse être tentée, ils n'avaient évidemment pas prévenus les autres participants qui, s'ils avaient participé, n'auraient pas pu s'empêcher de jouer les héros. Dès qu'Alaric avait pointé le bout de son nez, l'hybride avait contacté Elijah, puis, il avait neutralisé Caroline et n'avait donc maintenant plus qu'à lancer l'opération « claquage de nuque d'Alaric ».

D'un pas qui se voulait confiant, Klaus apparut donc à la porte de la maison. La création de sa mère était exactement identique à la dernière image qu'il gardait d'elle, son regard haineux et supérieur n'avait pas changé d'un chouïa, comme s'il se croyait au dessus de lui, l'Hybride Originel, alors qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre pantin.

Aussitôt qu'il l'aperçut, Alaric prit son pieu de chêne blanc dans la main et le fixa d'un air menaçant. Avant qu'il ne commence à s'avancer, Klaus prit la parole, d'une voix sans appel :

-Libère le shérif !

-Crois-tu m'impressionner ? le toisa l'ancien professeur d'histoire.

-Tu la libères et je me rends, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

-Tu meurs et ensuite, je la libère !

-Non négociable, s'opposa l'hybride. Je n'ai aucune confiance dans tes paroles !

-Et moi dans les tiennes. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un égoïste monstre manipulateur ! Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

-Je suis là, prêt à me rendre pour sauver l'humaine. N'est ce pas une preuve suffisante que je ne suis plus celui que tu as décrit ? Peut être que j'ai finalement réalisé que ma mère n'avait pas tort…

Alaric parut sensible à ses dernières paroles ou du moins, fit semblant de l'être. Cela soulagea Klaus qui ne sentait pas prêt à jouer le rôle du gentil petit vampire qui a compris que sa mort serait un bienfait pour l'humanité encore très longtemps. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait déjà précipité dehors, aurait balancé la shérif à travers une fenêtre pour la mettre en sécurité et aurait appris le respect à l'arrogant chasseur.

Mais le pieu mortel qu'il tenait dans ses bras l'amenait à lutter contre son impulsivité naturelle. Mieux valait égratigner son image pendant quelques minutes et rester en vie que mourir de façon digne.

-C'est ta seule volonté?

-Je te demanderais bien d'épargner le reste de ma fratrie mais je sais d'avance que tu ne le feras pas donc non.

-En effet. Avance toi et je la libère ! ordonna le vampire.

Essayant de ne pas grimacer au ton clairement impérieux de son ennemi, Klaus fit quelques pas dans l'herbe, sans le lâcher du regard. Il n'y avait aucun signe pour l'instant de la présence de son frère et cela inquiétait un petit peu l'hybride. Une fois qu'il se trouverait à la merci du pieu d'Alaric, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.

-Approche-toi encore, exigea Alaric.

L'hybride fit ce qu'il demandait et d'un geste de défi, il ouvrit les bras et murmura :

-Je suis tout à toi alors relâche-la !

Alaric se tourna alors vers Liz, qui avait observé toute la scène d'un air médusé. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il déclara :

-Tu es libre de partir. Profites bien de ta dernière heure avec ta fille vampire chérie !

Puis, il se retourna vers Klaus et le projeta à terre, afin de pouvoir viser avec le maximum de précision le cœur de l'hybride. Ce dernier, lui, continuait de guetter le plus petit indice l'assurant que son frère se préparait à intervenir et qu'il n'allait donc pas mourir dans les secondes à venir. Mais il n'entendait pas le moindre souffle, le moindre mouvement de pas, il ne voyait pas le moindre arbuste onduler légèrement suite au passage de quelqu'un. La situation ne se présentait pas bien du tout.

Alaric resserra sa main droite autour du pieu et la leva pour avoir de l'élan, regardant avec délectation l'homme étendu à ses pieds qui ne pouvait, à ses yeux, plus rien tenter pour échapper à la mort. Klaus, lui, se préparait à intercepter le pieu juste avant qu'il ne pénètre dans son cœur, pour retarder le moment fatidique et laisser le temps à Elijah d'accomplir sa part du plan si jamais son frère daignait arriver un jour.

A l'instant où l'extrémité pointue de l'arme en chêne allait transpercer sa peau, l'hybride vit Alaric voler littéralement dans les airs. Il se releva d'un bond, soulagé de l'intervention de son frère et prêt à régler son compte au pathétique vampire qui avait cru pouvoir le tuer.

Le seul petit problème était qu'à voir la chevelure blonde de la personne qui l'avait sauvé, l'individu n'était pas son frère mais plutôt le bébé vampire qu'il croyait avoir enfermé dans une salle de bains. Et à la main d'Alaric plongé dans la poitrine de celle-ci, il pouvait également constater qu'elle ne faisait pas du tout le poids face à lui.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis qu'il soit positif ou non._

_Deux points de ce chapitre m'inquiètent particulièrement : le passage du baiser (car c'est la 1ère fois que j'écris ce genre de scène) et le fait que Caroline prenne cette décision (je crains que cela soit un peu OOC). J'attends donc particulièrement votre avis sur ces deux points, conseils et critiques sont les bienvenus pour me faire progresser…_

_Merci à vous et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	12. Chapter 12 : Inquiètudes

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon léger retard, j'avais promis de poster en vacances et je ne l'ai pas fait donc désolé pour ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre en milieu de semaine. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain, uniquement parce qu'avec les JO, je risque de ne passer beaucoup de temps à écrire :s_

_J'en profite pour clarifier une chose et vous rassurer **: le plan des chapitres est prévu jusqu'à la fin** (en même temps, il n'en reste pas beaucoup ^^). L'unique partie de mon histoire où je ne suis pas encore fixée est l'épilogue, où j'hésite entre deux idées. Je ne risque donc pas d'abandonner cette fic, sauf problème indépendant de ma volonté. Je peux bloquer sur des détails parfois ou avoir la flemme d'écrire mais le fond est prévu ! Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas à ce niveau-là !_

_Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir de me connecter en vacances et de lire vos gentils messages ! J'en profite pour introduire la réponse aux reviews anonymes (ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas être spolié) :_

_- Maggie : tant mieux pour les fautes, je dois avouer que quand j'écris vite, je prends bien le temps de me relire alors que quand j'écris difficilement, je le fais moins (comme dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il y en aura pas trop). J'aime bien les petits détails que tu relèves, c'est très plaisant de voir que tu fais attention à tous et je dois avouer que celui-ci m'a fait rire aussi. Pour le baiser, déjà tant mieux et oui, c'était un peu dans l'esprit de celui du Delena. Klaus et Caro en reparleront mais seulement quand les événements se calmeront un peu. L'excuse d'Elijah est loin d'être excellente, elle est un peu ridicule mais j'espère que ça passera. Merci pour la review ! Ps : impatiente que tu t'inscrives alors pour lire ça J_

_-Lorelei : c'est ce que je craignais un peu en écrivant, que ça fasse trop contradictoire. Mais pour être honnête, je ne voyais pas où le placer sinon donc j'ai tenté. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y en aura pas d'autre aussi bancal et merci pour ta franchise ! Pour Elijah, la scène ne sera pas aussi violente mais cela aurait pu. Merci pour la review !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**C****hapitre 12 : Inquiètudes**

Dès qu'elle avait entendu Klaus parlementer avec Alaric, Caroline avait essayé de se délivrer de sa prison. En effet, depuis qu'il était revenu, elle avait recommencé à consommer régulièrement de la verveine, plus pour parer à n'importe quelle situation que par véritable crainte de l'hybride, la compulsion n'avait donc pas d'effet sur elle. Elle avait évidemment feint devant lui d'être hypnotisée, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons mais en réalité, il n'en était rien, elle était toujours libre de ses actes.

Elle se sentait cependant blessée au plus profond d'elle par le comportement de l'Originel. Certes, il ne pouvait pas connaître les raisons de sa répulsion envers cette méthode mais il était, sans doute, au courant du fait qu'elle y était totalement opposée. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne devrait pas à son avis user de telles méthodes et surtout pas sur elle, dont il prétendait se soucier réellement.

Elle se rendit brutalement compte de l'arrogance de ses pensées. C'était Klaus, bon sang, il n'allait pas changer ses méthodes du jour au lendemain pour ses beaux yeux ! Et de surcroit, il était dehors en train de sauver sa mère et accessoirement risquant de se faire tuer, et elle restait à ruminer dans cette pièce. Elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui faire comprendre combien elle se sentait blessée s'il mourait, elle n'aurait sans doute plus l'occasion de faire grand-chose d'ailleurs !

Comprenant que cela risquait de rapidement se produire rapidement si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose, la jeune vampire tira de toutes ses forces sur la porte de la salle de bains pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à l'armoire qui bloquait son passage mais elle connut cette fois-ci plus de difficultés à s'en débarrasser, ne possédant pas un dixième de la force de celui qui l'avait posé-là.

Après avoir réussi finalement à s'en dépêtrer, Caroline fonça au rez-de-chaussée, comptant observer comment la situation se présentait, afin de savoir si son intervention était nécessaire ou non. Les paroles qui parvinrent soudainement à ses oreilles la glacèrent d'effroi, « Je suis là, prêt à me rendre pour sauver l'humaine » déclarait l'hybride. Etait-ce un coup de bluff ? Elle l'espérait mais l'expression résignée qu'elle décelait sur le visage de Klaus lui faisait craindre le pire.

Etait-il possible qu'elle soit à l'origine de ce total changement d'esprit ? Avait-il décidé, en la voyant le rejeter inlassablement, que si c'était pour la vivre seule, la vie ne méritait plus d'être vécue ? Pouvait-il avoir des sentiments aussi importants pour elle, justifiant ce revirement brutal de comportement ? Elle avait toujours considéré qu'il ne ressentait qu'un léger attrait à son égard, pouvant s'oublier aussi facilement qu'il était apparu. Ses cadeaux lui apparaissaient comme des babioles à faible valeur sentimentale, elle estimait que cela faisait partie de ses méthodes habituelles de séduction, qu'elle n'était pour lui qu'une femme de plus à épingler sur son tableau de chasse. Même ses propositions de voyage, certes très alléchantes, sonnaient faux, quelles raisons aurait-il de vouloir parcourir le monde avec elle ? S'était-elle finalement trompée sur toute la ligne ?

Son corps entra brusquement en contact avec une autre masse, mettant fin à ses réflexions peu appropriées en raison de la gravité du moment. Elle se rendit compte que c'était sa mère qu'elle venait de bousculer. Klaus avait donc tenu sa promesse et maintenant, il allait se sacrifier ! Avant que sa mère n'ait eu le temps de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé dehors ou de la retenir, la belle vampire se précipita donc à l'extérieur, essayant cependant de se faire la plus discrète possible. L'homme qu'elle craignait était de toute façon focalisé sur la joie d'avoir à ses pieds l'Hybride Originel, qui n'avait plus d'autre perspective possible que la mort.

Se souciant peu sur le moment de savoir si Klaus voulait être sauvé ou non, elle se jeta sur Alaric et le propulsa dans les airs. Le voir, à son tour, allongé à terre lui procura une immense satisfaction et poussée par ce sentiment, elle lança son poing vers lui afin de le mettre KO.

Mais cela était sans doute un petit peu présomptueux. En moins d'une seconde, le chasseur s'était relevé et se tenait face à elle. Elle ressentit une violente douleur au niveau de sa poitrine et en abaissant le regard, elle constata avec horreur que son ancien professeur et ami avait son bras plongé dans son buste. Elle comprit évidemment quelles étaient ses intentions. Elle ferma donc les yeux, afin de ne pas se voir périr.

Elle s'était, à plusieurs reprises, demandée ce qui lui arriverait, si elle venait à mourir un jour maintenant qu'elle était devenue vampire. Ses anciennes croyances ne lui paraissaient plus appropriées désormais. Tout ce qu'elle espérait maintenant était que ce soit calme, une tranquillité de l'esprit en quelque sorte. Qu'il se passe quelque chose ou non après son décès, elle pensait donc avec satisfaction qu'elle en aurait au moins fini avec les tumultes de sa vie actuelle.

De plus, son trépas permettrait sans doute à Klaus d'obtenir une distraction suffisante pour neutraliser Alaric. Jusqu'au bout, elle aurait donc œuvré pour garder ses amis loin de tout péril, ce qui était assez réconfortant. Pour une fois qu'ils ne la mettaient pas en danger, elle le faisait volontairement afin de les protéger. Toutes ces raisons la rendaient un peu plus sereine face à la mort.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle craignait la mort, qu'elle était angoissée à l'idée de laisser sa mère seule, sans protection, et de faire subir à ses amis une nouvelle perte. Elle avait aussi peur pour elle-même, évidemment. Toutefois, elle refusait de quitter cette planète en dévoilant ses inquiétudes à un monstre tel qu'Alaric était devenu. Elle releva donc fièrement la tête et toisa Alaric d'un air de dédain. Puis, elle attendit que tout se couvre d'obscurité autour d'elle et que la mort la cueille.

* * *

Klaus fixait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui d'un air médusé. Il ne savait pas quoi tenter pour sauver la jeune blonde. S'il tentait de neutraliser Alaric, celui-ci tuerait certainement Caroline. Mais s'il n'essayait pas quelque chose, elle mourrait aussi. Cela n'arriverait que très rarement à l'hybride de se sentir déboussolé mais c'était assurément le cas à ce moment.

A l'instant où Alaric renfonça avec plus de vigueur sa main à l'intérieur du buste de la jeune vampire, l'Originel entendit des pas derrière lui.

-Relâche-là ou je tue Elena, et tu meurs avec ! ordonna une voix qu'il connaissait très bien, soit celle d'Elijah.

Klaus se retourna vers lui et constata qu'il paraissait très confiant, comme le prouvait son intransigeance, et en aucun cas, il ne paraissait s'être rendu compte que son frère venait de manquer de périr quelques instants auparavant. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'expliquer avec lui mais son cadet avait bien l'intention de ne pas y manquer lorsqu'ils seraient tous en sécurité.

L'intervention de son ainé avait au moins eu le mérite de détourner l'attention d'Alaric. Celui-ci fixait maintenant les nouveaux arrivants d'un air narquois depuis qu'il avait relâché Caroline, la jolie blonde se retrouvant affalée par terre et tentant de retrouver son souffle. Klaus aurait bien tenté de la réconforter mais pour être totalement honnête, il était plus préoccupé par la vision d'Elijah ayant la main posée sur la nuque de son double, prêt à lui rompre le cou à tout moment.

-Tu ne le feras pas, répliqua finalement leur ennemi. Tu ne veux pas tuer cette jeune fille ! Ce serait aller contre tes valeurs de tuer un être humain !

Klaus ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ces paroles, excepté la dernière partie évidemment. Tous les risques qu'il avait pris, avec l'aide de son frère, l'avaient été uniquement pour garder sa « poche de sang » vivante. Certes, il préférait qu'Elena meurt plutôt que lui et sa fratrie, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son frère, qui était totalement opposé à l'idée. Ce dernier avait toujours répugné à mêler des humains à leurs affaires, à leurs problèmes. Il les considérait comme innocents, à la différence des autres créatures supranaturelles qu'il tuait sans remords.

Klaus, lui, les envisageait plutôt comme des individus négligeables, des insectes que l'on écrasait dès qu'ils devenaient trop agaçants. Et il avait particulièrement des difficultés à associer l'adjectif « innocent » à Elena Gilbert, qui passait son temps à hésiter entre deux hommes, de surcroit frères, et qui se servait de l'un pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de l'autre, sans même l'assumer.

Pour donner plus de crédibilité à l'action de son frère, il se saisit donc à son tour de la brune avec une poigne bien plus ferme que celle de son ainé :

-Il n'osera peut-être pas mais moi, si ! menaça-t-il, espérant que leur ennemi croirait ses paroles.

Alaric le dévisagea, se demandant sans doute si sa cible principale disait la vérité ou non. Ses yeux effectuèrent une rapide rotation afin de chercher une autre personne à menacer également pour rééquilibrer le rapport de force entre lui et ses adversaires. Cependant, il ne trouva personne puisque Caroline s'était habilement refugiée derrière Elijah pour être protégée. Il reprit donc son attaque verbale :

-Je ne te crois pas ! Tu n'es pas prêt à vivre sans tes petites créatures, quelque soit les risques que cela te fait prendre ! Et pourtant, tu sais que je ne renoncerais pas à débarrasser cette planète des abominations que vous êtes !

Klaus se sentait dans une impasse : quelque soit la solution qu'il choisirait, il serait perdant. Soit il essayait de protéger son double mais risquait sa vie par la même occasion, soit il la sacrifiait mais il renonçait à la création d'hybrides, projet qui l'avait occupé nuit et jour ses pensées depuis près de 1000ans. Que devait-il faire ?

Ce moment de distraction n'échappa pas à Alaric qui, saisissant le pieu en chêne blanc, se jeta pour la seconde fois de la nuit sur l'hybride. Heureusement pour ce dernier, Elijah veillait et d'un revers gracieux de la main, entrava la trajectoire du chasseur et le fit atterrir sur une branche de cerisier, offrant un instant de répit à son frère même si Alaric se releva presque aussitôt.

-Replions nous ! suggéra l'ainé de la fratrie. Nous sommes incapables de le neutraliser sans l'effet de surprise. Ce serait du suicide !

La fierté de Klaus l'empêchait d'être totalement d'accord avec cette idée cependant, il devait bien avouer qu'il voyait difficilement comme se sortir autrement de ce pétrin. A part s'il forçait Elena à avoir un enfant dans les jours prochains, en la tuant, il éteindrait irrévocablement avec elle la lignée des Petrova. Il savait pertinemment qu'une solution miracle n'allait pas apparaître mais il appréciait de pouvoir y réfléchir au calme bien que connaissant son impulsivité, il risquait finalement de prendre sa décision sur un coup de tête.

C'est pourquoi sans se faire prier, il saisit Caroline et la glissa sous son bras, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'émettre une contestation. De toute façon, elle ne paraissait pas en état de protester, depuis qu'elle avait failli mourir, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul son. Elijah fit de même avec Elena et ils partirent en courant vers la maison des Gilbert. Alaric n'avait pas évidemment l'intention de les laisser s'échapper et se lança à leur poursuite. Réalisant qu'il se retrouvait à fuir devant l'un de ses ennemis (excepté Mikael mais le contexte était différent) pour la première fois depuis 1000 ans, Klaus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que décidemment la journée avait vraiment été dévastatrice pour son image.

* * *

Caroline leva les yeux vers la fenêtre du salon et aperçut, une fois encore, l'inquiétante silhouette d'Alaric, qui les observait depuis l'extérieur de la maison. Cela fait presqu'une heure qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés chez Elena et autant de temps que leur ennemi restait planté là. Klaus s'était chargé d'expliquer la situation aux deux Salvatore, tandis qu'Elijah réconfortait Elena, que l'attitude de son ancien tuteur avait bouleversé. Comme souvent, Caroline s'était donc retrouvée seule, tentant elle-même d'apaiser ses propres angoisses. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit Damon se précipiter vers Elena et la serrer dans ses bras, elle ressentit un gros pincement au cœur. Elle réalisait soudainement qu'en s'étant séparée de Tyler, elle avait perdu la seule personne qui la faisait passer en priorité, qui ne la considérait pas comme un second choix. Il serait très compliqué pour elle de retrouver quelqu'un tentant autant à elle.

Certes, elle avait Stefan, toujours présents dans les coups durs, et qui s'était assis à coté d'elle, lui transmettant son soutien à travers son bras enroulé autour de l'épaule de la jeune fille. Pour autant, elle n'ignorait pas qu'Elena était et resterait sans doute toujours la première dans son cœur. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour cela, c'était le cas de la plupart de ses amis, cela la peinait simplement. Elle savait pertinemment que si, plus tôt dans la soirée, elle était décédée mais que cela avait permis de neutraliser Alaric, ses proches auraient été plus envahis par le soulagement d'avoir sauvé la vie d'Elena une nouvelle fois que par la peine de l'avoir perdu elle, à une ou deux exceptions près. Elle aurait été un simple « dommage collatéral » comme durant toute sa courte existence. D'une certaine façon, elle se désespérait elle-même à être prête à mourir pour des personnes qui n'auraient jamais fait cela pour elle. Personne n'avait réellement de la considération à son égard, elle était la petite blonde superflue que l'on pouvait facilement sacrifier.

Son regard mélancolique croisa involontairement celui de Klaus, plongé lui aussi dans une profonde réflexion qu'elle supposa plus utile que la sienne. Il parut remarquer le mal-être qu'elle ressentait puisqu'il se rapprocha d'elle et d'une voix concernée, sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru percevoir chez l'Originel, il lui demanda :

-Tu te sens mieux ?

Une part d'elle mourrait d'envie de l'envoyer balader en lui reprochant son acte d'il y a quelques heures mais il était le premier à se soucier de son état depuis leur fuite. Elle haussa donc les épaules, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop pathétique, ce qui fut un échec vu l'éclat préoccupé qui traversa les yeux clairs de l'hybride. Il tendit les bras vers elle d'un air incertain mais stoppa son geste à mi-chemin, semblant retrouver ses esprits.

Il se contenta donc de s'assoir à coté de la blonde, très étonnée par ce qui venait de se produire, et se tourna avec son frère :

-Au fait, Elijah, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas arrivé à temps ? l'interrogea Klaus d'un ton mécontent. Cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences irrévocables…

-J'ai eu une urgence ! répliqua le vampire.

-Une urgence ? Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important que d'empêcher la mort de son propre frère ?

Elijah parut hésiter pendant quelques secondes mais il finit par murmurer une réponse à son frère d'un air timide, presque craintif, ce qui surprit énormément les autres témoins de la scène, peu habitués à le voir ainsi :

-Damon et Stefan ne retrouvaient pas Elena et ont donc pensé qu'elle s'était fait enlever. Je suis donc allé vérifier, ce n'était évidemment pas le cas, elle était au fond de son jardin, et c'est pour cela que je l'ai emmené avec moi, pour ne pas perdre davantage de temps.

-C'est ça ton excuse ? rétorqua avec incrédulité son cadet.

-Oui. Et si c'était à refaire, je le ferais car on ne peut pas se permettre qu'elle disparaisse, c'est trop dangereux.

Les mâchoires de l'hybride se contractèrent et son front se plissa, signes que Caroline interpréta sans aucun mal comme annonciateur d'une grande colère. Elle pouvait comprendre celle-ci mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal, un vampire était posté devant la maison, attendant une opportunité pour tous les faire périr. Sachant qu'elle le regretterait mais ne trouvant pas une meilleure idée, elle intervint :

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux s'interroger sur ce qu'on va faire maintenant plutôt que de se disputer ! Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, un nouveau plan va devoir être élaboré !

Tous les visages se tournèrent instantanément vers elle mais elle n'y prêta guère attention. Une seule chose la préoccupait, les éclairs que lui lançaient les yeux bleus de Klaus, lui confirmant que son idée était vraiment stupide. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas lui faire payer son insolence en lui arrachant son cœur, elle avait fait bien pire que l'interrompre lors d'un différend avec son frère, mais pourtant, elle craignait sa réaction.

Cependant et à sa grande stupéfaction, l'Originel parvint à contenir son agacement et après avoir adressé un regard d'avertissement à Elijah, il reprit la parole, en murmurant afin de ne pas être entendu à l'extérieur :

-En effet, il va falloir discuter de la solution à mettre en place. Avant toute chose, il me paraît sûr qu'il nous vaut mieux attaquer maintenant Alaric de jour et à plusieurs, étant donné qu'il est prévenu que nous voulons le neutraliser à nouveau. Il serait aussi pas mal que Bonnie revienne ici, je me charge de prévenir ma sœur et je vais tenter de faire également venir Kol en renfort.

-Je vais prévenir Tyler alors, rajouta Caroline.

-C'est hors de question ! s'opposa Klaus d'un ton sans appel.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Etait-il jaloux ? Cette hypothèse lui paraissait étrange mais c'était la seule explication plausible. Qu'elle soit vraie ou non, il n'avait aucun droit de lui donner des ordres. Si elle souhaitait prévenir Tyler, qui ne méritait pas de se faire tuer par ignorance, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'avait embrassé qu'il devenait son petit ami en titre ou une idiotie de ce genre. Elle était bien décidée, depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité sur cet épisode, à n'accorder aucune importance à cet événement

-Pourquoi ? riposta-t-elle donc.

-Alaric savait que nous étions tous deux chez toi ! Il n'a été surpris que lorsqu'il a vu arriver Elijah avec Elena, ce qui n'était pas prévu au plan. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : il connaissait le plan ! Quelqu'un a dû lui révéler, ce qui signifie qu'il y a un traitre parmi nous ! Et j'ai ma petite idée sur l'identité de celui-ci…

* * *

_Voilà, comme toujours, j'attends avec appréhension vos reviews et j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser toutes les impressions qui vous passent par la tête en me lisant !_

_Gros bisous et à très bientôt (du moins, j'essaye^^)_


	13. Chapter 13 : Suspicion

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 13 avec certes un peu de retard (les JO plus la tristesse d'approcher de la fin ont eu raison de moi) dont je m'excuse sincèrement. Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps à écrire le prochain._

_J'en profite pour vous informer que lorsque je suis en retard, je prends soin de spécifier où j'en suis dans la rédaction sur mon profil (merci à ceux qui l'ont remarqué au passage, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que vous me suivez à ce point !) afin que vous n'attendiez pas dans le flou total. Si je n'inscris rien dessus, ça veut donc dire que je suis dans les temps (cela m'arrive quand même parfois ^^)._

_Ce chapitre ne comporte pas vraiment d'action, c'est un plus un chapitre de discussion qui sert de transition, j'espère donc que vous y survivrez ^^ Je précise aussi que non, je ne vais pas vous écrire une fin Forwood, rassurez-vous, j'aime simplement l'amitié qu'il y avait entre les deux persos dans la saison 2 mais ça ne va pas plus loin._

_Je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews anonymes :_

**_ -Maggie :_**_Déjà, je suis contente que l'excuse d'Elijah t'ait fait rire, tu m'as bien fait rire en tout cas avec ton «__sauver Elena des potirons rageurs ». J'aurais bien voulu laisser Klaus gronder Elijah sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien faire mais ça aurait peut être fait trop OOC donc j'y ai renoncé. Pour le baiser, ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera bien réévoqué un jour, Klaus ne compte pas l'oublier lui… Le plan n'a rien d'exceptionnel, je n'ai malheureusement pas une grande expérience dans le domaine « comment tuer quelqu'un d'invincible » donc ça restera très soft. Pour le traitre, ce serait un peu facile que ce soit Tyler, non ? Pour Kol et Rebekah, tu ne vas pas les voir dans ce chapitre, désolé, mais dans le prochain, tu les verras tout les deux. Après, je ne vais pas trop m'étendre sur eux car j'ai énormément de mal à cerner Kol. Bref, j'arrête mon roman là mais encore une fois un grand merci pour ce superbe com et ton soutien __J_

- **_Carole : _**_Déjà bravo à toi pour avoir lu les 12 chapitres, ça a du te prendre beaucoup de temps donc merci. Oui, j'ai eu un peu de retard, je vais essayer de prendre moins de temps pour écrire le prochain chapitre. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de me remercier, c'est plutôt toi que je remercie pour ce gentil com ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également._

-**_Amel-bb-choupi : _**_J'ai sincèrement hésité avant de te répondre car je ne pense pas que tu viendras lire cette réponse mais au cas où je me tromperais, je le fais quand même. J'aimerais simplement te poser une petite question : si tu n'aimes pas le Klaroline, pourquoi viens tu en lire ? Je ne critique en aucun cas le fait que tu aimes le Klena ou que tu ne supportes pas Caroline, mais je ne trouve pas cela très correct de me dire que je me perds mon temps dans cette fic. Ca me fait très plaisir de l'écrire et à partir du moment où des personnes l'apprécient, je ne crois pas que ce soit une perte de temps. Voilà, désolé si je parais un peu sèche mais je dois avouer que ta review m'a un peu déroutée._

_Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Suspicion**

A la suite des paroles de l'hybride, un grand silence envahit la pièce. Les regards s'emplirent de suspicion, les silhouettes se raidirent et tous parurent plongés dans une profonde réflexion, excepté celui qui venait de lancer cette « bombe ». Klaus avait particulièrement hésité avant de faire une telle révélation, sachant par expérience qu'il était plus facile de confondre un traître en le laissant ignorer que l'on connaissait la vérité à son sujet. Cependant, il l'avait quand même fait puisqu'il était intimement persuadé que le lâche qui les avait tous vendu à l'ennemi ne se trouvait actuellement pas dans la maison des Gilbert. Et tout naturellement, ses soupçons se portaient sur le premier hybride qu'il avait transformé, avec qui il « partageait » la vampire blonde assise à ses cotés, qui paraissait d'ailleurs ne pas parvenir à croire ce qui se passait. Cette réticence de Caroline à accepter la vérité contrecarrait les plans de Klaus, il ne pouvait se risquer à faire subir un interrogatoire musclé à Tyler sans son accord. En temps normal, il serait passé outre mais dans ce climat tendu, la cohésion du groupe devait être maintenue.

-Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas avoir fait cela, murmurait l'éternelle adolescente, les yeux remplis de doute.

-Il est le seul à avoir à gagner dans ma disparition !

-C'est faux ! Si tu meurs, il meurt ! Ce n'est pas du tout dans son intérêt de nous trahir.

-Il se moque pas mal de partir avec moi, tant que cela signifie que je ne te tournerais plus autour. Sa jalousie maladive le pousse à tenter n'importe quoi, s'emporta l'Originel, exaspéré par l'extrême confiance que portait Caroline à son ancien petit ami.

-Il vaudrait mieux ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives, tenta de tempérer Elijah avec sa sagesse coutumière.

-Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne peux pas le désigner coupable sur une intuition ! répliqua la vampire sans lui prêter attention.

-Tu te voiles la face, Caroline.

-Il ne ferait jamais cela, il sait que nous trahir pourrait me blesser ou pire, entrainer ma mort. Et jamais, il ne voudrait cela car il m'aime !

Les mots étaient lâchés, Tyler aimait Caroline et cela justifiait tout. Ce n'était pas une découverte pour l'hybride qui connaissait depuis longtemps la teneur des liens unissant les deux adolescents mais cela le blessait de voir la vampire réfuter ses propos pour cet unique motif. C'était comme si l'amour que Caroline portait à Tyler, ou qu'elle lui avait porté, le rendrait pour toujours innocent à ses yeux. Klaus était presque sûr que même si elle le surprenait en flagrant délit en compagnie d'Alaric, elle lui trouverait encore des excuses. Evidemment, l'Originel ressentait une immense jalousie face à cette confiance sans limites, surtout qu'il savait pertinemment que lorsque des événements du même genre se produisaient et qu'il était le coupable tout désigné, Caroline ne disait pas un mot en sa défense.

Mais que pouvait-il faire pour changer cela ? Il n'avait jamais été aimé, exception faite de sa sœur et sans doute de ses frères, ce rejet provoquant en lui une peur d'éprouver de sentiments trop forts. La seule femme à qui il avait accordé son amour se faisait dans le même temps courtiser par son frère, et avait ensuite disparu tragiquement. Mille ans après, il souffrait encore de cet événement et Caroline, toute aussi exceptionnelle qu'il la trouve, ne pouvait pas à l'heure actuelle l'en guérir. L'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle était très forte mais ça ne pouvait pas être plus, il s'y refusait catégoriquement, surtout tant qu'il n'aurait pas plus de certitudes quand aux sentiments de la jeune blonde. Cependant, paradoxalement, il savait aussi que cette limite l'empêchait, elle aussi, de pouvoir tenter quelque chose, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de tout perdre pour quelqu'un n'en valant pas la peine. Il était donc jaloux face à ce comportement injuste de Caroline en faveur de Tyler mais il avait l'impression d'en être responsable dans une certaine mesure, à cause de son incapacité à se livrer à elle, et cela l'énervait profondément.

Poussé par cette colère, Klaus décida de lui prouver de manière irréfutable la traitrise de l'ancien loup-garou :

-Très bien, tu penses que ce n'est pas Tyler ! Mais alors qui cela peut bien être ? Pas Damon et Stefan, je suis à l'origine de leur lignée et ils ne souhaitent pas particulièrement périr. En plus, une fois les vampires rayés de la surface de la planète, il parait évident qu'Alaric doit avoir reçu l'ordre de tuer Elena pour mourir à son tour. Idem pour celle-ci, qui ne voudrait pas se retrouver sur cette Terre sans son précieux Damon. Bonnie ne prendrait pas non plus une telle décision qui lui ferait perdre à la fois sa mère et ses meilleures amies ! Cela nous laisse qui ? Le jeune Gilbert, qui n'était pas du tout au courant du plan, Matt qui voudrait se débarrasser d'un seul coup de tous ses amis? Ca ne tient pas la route ! Le seul coupable possible est donc ton petit ami !

Les larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Caroline tout au long du monologue de l'hybride, ce qui lui causa un pincement au cœur, et aussitôt ce discours achevé, elle se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce rapidement, son visage voulu neutre cachant mal à quel point elle était bouleversée. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Elena se détacha des bras de Damon et partit à la poursuite de son amie, laissant les vampires restants dans le salon discuter de ce sujet épineux et du nouveau plan à élaborer.

* * *

-Caroline, où es tu ? Caroline ? appelait la voix d'Elena à travers les différentes pièces.

La vampire blonde l'entendait évidemment mais elle ne souhaitait simplement pas parler à quelqu'un. Elle s'était volontairement réfugiée à l'étage, dans la salle de bains, afin de pouvoir laisser ses larmes couler librement. Cependant, sa meilleure amie ne sembla pas se soucier de cette volonté et finit par la rejoindre et par s'assoir à ses cotés, lui caressant les cheveux d'une façon rassurante.

-Je ne pense pas non plus que Tyler ait fait cela, commença-t-elle, sans préambule.

-Tu es bien la seule…

-Damon et Stefan n'ont jamais eu une bonne image de lui, c'est uniquement pour cela qu'ils sont d'accord avec le raisonnement de Klaus. Mais toi, tu ne dois pas y prêter attention, tu sais qui il est vraiment.

-Oui mais… et si ils avaient raison ? Est-ce réellement utile de se mettre tous ses proches à dos pour quelqu'un qui n'en a finalement rien à faire de moi ?

-Ne dis pas cela !

-C'est pourtant le cas ! Nous sommes tous en danger de mort et lui est absent ! Il est autant concerné que nous par la menace Alaric mais il nous laisse gérer la situation sans se préoccuper de quoi ce soit.

-Il se préoccupera toujours de toi, et s'il est intelligent, il passera au dessus de votre rupture et continuera à te parler en tant qu'ami. Vous n'avez pas de raison de ne plus compter l'un pour l'autre. Cela ne changera pas !

-Tu crois ?

-Evidemment, tu n'as rien fait qui justifierait que vous rompiez définitivement vos liens …

Caroline fixa pendant quelques secondes le visage confiant de son interlocutrice, se retrouvant confrontée à un important dilemme. Pouvait-elle lui avouer l'élément qui aurait pu susciter une telle réaction chez Tyler ? Comment lui dire que, seulement quelques heures auparavant, elle avait embrassé la personne à l'origine de tous les malheurs de sa vie ? Elena était-elle capable de passer outre ce qu'elle pensait de Klaus pour aider sa meilleure amie ? Caroline en doutait. La brune pouvait être très indulgente avec ceux qu'elle aimait, ça en était même parfois ridicule, mais sa tolérance était beaucoup plus limitée quant à ses ennemis.

Or, c'était ce qu'était Klaus, un ennemi. Caroline avait bien conscience que cela ne changerait jamais, leur alliance n'était que temporaire et s'ils parvenaient à vaincre Alaric, elle se retrouverait une nouvelle fois dans le camp opposé à l'hybride. Elle ne voulait plus vivre cette guerre incessante, prendre part à tous ses plans meurtriers mais elle ne pourrait pas y échapper lorsque ceux-ci reprendraient. Le calme auquel elle aspirait n'était pas possible en restant proche de ses amis, elle l'imaginait plus réaliste aux cotés de Klaus, que très peu de personnes osaient attaquer. Mais était-elle prête à cela ? A être abandonnée par tous ses amis ? A passer l'éternité avec un meurtrier ? Elle était incapable de répondre à ses questions mais cette réflexion l'amenait à comprendre une chose toute simple : si elle faisait cela, elle deviendrait à son tour un « traitre ». Et elle ne culpabiliserait pas vraiment de le devenir. Mais comment expliquer à son amie qu'elle craignait que Tyler ait compris avant elle à quel point la situation avait changé entre elle et Klaus ? Et si cette révélation provoquait un désastre encore plus important que la possible traîtrise de Tyler ?

-Le retour de Klaus a profondément bouleversé Tyler. C'est cela qui me fait craindre qu'il soit coupable, murmura finalement Caroline afin de tester la réaction de son amie.

-C'est impossible que ce seul événement ait pu provoquer une telle colère en lui, Caroline. Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas très bien pris mais vous n'avez pas rompu pour autant à la suite de ça.

-Non mais cela a très bien pu être l'élément déclencheur. J'ai réveillé Klaus, il a ensuite guéri Stefan à ma demande, c'est à nouveau moi qui suis allée le voir pour négocier ton relâchement et par la suite, il s'est retrouvé dans ma maison à veiller sur moi dans le cadre du plan contre Alaric. C'est beaucoup à supporter surtout lorsqu'on est jaloux !

-Je ne pense quand même pas que cela ait suffit, contredit Elena en hochant négativement la tête. Tyler te faisait confiance, et le rejet donc tu fais preuve face à Klaus devrait suffire à le rassurer.

-Le problème est que mon comportement a… disons un peu changé. Je ne sais plus trop comment agir face à lui, je n'arrive plus à être méchante avec lui, j'ai même, comment dire, pris l'initiative de…

Un coup contre la porte empêcha Caroline de révéler le moment particulièrement compromettant qu'elle et l'hybride avait partagé. Elle se demanda si cela n'était finalement pas plus mal, compte tenu de la confusion, voir même l'inquiétude, qui avait envahi le visage de son amie lors de sa presque révélation. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'identité de la personne les ayant interrompus, elle se mit aussitôt à regretter d'avoir tout simplement abordé le sujet. Ecouter aux portes semblait décidemment être l'activité favorite d'un bon nombre de personnes à Mystic Fall.

* * *

Klaus devait avouer qu'il avait trouvé particulièrement intéressante la fin de la conversation de Caroline. Certes, il n'était pas censé à l'origine espionner les conversations de la jeune vampire mais plutôt l'informer de l'arrivée de son amie la sorcière et du nouveau plan élaboré. Cependant, il n'avait pu résister en entendant la mélodieuse voix de la blonde et avait noté les pincettes qu'elle prenait pour l'évoquer lui avec sa meilleure amie. Cette manie adolescente de se confier à tout prix à ses proches qu'elle avait conservé le faisait sourire mais il remarquait surtout l'aspect valorisant de la démarche entreprise par la vampire. Elle prenait le risque d'évoquer ce qu'elle pensait de lui avec Elena, démontrant ainsi l'important espace qu'il conquérait peu à peu dans son esprit. C'était assez jouissif d'être au courant de cela, bien avant que Caroline ne lui fasse comprendre ou n'en prenne même conscience.

Pour autant, il avait préféré l'interrompre avant qu'elle ne décrive le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lors de la soirée précédente. Le moment était en effet plutôt mal choisi pour évoquer ses exploits buccaux et la situation était déjà bien trop mauvaise pour qu'il prenne le risque de la laisser s'aggraver. Pour cela, il avait donc sciemment exprimé sa présence, provoquant l'arrêt brutal de cette dangereuse discussion. Le visage de Caroline se couvrant de rose n'échappa pas à l'hybride, qui se promit d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle dès que tout ce bazar aurait pris fin, tout comme les yeux d'Elena qui ne cessaient d'effectuer des allers-retours entre son amie et lui, semblant se demander si elle devait les laisser seuls. Cette opportunité ne déplaisait nullement à Klaus, c'était même sa seule chance de réussir à convaincre Caroline de s'en tenir pour une fois au plan fixé. Il fixa donc le double de manière insistante jusqu'à ce que celle-ci comprenne le message et quitte la pièce.

Une fois débarrassé de ce témoin gênant, Klaus se rapprocha de la belle blonde et s'assit sur le rebord de l'imposante baignoire. Cependant, avant d'avoir pu lui expliquer la raison de sa présence, Caroline l'apostropha d'un ton extrêmement méprisant qu'en temps normal, il n'aurait nullement toléré :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? M'annoncer que vous avez décidé à l'unanimité d'aller tuer Tyler pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ?

Sous l'apparente arrogance qu'elle affichait sans aucune peur, l'hybride pouvait aisément lire la détresse à laquelle elle se trouvait réellement confrontée. Son regard rempli de colère ne parvenait pas à détourner l'attention de Klaus des traces de mascara sous ses yeux, révélatrices des sanglots qui avaient dû secouer Caroline quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ressentit une petite pointe de culpabilité en remarquant cela, son intention n'avait jamais été de la faire pleurer, uniquement de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur ceux qui se disaient être ses proches. Voir une femme en larmes à cause de lui ne lui était pas familier. Certes, il avait effrayé, tué et hypnotisé de nombreuses personnes mais il ne se souvenait point, au cours de sa pourtant longue vie, s'être retrouvé à coté d'une femme pleurant par sa faute et dont il n'avait pas l'intention de se débarrasser dans les dix secondes suivantes.

Il décida donc, face à cet obstacle imprévu ,de n'en faire qu'à sa tête comme toujours, soit d'ignorer ce qui le gênait et de passer à un autre sujet :

- Je suis simplement venu te prévenir que Bonnie était là, afin que tu puisses lui dire au revoir.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi lui dire au revoir ?

- Le jour vient de se lever et Kol nous a rejoints. C'est le moment idéal pour passer à l'attaque et sans élément de surprise, il vaut mieux que Bonnie nous accompagne.

- Oui mais pourquoi dans ce cas-là faudrait-il que je lui dise au revoir ?

- Parce que tu ne viens pas avec nous.

Caroline ouvrit la bouche avec incrédulité et il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles elle sembla analyser les mots qui venait de sortir de la bouche de l'hybride.

- Pourquoi ? réussit-elle seulement à articuler.

- C'est trop dangereux, tu ne fais pas le poids face à Alaric. Et on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un handicap.

Klaus regretta instantanément d'avoir utilisé ce mot. Il connaissait le manque de confiance en soi profond de Caroline, ressurgissant par surprise de temps en temps, il aurait sans doute dû user de plus de tact. Mais il ne pouvait nier que c'est ce qu'elle serait si elle les accompagnait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être préoccupé de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il serait face à Alaric. Il devait penser à se sauver en priorité.

- Je suis un handicap ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton blessé.

- Tu es trop jeune pour pouvoir lutter contre lui, Caroline. Techniquement, même les Salvatore le sont mais ce serait suicidaire de se passer de tous les vampires de la ville n'étant pas des vampires Originels. Le but de cette mission n'est pas de décimer votre petit groupe, c'est de tous nous sauver. Et de toute façon, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un reste ici pour surveiller Elena et l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide.

- Elle ne m'écoutera pas, elle n'écoute jamais personne, grogna Caroline qui avait apparemment du mal à digérer la nouvelle.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle t'écoute tant qu'elle ne sort pas de cette maison pendant le combat.

Face à l'absence de réponse de la jeune blonde, l'Originel se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce, projetant d'envoyer Stefan lui parler afin de lui faire entendre raison. Mais il entendit soudainement la voix de Caroline :

- Klaus…attends !

Curieux, il stoppa sa marche et se retourna vers elle, scrutant son visage afin de savoir le motif de ce rappel :

- Evite de te faire tuer, d'accord ? déclara-t-elle d'un ton soucieux.

- Tu as conscience que cela fait la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Caroline. C'est assez flatteur.

- Tu n'es pas drôle !

- Je ne cherchais pas à l'être, répliqua-t-il avec gravité.

Profitant de la sincère appréhension que la vampire éprouvait pour lui et sans doute pour ses amis dans le même temps, il se rapprocha d'elle et d'un ton plus doux, il lui dit :

- Sérieusement, il faut vraiment que tu restes ici avec Elena. Ce sera mieux pour nous tous si nous vous savons en sécurité. Et quoi qu'il se passe, empêche-la de sortir, il ne faut surtout pas qu'Alaric mette la main sur l'une de vous deux.

- Je le ferais, lui promit-elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Klaus resta là à la fixer pendant quelques instants puis, à vitesse vampirique, il quitta la pièce. Il devait maintenant se concentrer sur le combat qui s'annonçait, s'il ne voulait pas en être une victime involontaire et pour cela, il devait se tenir loin de Caroline. Posant son regard sur chacun de ses alliés, du moins temporaires, il se demanda s'il était possible qu'ils s'en sortent tous indemnes. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il se souciait de tous ceux qui étaient là mais évidemment le sort de ses deux frères, Elijah et Klaus, et de son frère de cœur, Stefan, lui importait fortement. De toute façon, toute perte serait un problème pour lui puisque tous avaient un intérêt à ses yeux, la sorcière Bennett pouvant se révéler très utile et l'ainé des Salvatore grâce à son rôle de garde du corps permanent de son double. Pour cette raison, il souhaitait sincèrement que personne ne perde la vie dans cette bataille, excepté leur cible évidemment.

Malheureusement, il se rendrait bien vite compte de la vanité de son souhait.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le peu d'action. Pour le traitre, je peux vous réveler que vous saurez la vérité dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Vos critiques, suggestions, remarques, sont toujours les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas !_

_Au passage, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai publié un nouvel OS Carlijah._

_Je profite enfin de cette fin de chapitre pour vous poser une petite question : préférez vous pour cette fic une fin assez ouverte laissant place à votre imagination ou une fin définitive ? _

_Merci à tous pour vos réponses et à très bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 14 : Pertes ?

_Coucou. Voici (un peu plus tôt que prévu pour une fois) le nouveau chapitre de Rédemption, soit le 14ème. Il est bien plus long que prévu (en nombres de mots principalement, sa taille est raisonnable) et ne comporte que 2 parties, la 3ème ayant finalement rattachée au prochain chapitre. Le point positif, c'est que je serais obligé d'écrire un chapitre supplémentaire pour la fic._

_Le Klaroline ne sera pas un élément central du chapitre mais j'espère que vous le supporterez quand même. En tout cas, il y aura plus d'action que d'habitude et vous connaitrez enfin les réponses à certaines de vos questions._

_Je vais enfin répondre aux reviews anonymes et j'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé pour le précédent chapitre, j'en ai eu plus que d'habitude, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Merci aussi de m'avoir donné votre avis pour la fin, ça m'a bien aidé à me décider et nous dirigerons donc vers une fin un peu plus « définitive » que celle prévue à l'origine._

_**- Justine :** Déjà merci de m'avoir laissé ce 1er com. Y a pas de problème avec le fait que tu n'en laisses pas à chaque fois, je dois avouer que même moi, alors que je connais m'importance des reviews pour un auteur, j'ai parfois un peu la flemme d'en laisser à chaque chapitre. Tout comme toi, j'aime beaucoup ce « couple », je trouve qu'ils se complètent de façon vraiment intéressante. Pour ce qui est de l'attitude de Caroline par rapport à ses amis, une discussion assez importante aura bientôt lieu (d'ici un ou deux chapitres selon comment j'écris). Et pour le traitre, tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre mais j'ai bien aimé ta théorie sur Matt, je n'avais pas envisagé cela. Pour la fin, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sadique mais pas trop, elle devrait être assez positive. Merci pour tous ces compliments et ton avis et n'hésite pas à me relaisser un com un de ces jours _

_**-Chupa14 : **Et oui, Caroline commence à prendre conscience de ce qu'elle ressent et son inquiétude m'apparaissait donc inquiète. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que de toute façon, la mort de Klaus signifie aussi sa propre mort donc son inquiétude est doublement légitime ^^ Elle repensera une nouvelle fois dans son chapitre à la mort de Klaus et ce qui en suivrait, j'espère donc que ce passage (et le chapitre en général) te plaira aussi. Pour ton avis, c'est pris en compte, merci beaucoup de me l'avoir donné et merci pour la review !_

_-**A l'aube klonnie : **Tu lances une phrase sans t'expliquer enfin si d'un "je ne sais pas" en justifiant être passée à cause de ma fiction à la team Klonnie. Sur l'instant j'en ai été peinée parce que je fais du Klaroline que j'essaie de servir. Puis, je me suis dit que tu me trouvais sans doute magicienne pour me donner tant de pouvoir. J'espère donc bientôt lire ta fiction Klonnie justement, peut-être y verrai-je un peu de Caroline... Nous serons alors toutes deux des sorcières et nous pourrons envisager ensemble d'écrire une fiction sur le triangle amoureux Caroline-Klaus-Bonnie en référence non à JC mais à J. Plec qui les affectionne tant. Bonne continuation et merci de ton humour !_

_-**Mins :** Bienvenue sur le site alors. Je veux bien t'envoyer un e-mail mais pour cela, il faut que tu ais un vrai profil sur Fanfic (et si c'est le cas, fais le moi savoir), si tu n'en a pas, je ne peux malheureusement pas le faire (où alors il faut que tu me passes ton adresse MSN ou un truc du genre). Mais tu peux te créer un profil, c'est facile et ça ne prend pas énormément de temps._

_En ce qui concerne cette fic, ne t'inquiètes pas, si je l'abandonnais, je le ferais savoir, mais comme de toute façon, il ne reste que 4 chapitres (sans compter le nouveau), ça m'étonnerait fortement que je fasse une telle chose. _

_Ta théorie sur Katherine est bien trouvée, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas car je n'arrive pas du tout à écrire sur le personnage de Katherine, non pas parce que je ne l'aime pas mais parce que sa personnalité est assez complexe finalement. Tyler-Jeremy, pourquoi pas ? Je ne l'ai jamais envisagé mais ca pourrait être une bonne idée, après tout, ils ont été amis donc peut être que ça arrivera dans la série. Voilà, désolé pour le roman et merci pour ta review !_

_**-LoveKlaus : **Ton com m'a fait très plaisir et je t'en remercie mais si je peux me permettre, ça me gène un peu que tu me dises ça. Tu sais, moi-même, lorsque je lis les autres fics, je me sens nulle à coté, c'est logique, les écrivains arrivant à se juger eux-mêmes objectivement sont très rares. Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes inférieur aux autres, si tu as des idées pour écrire, vas-y, fonce ! C'est comme ça que l'on apprend. Des gens te liront, te donneront des conseils si c'est nécessaire et tu verras, tu seras content au final de l'avoir fait. De plus, on n'a pas tous le même âge, c'est donc normal que nous n'ayons pas le même style, tu n'as donc vraiment pas de complexes à avoir. J'espère donc pouvoir lire prochainement une des histoires et si tu veux qu'on parle d'écriture, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message !_

_**-Lorelei : **Déjà, merci pour ta review, je suis toujours contente quand je vois ton pseudo réapparaitre comme tu étais là depuis le début. J'aime bien conclure sur des phrases intrigantes, je fais ce que je peux pour entretenir le suspens donc je suis plutôt satisfaite que ca te rende perplexe. Tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre. La discussion ne sera malheureusement pas dans ce chapitre mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle arrivera à un moment ou à un autre. J'espère que tu aimeras malgré tout ce chapitre et n'hésites pas à me laisser ton avis._

_Bonne lectures à toutes et tous ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Perte(s)**

Ils n'allaient jamais en ressortir tous vivants. C'était l'unique chose que Caroline était en mesure de penser lorsqu'elle voyait tous ses amis ou presque marcher en ligne, tel un bataillon d'armée, en direction du refuge d'Alaric. Elle n'était déjà pas convaincue qu'Elijah, Klaus et Kol reviennent vivants de ce combat, malgré toute la force et le pouvoir que leur offrait leur condition de vampire (ou hybride) Originel. Mais elle était totalement persuadée que Stefan, Damon et Bonnie n'avaient eu aucune chance face à leur adversaire. La puissance des deux premiers, même réunie, ne correspondait même pas à un millième de celle de l'ancien professeur d'histoire. Quant à la troisième, elle était une simple humaine, aux dons magiques certes très développés mais pas suffisants pour empêcher un vampire pouvant se déplacer plus rapidement que le son de mettre à ses jours. Et cette fois-ci, Alaric n'avait réellement aucune raison de les épargner, ils ne lui étaient plus bons à rien depuis qu'ils s'étaient retournés contre lui. La jeune blonde ne pouvait donc que fixer qu'avec appréhension la petite troupe qui disparait au loin, à la lisière de la forêt.

La voix d'Elena s'éleva brusquement dans les airs, faisant perdre à la vampire le fil de ses pensées :

-Il faut que l'on tente quelque chose !

-On ne peut rien faire Elena, lui répondit son amie d'une voix lasse. On ne fait pas le poids face à Alaric.

-Nous n'allons quand même pas rester là, les bras croisés, à attendre ! s'indigna la brune.

-C'est l'unique chose que nous sommes en mesure de faire malheureusement.

-Si tu ne me soutiens pas, j'irais toute seule !

En entendant cette menace, Caroline eut une sérieuse envie de laisser Elena rejoindre la bataille où avec un peu de chance quelqu'un la tuerait par inadvertance ce qui réglerait d'un seul coup tous leurs problèmes. Cependant, elle s'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir de telles pensées. Elena était son amie, elle était une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour elle sur cette Terre, et l'une des seules à se soucier encore d'elle. La blonde avait clairement conscience que si leur amitié n'avait pas été aussi forte, Damon et peut être même Stefan l'auraient laissé se débrouiller seule face aux problèmes qu'elle ne cessait de rencontrer depuis leur arrivée en ville.

Pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'attitude de la belle brune l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle savait que celle-ci ne le faisait pas exprès mais sa volonté de vouloir toujours intervenir dans les moments graves conduisait toujours à des catastrophes. Elle aurait au moins espéré que son amie s'en rende compte au bout d'un certain temps, à cause des nombreuses pertes que son comportement avait engendrées par le passé. C'était certes très courageux et honorable de sa part de vouloir toujours aider les autres mais quant ceux-ci étaient en train de risquer leur vie pour vous, le comportement le plus approprié était de s'efforcer de rester en sécurité.Caroline était tout aussi énervée qu'Elena de devoir rester à l'écart mais elle avait le bon sens de comprendre pourquoi les autres avaient voulu cela.

Sentant sa colère augmenter de plus en plus, elle prit la décision d'aller attendre la fin de la « bataille » dans une autre pièce, loin de son amie, sachant par expérience qu'un mélange d'énervement et de tristesse chez elle ne se terminait jamais très bien. De toute façon, elle savait pertinemment qu'Elena ne quitterait pas cette maison sans elle. La solitude apaisa certes son irritation mais n'arrangea en rien son angoisse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers la fenêtre toutes les deux secondes, espérant les voir tous revenir, trainant derrière eux le cadavre d'Alaric, mais il n'en était rien et cela l'inquiétait encore plus. L'absence de quelqu'un à qui parler lui laissait aussi le temps d'imaginer les pires scénarios, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se calmer. Elle entendait Elena au rez-de-chaussée tourner en rond et réalisa que pour elle aussi, la situation devait être difficilement supportable.

Si jamais Klaus venait à mourir, le sentirait-elle instantanément au plus profond d'elle ? Aurait-elle le temps d'aller rejoindre ses amis pour leur dire adieu, de retrouver sa mère pour la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras ? Elle n'en était pas convaincue et cela l'effrayait plus que tout. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle n'avait pas dit à ses proches et mourir sans leur avouer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour eux lui paraissait inconcevable.

Ce qui était sûr, en revanche, c'était que si Klaus était touché par ce pieu de chêne blanc, elle n'aurait pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas des milliards de choses à lui confier mais elle souhaitait simplement le remercier. Caroline avait conscience qu'il aurait très bien pu enlever Elena, lui prélever suffisamment de sang pour créer un nombre confortable d'hybrides et ensuite le tuer, comme il l'avait tenté la première fois qu'il avait été confronté au problème Alaric. Mais non, cette fois-ci, il prenait de gros risques, uniquement dans le but de tous les sauver (et accessoirement de garder sa poche de sang en vie), et elle estimait qu'il serait bien cruel que son unique récompense soit la mort, surtout lorsque celle-ci entrainerait également leur mort à tous.

Et si par miracle, l'hybride avait menti et qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de leur lignée, que deviendrait sa vie ? Elle aurait certes le calme auquel elle aspirerait mais pourrait-elle découvrir le monde, voyager dans de nombreux pays, abandonner définitivement sa vie de « fille de petite ville » sans culpabiliser qu'il ne soit plus là pour lui montrer toutes ses choses ? Tant qu'il était vivant, elle pouvait le repousser autant qu'elle le voulait et ne pas prendre du tout en considération ses offres mais s'il mourrait, elle ne pourrait plus se voiler la face. Le temps où elle souhaitait la disparition de Klaus et fêtait même celle-ci lui paraissait bien loin désormais. L'Originel avait envahi son esprit bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû et elle espérait simplement qu'ils aient l'occasion de partager d'autres moments encore.

La voix d'Elena retenti soudainement dans la maison et le ton inquiet de ses paroles ne laissait rien présager de bon :

-Caroline, quelqu'un… quelqu'un arrive !

La vampire se précipita aussitôt à la fenêtre et vit à son tour une silhouette apparaitre au loin. Utilisant ses pouvoirs vampiriques, elle parvient à distinguer les contours de cette silhouette, qui était en fait composée de deux personnes, l'un courant en direction de la maison et l'autre gisant dans ses bras. Cependant, la blonde dut attendre quelques secondes avant de distinguer qui étaient les deux individus. Reconnaissant la chevelure ébouriffée de l'homme qui cavalait à toute allure, elle comprit que celui-ci était Stefan. Elle se concentra alors sur la 2ème personne qui paraissait bien mal en point puisqu'elle ne bougeait pas du tout, se laissant balloter par le vampire. Soudain, elle entraperçut le visage du corps que portait le vampire, ses traits relâchés ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait que la vie l'avait déjà quitté. Le monde sembla s'écrouler d'un coup pour Caroline et elle se laissa glisser à terre, les larmes emplissant ses beaux yeux verts.

* * *

Tandis qu'il s'avançait en direction du bois où Alaric s'était probablement réfugié, Klaus ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger : avait-il fait le bon choix ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de douter mais il mettait toute sa famille en danger en s'efforçant de garder le double en vie et cela l'angoissait, chose toute aussi inhabituelle chez lui. L'importance du danger l'avait certes conduit à empêcher Rebekah de participer à leur attaque mais peut être avait-il commis une erreur en demandant à Kol de les rejoindre. Après tout, son frère cadet ne possédait pas la même force qu'Elijah et lui, ses chances de se faire tuer étaient donc beaucoup plus élevées que les leurs.

Son inquiétude était sans doute lisible sur son visage puisqu'Elijah se rapprocha de lui et d'une voix plus concernée qu'en temps ordinaire, il le rassura :

- Nous allons tous les trois en sortir vivant, Niklaus.

- Je l'espère, murmura ce dernier d'un ton beaucoup moins assuré que celui de son frère.

- Je ne te laisserais pas accomplir cette attaque si je la considérais comme trop risquée. Tu sais pertinemment que la mort d'innocents n'est pas du tout une action que j'approuve.

- En même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si nous avions une multitude de plans de rechange…

- Nous parviendrons à neutraliser Alaric, tu n'as pas à en douter. Nous avons affronté bien pire que lui.

- Et si le traître lui avait révélé ce nouveau plan ?

- Il ne l'a pas fait.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? l'interrogea l'hybride avec suspicion.

- Parce que je le sais, c'est tout. Et de toute façon, quant bien même je me fourvoierais, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose puisqu'Alaric doit se douter que nous allons l'attaquer. Notre force n'est pas la surprise, mais notre nombre et notre unité.

Sur ces mots, il se stoppa net et attendit que le reste de leur groupe les rejoigne. Ils étaient arrivés à la bordure de la forêt, il était donc temps de se disperser.

Tandis que son frère observait les lieux environnants, Klaus réfléchissait au sens des paroles qu'il venait de tenir. Elijah semblait connaitre l'identité du traitre, pour autant, il refusait de la dévoiler. Faisait-il cela pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à cette personne ou était-il carrément mêlé à ce complot ? L'hybride espérait que c'était la première hypothèse qui était la bonne mais l'extrême méfiance qu'il avait développée au fil des siècles l'obligeait à appréhender la seconde option. Son frère était-il capable de le trahir à ce point ? Certes, il l'avait déjà passé dans le passé mais les circonstances étaient bien différentes, et les deux frères avaient eu une sérieuse discussion qui leur avait permis de passer à autre chose, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une nouvelle trahison. De toute façon, pensa-t-il avec amertume, si Elijah l'avait vraiment trahi, il ne parviendrait pas à sortir vivant de ce guet-apens. Il ne voyait de toute façon pas pour quelle raison son ainé aurait fait une telle chose, à part pour se débarrasser en une fois de tous les obstacles l'empêchant de séduire la belle Elena. Mais une telle absurdité ne correspondait vraiment pas à son frère.

Klaus interrompit ses réflexions lorsqu'il réalisa que tous les membres de leur équipée se tenaient à ses cotés. Elijah s'occupait de leur rappeler leur rôle et de les dispatcher à divers endroits de la forêt. Remarquant les multiples refuges naturels que celle-ci offrait, il réalisa à quel point la tâche allait être ardue, Alaric pouvant se trouver à une dizaine d'endroits différents. Ils allaient tous devoir être particulièrement attentifs.

Accompagné de son frère ainé, il commença à avancer, repoussant le plus délicatement possible les épais feuillages qui entravaient leur route. Tous deux étaient extrêmement attentifs aux bruits environnants, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte se faire surprendre par Alaric.

Un craquement se fit subitement entendre, comme si quelqu'un avait posé le pied sur une brindille. Aussitôt, les deux Originels se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'endroit du bruit compromettant, une petite clairière bordée de hauts châtaigner, tout en veillant à être plus discrets que leur « proie ». Après avoir consulté son ainé du regard, Klaus se jeta brusquement sur la silhouette qu'ils entrapercevaient.

- Hey, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Reconnaissant l'émetteur de ce cri indigné comme Damon Salvatore, l'hybride le relâcha instantanément.

- Imbécile ! le réprimanda-t-il à voix basse. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans l'expression « se faire le plus discret possible » ?

- J'étais parfaitement discret, s'indigna le vampire aux beaux yeux bleus. Enfin cela jusqu'à ce qu'un hybride à moitié fou me plaque subitement sur le sol !

- Arrête de crier dans toute la forêt, Alaric ne doit rien savoir de notre présence ici !

- Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard pour cela messieurs… répliqua une voix glaciale.

Les trois têtes des personnes présentes se tournèrent brutalement en direction du nouvel arrivant. C'était bien évidemment Alaric. Toute la colère que Klaus ressentait envers Damon passa au second plan, sa propre survie étant redevenue la priorité, l'objet de toutes ses pensées. Si les autres membres de leur groupe étaient suffisamment attentifs, ils ne tarderaient pas à les rejoindre et l'attaque pourrait se dérouler. Il avait juste besoin de survivre aux quelques minutes qui la précédaient.

- Vous vous êtes sans doute crus malins en venant me poursuivre en journée, poursuivit l'ancien humain devenu démoniaque. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, pas un seul rayon de lumière ne parvient dans ces lieux. Vous n'avez donc toujours pas un seul avantage sur moi.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, le défia Damon.

- Tu penses vraiment être en mesure de m'arrêter ? l'attaqua Alaric tout en lui lançant un regard méprisant. Tu n'es rien de plus à mes yeux qu'une misérable fourmi que je ne vais pas tarder à écraser.

- Te transformer en monstre t'aura au moins appris la répartie, à défaut de l'humilité… se moqua le vampire de 150 ans.

Pour une fois, Klaus devait admettre que l'insolence de celui-ci ne lui était pas désagréable, elle constituait une parfaite distraction pour son ennemi, qui ne faisait pas du tout attention aux personnes qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui.

Cependant, Alaric n'était pas aussi naïf que l'Originel l'escomptait. Tandis que l'hybride observait discrètement les alentours, s'assurant que tout le monde les rejoignait, le chasseur saisit son pieu et se jeta soudainement sur lui. Une nouvelle fois, Elijah veillait et poussa son frère hors de la trajectoire de leur adversaire. Klaus se retourna vers lui pour le remercier mais s'aperçut avec horreur qu'en accomplissant cet acte héroïque, le vampire s'était condamné lui-même puisqu'il se trouvait à son tour dans le champ d'attaque d'Alaric. Et il n'y avait rien que Klaus puisse faire pour le tirer de là à part surgir devant son frère et prendre le coup mortel à sa place.

Alaric leva le pieu très haut dans les airs et l'hybride ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir son frère se faire assassiner. Le bruit de flammes sensé accompagner la mort du vampire ne parvint cependant jamais à ses oreilles, il entendit plutôt un cri de douleur féminin, ce qui le fit rouvrir instantanément les yeux. Elijah était certes allongé par terre mais une autre personne se tenait devant lui, la jeune sorcière Bennett, et c'était dans son corps à elle qu'un pieu était planté, à quelques centimètres seulement de son cœur. Rassemblant le peu de forces qu'il restait en elle, elle le retira d'un coup sec et psalmodia un sort qui l'envoya voler plus loin dans la forêt, provoquant le départ d'Alaric qui partit, après une brève hésitation, à toute allure le récupérer.

Aussitôt le danger éloigné, Stefan, Damon et Kol sortirent des broussailles et entourèrent Bonnie, tentant de la rassurer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Klaus examina sa blessure et grimaça, vu son emplacement, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

- Prends mon sang, tenta de la convaincre l'ainé des Salvatore. Il ne te guérira sans doute pas mais il te permettra de ne pas mourir définitivement.

- Non Damon, je… je ne veux pas être un vampire.

- Mais tu mourras sinon ! s'exclama Stefan.

- Je sais mais je préfère cela, répliqua la métisse avec conviction. Je suis une sorcière, devenir un vampire est totalement opposé à mes croyances. Tu diras à Elena et Caroline que je suis désolé et que je les aime, d'accord ?

Klaus fixait cette scène éberlué. Bonnie allait mourir. L'unique sorcière de leur groupe allait mourir. Sans elle, toute chance de vaincre Alaric s'amenuisait. Ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui le choquait le plus mais plutôt le fait qu'elle ait sciemment donné sa vie pour sauver un vampire, alors qu'il n'était nullement à l'origine de la lignée de ses amis. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Il se rapprocha donc d'elle et doucement, il lui demanda :

- Bonnie, pourquoi as-tu sauvé mon frère ?

- J'avais promis à Elena, après avoir détruit le lien qui unissait toute ta famille, de ne plus m'en prendre à Elijah qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir mourir. De plus, rajouta-t-elle après une hésitation, il n'a pas révélé mon secret, et donc j'ai payé ma dette envers lui en quelque sorte.

- Ton secret ? De quoi parles-tu ? la pressa Damon.

- C'était moi le traitre…

Un grand silence suivit les mots de la mourante. Tous étaient en train de prendre conscience de que cela signifiait, de tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire et dit à Alaric. Cependant, Klaus n'avait que faire de cette séance de méditation spontanée, il ne voulait pas se faire sa propre opinion dans sa tête, mais obtenir des réponses claires avant que celle qui les possédait ne décède. Il entama donc un véritable interrogatoire :

- Tu n'as jamais été réellement possédé alors ? Tu as réveillé Alaric de ton propre chef ?

- Oui et je lui ai ensuite révélé votre plan.

- Et pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis ?

- C'est mon devoir de sorcière de débarrasser la planète des vampires. Et cela aurait permis à Elena d'être définitivement saine et sauve.

- Même si ta propre mère en est un ?

- Qu'elle en soit un n'a rien changé. Elle n'a que faire de moi, elle a d'autres priorités… Qu'elle soit morte ou vivante, je n'aurais pas vraiment vu de grande différence.

- Et tes amis ? Tu étais prête à tous les faire périr pour sauver la vie d'une seule personne ?

- Damon et Stefan méritent de mourir après tout le mal qu'ils ont causé, murmura-t-elle avec difficulté, sa respiration se faisant moins efficace du fait de sa blessure. Caroline ne le méritait pas mais c'était soit elle soit Elena. J'ai choisi.

- Et pourtant tu n'as pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de ton plan….

- Mon cœur l'a malheureusement emporté sur ma raison.

Choquer Klaus était généralement une tâche assez fastidieuse mais Bonnie, par ses propos, avait réussi à le faire sans aucune difficulté. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement moral et se débarrasser par surprise d'un bon nombre de ses ennemis en les trahissant n'était donc pas une nouveauté pour lui. Mais la facilité avec laquelle elle était prête à mettre fin aux jours de ses amis et d'un membre de sa famille l'était un peu plus. Si personnellement, il avait tué son père, c'est qu'il lui était hostile et le menaçait personnellement. Jamais il n'aurait définitivement tué un membre de sa famille simplement parce que celui-ci l'ignorait. Les sorcières étaient décidemment des personnes dont il se méfierait encore davantage, s'il restait évidemment en vie.

Cette réflexion sur sa famille lui rappela qu'il lui restait cependant un dernier point à éclaircir sur cette trahison, c'est-à-dire l'implication évidente de son frère :

- Elijah, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas révélé avant ?

- Ton impulsivité t'aurait conduite à la tuer sur le champ, or, nous avion besoin d'une sorcière et pas suffisamment de temps pour en trouver une autre. Je me suis dit que durant la bataille, elle n'oserait pas nous trahir, qu'elle prendrait conscience de ses actes et il me semble avoir eu raison.

- Mais depuis quand le savais-tu donc ?

- Je l'ai appris quelques minutes avant d'intervenir pour te sauver toi et Caroline. Elena avait des soupçons qu'elle m'a communiqué, nous sommes donc allés tous les deux espionner la sorcière Bennett. Nous avons ensuite du repasser par chez Elena pour dissimuler notre action aux deux Salvatore, comme je ne savais pas exactement qui était mêlé, d'où mon retard. Voilà la vérité…

- Tu n'aurais jamais du me cacher une telle information !

- Niklaus, penses tu réellement que c'est le moment idéal pour discuter de cela ?

Klaus se détourna de son frère. Il savait qu'il avait raison et bien que cette histoire le tracasse, ce n'était pas le moment de s'en préoccuper. Il connaissait désormais l'identité du traitre et les renseignements qu'avait en sa possession Alaric. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen de surprendre Alaric.

Cependant, lorsque son regard glissa vers Bonnie qui inspirait de plus en plus difficilement et dont le teint pâlissait un peu plus à chaque seconde, il prit pleinement conscience de la gravité de la situation. Peu importe que celle-ci veuille tous les trahir, une fois Alaric neutralisé, elle n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accomplir le sort. Lorsque sa respiration s'arrêta pour toujours, il sentit l'espoir s'éteindre définitivement au fond de son âme. La situation était très préoccupante.

Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir se débarrasser d'Alaric sans sorcière et sans tuer le double ?

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre assez particulier._

_Je profite juste de cette note de bas de page pour préciser un point du chapitre, soit la mort de Bonnie. J'ai conscience que cette scène n'était pas particulièrement émouvante, c'est volontaire dans la mesure où je vois mal Klaus pleurer sa mort. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé._

_Qu'avez-vous justement pensé de cette mort et de cette révélation ? Pensez vous qu'il y en aura d'autres ? __Et pensez vous que cela puisse entraver le Klaroline naissant ?_

_J'attends comme toujours avec impatience vos commentaires, suggestions, critiques, qui me font généralement très plaisir._

_A très bientôt (du moins, j'espère ^^) !_


	15. Chapter 15 : Solutions

_Me revoilà avec le 15ème chapitre de cette histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira toujours. Une nouvelle fois, merci pour les reviews et les alertes, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de savoir que vous aimez cette histoire._

_Je suis également heureuse que la mort de Bonnie ne vous ait pas trop déçu, j'ai vu beaucoup de surprise chez vous mais pas vraiment de tristesse ou de haine envers cette décision, ce qui m'a franchement rassuré. Je ne sais malheureusement pas si ce sera toujours le cas à la fin de ce chapitre, dont je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite(comme un chapitre sur deux environ ^^) ._

_Je ne vais pas vous embêter trop longtemps avec mon blabla d'auteur, je vais tout de suite répondre aux reviews anonymes et on se retrouve en bas de page :_

_**- Guest** (je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire ou non que tu n'ais pas de pseudo ?) : tout d'abord, merci pour ce com très détaillé, c'est très sympa de m'avoir livré tes impressions au fur et à mesure. Pour ce qui est de vouloir tuer Elena, oui, je crois que c'est une pensée très répandue chez les fans, peut être parce que c'est totalement impossible dans la série. Ta théorie sur Elijah était sympa mais vu ce qu'il a montré dans la fin de saison 3, il me semble plus prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver Elena et ses amis malheureusement. Pour le coté émouvant de la mort de Bonnie, je l'ai un peu plus traité dans ce chapitre et ça devrait continuer dans le chapitre prochain, tu comprendras mieux pourquoi après avoir lu celui-ci… Pour Tyler, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit le traitre pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne veux pas dans la série d'un Klaroline basé sur une énormité de Tyler (qu'il la trompe par exemple me choquerait pas rapport au Forwood qu'on a vu jusqu'à présent) donc je l'ai un peu épargné pour le coup. Désolé pour avoir autant écrit pour te répondre et merci pour ta review très sympa_

_**- Justine :** merci pour tous ces compliments, c'est très gentil ! Je suis contente que tu ais été surprise. Ton idée des pouvoirs est très originale, j'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde, ce n'est donc pas le cas mais peut-être (si tu le permets évidemment) que j'écrirais un long OS là-dessus. Ouais, bizarrement, le Kennett ne me déplait pas aussi mais uniquement en fic. Je n'arrive pas du tout à l'imaginer dans la série mais j'ai lu deux-trois bonnes fics dessus. Merci pour la review !_

_- **Morgane :** L'appellation « princesse » m'a bien fait rire. Je ne dirais pas que c'est entièrement de sa faute, elle n'y peut pas grand-chose si tout le monde veut la sauver mais oui, elle a une petite part de responsabilité. Merci pour ta review et je pense que ce chapitre, surtout la fin, te plaira._

_**-****Lorelei : **Oui, en effet, ils ne se retrouvent pas dans une superbe situation… Mais tout finit toujours par être résolu dans la vie… ou pas ^^ Merci pour la review et une nouvelle fois, pour ta fidélité._

_- **Chupa14 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que la révélation t'ait surprise et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas._

_- **Maggie : **Déjà, pas de problème, tu as bien le droit de partir en vacances quand même ^^ Non plus sérieusement, je suis contente de savoir que tu es toujours là et que tu aimes toujours également. Par contre, le mort dans les bras de Stefan est Bonnie, ce n'était peut-être pas très clair, une fois la fic finie, ce sera donc un des passages que je vais retravailler en priorité. Quelques larmes dans ce chapitre mais plus dans le prochain qui sera normalement focalisé sur l'émotion si je puis dire. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Klaus, il sera juste un peu abimé mentalement rien de plus et non, il restera un hybride, c'est sûr et certain. Merci pour ta review et prends tout le temps que tu veux pour me lire, il n'y a pas de souci._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Solutions**

Ce n'était pas possible, cela n'avait pas pu se produire. Caroline ne pouvait pas accepter le fait que sa meilleure amie soit morte. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux ce corps sans vie, elle sentait la texture froide de sa peau, révélant que la vie l'avait quitté mais elle refusait quand même d'admettre que Bonnie n'était plus en vie.

Elle ne pourrait plus jamais la taquiner sur sa condition de sorcière, la conseiller sur sa relation avec Jeremy, la réconforter lorsque Damon se faisait trop menaçant. Elles ne se parleraient plus, ne se rencontreraient plus. Caroline regrettait surtout de n'avoir même pas pu la voir une dernière fois, afin de lui promettre qu'elle lui garderait toujours une place dans son cœur, de lui dire simplement qu'elle l'adorait, qu'elle allait lui manquer et de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait dans sa vie pour les aider, jusqu'à sacrifier sa propre vie pour eux.

Elena semblait elle aussi être en état de choc, son corps était régulièrement traversé d'importants tremblements et sa voix se brisait dès qu'elle essayait de prononcer un mot. Stefan était à ses cotés et tentait de la réconforter tout en expliquant la situation dans laquelle il avait laissé ses alliés. Mais son amie n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier, la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était Bonnie et elle savait qu'Elena ressentait la même chose.

Néanmoins, lorsque Stefan leur révéla ce que Bonnie leur avait elle-même avoué dans la forêt, la jeune blonde saisit l'occasion d'oublier sa tristesse pendants quelques instants et se concentra sur les paroles du vampire. Elle n'en revenait pas d'apprendre que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de tous leurs ennuis. Certes, cela innocentait Tyler, ce qui lui faisait forcément plaisir, elle avait eu raison de lui accorder sa confiance. Mais savoir que l'une de ses amies, qu'elle avait de surcroit toujours soutenu et protégé, œuvrait dans l'ombre pour vous éliminer n'était pas une chose facile à accepter.

Une part d'elle se sentait profondément trahie, une fois encore, Elena passait au premier plan et elle-même n'était qu'un dégât inévitable et sans importance. D'un autre coté, son amie était finalement morte pour les sauver, elle ne pouvait donc pas décemment lui en vouloir pour cette trahison. Pire, Caroline culpabilisait que son comportement et celui de ses amis ait amené la jeune sorcière à accomplir un tel acte. Les deux Salvatore l'avaient bien trop souvent considéré comme une simple machine à sorts, détenant toujours la solution miracle de leurs problèmes dans ses grimoires. Et elle n'avait rien fait pour changer cela, elle s'était contenté de lui dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait même elle-même envisagé à plusieurs reprises d'utiliser son amie pour régler le problème des lignées notamment. Et aujourd'hui, à cause des risques insensés qu'ils lui avaient tous fait courir et de leur détestable attitude, elle était morte, définitivement, et cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas revenir.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, Caroline comprit que le moment était mal choisi pour se laisser submerger par l'émotion. L'une de ses amies était morte certes, mais elle devait veiller à ce que le même sort n'arrive pas à ses autres proches.

- Tu devrais aller prévenir Jeremy, finit-elle donc par réussir à murmurer à Elena. Il a le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

La jeune brune, bien que surprise de cette intervention, acquiesça et sortit de la pièce pour se saisir du téléphone, laissant Caroline seule avec Stefan.

Aussitôt que cette dernière eut vérifiée que plus personne ne pouvait les entendre, elle le questionna :

- Qu'est ce qu'ont décidé de faire les autres ? C'est trop risqué d'affronter Alaric maintenant !

- Ils n'ont pas vraiment d'autres choix. Je ne pense pas qu'Alaric les laissera partir.

- Mais pourtant, toi, tu as bien pu t'échapper !

- Il n'avait aucun intérêt à me poursuivre. Mais eux, ils n'ont aucune chance de s'échapper à part s'ils parviennent à le neutraliser temporairement. Et à seulement quatre, ca me semble perdu d'avance.

- Et pourquoi n'y retournes-tu pas alors ?

- Ils m'ont demandé de rester ici pour veiller sur Elena. Et de toute façon, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, je ne serais pas reparti là-bas, il faut que je protège Elena. Maintenant que Bonnie ne peut plus paralyser Alaric, ils ne peuvent s'en débarrasser qu'en tuant Elena.

Caroline n'avait pas pensé à cela. Sans sorcière, ils étaient coincés. C'étaient soit eux soit Elena. Damon et Stefan feraient sans hésiter passer celle-ci avant leur propre vie, et à l'inverse, la fratrie Originelle n'hésiterait pas à s'en débarrasser. Mais elle même, que voulait-elle vraiment qu'il se passe ? Elle ne se sentait pas capable de perdre ses deux meilleures amies dans la même journée mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas plus envie de mourir que quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans une situation irrésoluble. N'y avait-il aucune autre éventualité envisageable ?

Soudain, comme par magie, la solution lui apparut dans son esprit. C'était tellement simple et évident qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Devant un Stefan hébété, elle sortit en courant de la maison et se dirigea à toute allure vers la forêt, le cœur léger. Si son idée se révélait faisable, ils pourraient tous être sauvés.

* * *

De son coté, Klaus réfléchissait. Alaric n'allait pas tarder à revenir, il était donc désormais trop tard pour fuir. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait quand même tenté le coup, sa vitesse (et celle de ses frères) était en effet égale à celle de leur ennemi, seul Damon aurait pris un réel risque. Et évidemment, il ne souciait pas vraiment de la vie du vampire aux yeux bleus, qui ne valait pas grand-chose à coté de la sienne.

Cependant, son frère ainé, à cause de son exaspérant sens de l'honneur, ne voulait pas rompre la promesse qu'il avait faite à Elena au sujet de la sécurité de ses amis. Klaus avait bien tenté de lui faire entendre raison en lui démontrant qu'il l'avait déjà brisé en laissant Bonnie mourir et que de toute façon, vu la situation actuelle, Elena devrait plutôt se préoccuper sur sa propre survie qui paraissait bien mal engagée mais le vampire Originel s'obstinait. Et l'hybride ne pouvait pas l'abandonner seul avec Damon, ce serait le condamner presque certainement à mort, et même s'il l'avait d'une certaine façon trahi, il ne méritait pas un tel châtiment.

Tout en surveillant la distance encore considérable qui les séparait d'Alaric, Klaus commença donc à concevoir un plan, infaillible de préférence vu les dégâts qu'ils avaient déjà subi, qui leur permettrait à tous de s'enfuir. Une neutralisation partielle de leur ennemi lui paraissait toujours possible mais Alaric s'y préparant sans doute, la tache risquait d'être ardue. Et une fois celui-ci paralysé, que feraient-ils ? Il craignait que le meurtre d'Elena ne soit pas une idée approuvée par tout le monde et il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps à discuter de sa possible mise à mort. Il aspirait simplement à retrouver la tranquillité, l'intouchabilité même que lui offrait d'ordinaire son statut d'hybride Originel, à retourner à l'époque où il était celui que les autres craignaient.

Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit de pas. Il ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être, mais il était certain d'une chose, ce n'était pas Alaric qui se trouvait dans une direction diamétralement opposée. Il avait pourtant bien précisé à Stefan de rester avec Elena en sécurité, afin d'éviter d'avoir une autre personne inutile à surveiller et prendre en charge. Si celui-ci revenait, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Mais lorsqu'il aperçût des mèches blondes dépasser d'un buisson, il réalisa au combien cette hypothèse aurait été préférable. Caroline les avait rejoints. La plus faible, en occultant Elena, de leur alliance décidait de venir au moment le plus délicat de leur «combat». C'était la chose qu'il cherchait à éviter depuis le début, sachant à quel point la jolie blonde pouvait être gaffeuse, et évidemment cela se produisait. Quelqu'un devait vraiment avoir une sérieuse dent contre lui.

En un éclair, il fondit sur elle et d'une voix passablement énervée, il murmura :

- Que diable fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu vous aider, répondit-elle d'un ton presque fier.

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter Caroline ? Tu ne fais pas le poids face à lui, tu ne peux pas nous aider à le vaincre, tu ne fais que te mettre inutilement en danger. Alors sauves toi avant qu'il ne revienne !

- Bien sûr que si, je peux et je vais vous aider !

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Caroline, c'est un combat à mort ! Ne m'oblige pas à te faire repartir de force !

- Je sais comment se débarrasser d'Alaric sans tuer Elena, répliqua-t-elle simplement sans se soucier de ses précédentes paroles.

Tout le monde se tourna instantanément vers elle, la regardant d'un air dubitatif voire même choqué pour certains, comme si elle était généralement incapable d'avoir une idée intelligente. Klaus devait lui-même avouer qu'il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'une alternative à la mort d'Elena puisse être trouvée par elle, mais cela ne le surprenait pas outre mesure, il savait qu'elle en avait la capacité. La majorité des personnes avaient, en effet, tendance à s'arrêter à sa couleur de cheveux, sans voir que sous ses belles mèches blondes, la vampire cachait un cerveau. Lui avait, évidemment, réussi assez rapidement à s'en rendre compte, notamment lorsqu'elle l'avait manipulé avec brio. Sa surprise ne fut donc visible que durant une fraction de secondes sur son visage avant qu'il ne prenne pleinement conscience de la signification de ses paroles. Elle avait une solution pour les sauver tous sans que son projet de création d'hybrides ne soit mis en péril. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai !

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, lui demanda Elijah qui s'était rapprochée d'elle.

- Tu te souviens du tombeau dans lequel nous avions enfermé Katherine, l'année où nous avons fait ta connaissance ?

- Oui mais rappelles-toi, j'avais fait lever le sort par une sorcière pour libérer Stefan.

- Je sais. Cependant, il y a un an, juste avant que Bonnie ne quitte Mystic Falls pour rejoindre sa famille, elle a rétabli le sort, afin que si nous avions un problème urgent avec un vampire, nous ayons juste à l'y enfermer pour en être débarrassé. Nous pourrions y installer Alaric le temps que nous trouvions une sorcière pour lui jeter un sort de desséchement. La seule difficulté consiste à le neutraliser durant un certain laps de temps pour l'y transporter sans trop de difficultés.

Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de l'hybride. L'idée de Caroline lui paraissait tout à fait correcte et ils pourraient la suivre sans trop de difficultés. Elle était presque même meilleure que leur plan d'origine. Ils n'avaient qu'à balancer Alaric dans ce tombeau dont il ne pourrait jamais sortir, puis il partirait à la recherche d'une sorcière. Cela faisait certes un an et demi qu'il avait disparu mais il arriverait bien, grâce à ses anciens contacts, à en retrouver une. Il pourrait même se débrouiller pour que Caroline l'accompagne, ce qui lui permettrait de passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer quelques temps sans personne à ses trousses. Il fallait simplement qu'ils se sortent de cette forêt vivant.

Des bruits de broussailles écrasées révélèrent aux membres de la petite troupe qu'Alaric se tenait à nouveau devant eux. Ils allaient devoir agir vite s'ils voulaient avoir une chance.

- Alors, qui souhaite mourir le premier ? les nargua leur ennemi. Je serais indulgent avec lui.

- Je crois que tu vas être le seul d'entre nous à mourir aujourd'hui, répliqua Kol.

Alaric se contenta de ricaner de façon méprisante à ses paroles. Posant son regard sur chacun de ses ennemis, il finit par remarquer Caroline ce qui provoqua un nouveau sourire arrogant chez lui.

- Tu es encore là, toi ? reprit-il. Tu dois vraiment avoir envie de mettre fin à tes jours.

Malgré sa peur apparente, Caroline s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une riposte blessante comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres, la main de Klaus se posa sur ces dernières, afin de l'empêcher d'envenimer la situation. S'ils paraissaient tous trop confiants, l'ancien professeur se douterait de quelque chose.

Ne manquant pas d'observer ce geste protecteur, Alaric se mit à provoquer l'hybride :

- J'ai une excellente idée. Je vais commencer par tuer rapidement Damon, puis tes deux frères un peu moins gentiment. Et ensuite, je m'amuserais un peu avec le bébé vampire, comme la fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble dans ce lycée, tu te souviens, Caroline ? Quand je l'aurais bien fait souffrir, je vous tuerais enfin tous les deux…

Son cruel projet fit bouillir le sang de Klaus. Chaque mot que le chasseur prononçait augmentait son envie de le voir se dessécher petit à petit dans son tombeau dont il ne pourrait jamais sortir. Il devait lancer l'offensive tout de suite ou il ne serait plus en mesure de se contrôler. Il fixa donc avec intensité son frère ainé afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas tarder à débuter l'assaut.

Cependant, celui-ci n'eut jamais lieu. Alaric fut brutalement pris de convulsion et sans que personne ne fasse rien, il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Son corps se teinta de gris quelques secondes après. Tous se regardèrent avec horreur, comprenant l'unique action qui avait pu provoquer cela.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Elena avait dû perdre la vie.

* * *

Aussitôt que Caroline eut réalisé que sa solution ne servirait à rien, que quelqu'un s'était déjà débarrassé d'Elena, elle se mit à courir comme une dératée vers la maison de son amie. Tous la suivirent d'ailleurs, pressés de comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu se produire.

Caroline, elle, ne voulait simplement pas y croire. Elle ne savait pas si cela était possible mais elle espérait de tout son cœur voir Elena les attendre sagement dans sa maison, ignorant tous des derniers événements et pas le moindre du monde à l'origine de la disparition d'Alaric. Au pire, elle souhaitait au moins que l'humaine ait eu, par un heureux hasard, du sang de vampire dans ses veines lors de sa mort afin que celle-ci ne soit pas définitive. Elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer qu'elle puisse perdre ses deux meilleures amies dans la même journée, cela n'était juste pas possible, la vie n'était pas assez cruelle pour la laisser connaitre une telle douleur.

Elle aperçût Klaus à ses cotés, dont le visage était tendu à l'extrême. Vu les circonstances, elle n'était guère en état de compatir avec lui, cependant elle comprenait que pour lui, la situation était encore plus mal engagée. Une Elena vampire ne lui apportait pas d'hybride, il n'avait aucune éventualité à laquelle se raccrocher. D'un autre coté, elle estimait qu'il avait une part de responsabilité là-dedans. S'il n'avait pas commis autant d'actes inhumains et cruels, Bonnie n'aurait jamais été juste qu'à les trahir pour se débarrasser de lui. Et Elena n'aurait donc pas été le moindre du monde en danger. Il ne recevait donc en quelque sorte que ce qu'il méritait.

Enfin arrivée devant la maison des Gilbert, elle se précipita à l'intérieur pour prendre des nouvelles de son amie. Elle s'était attendue à une situation de ce genre mais cela ne diminua pas pour autant son choc lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie étendue sur le sol, les yeux clos, avec une plaie ensanglantée au niveau du cœur.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, tout s'écroula autour d'elle. Elle se laissa choir à coté du corps d'Elena, prenant sa main dans la sienne, caressant ses cheveux, tentant de fuir la réalité. Comment pouvait-elle être encore là, à ressentir une douleur aussi écrasante, alors que ses deux meilleures amies avaient péri ? Caroline avait l'impression d'avoir commis bien plus de crimes, d'avoir blessé plus de personnes, d'être tout simplement plus mauvaise qu'elles et pourtant elle était encore en vie au contraire d'elles deux.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, impression qui se confirma lorsque la main de Stefan se posa délicatement autour de sa taille pour tenter de la relever de sa position de détresse et lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle ne voulait pas de son soutien, tout comme elle rejetait ses explications. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'est qu'elle avait laissé Elena sous sa protection, que celle-ci était morte et que lui était vivant. C'était de sa faute, tout autant que c'était celle de Klaus.

Elle le repoussa donc avec toute la force dont elle était capable et partit en direction de l'escalier menant à l'étage, où elle pourrait pleurer tout son soul sans être dérangée. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre, une autre personne lui bloqua le passage. C'était Klaus et vu la colère qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le contourner. Cependant, ce n'était plus du tout la raison qui la contrôlait mais la tristesse. Elle se mit donc à se débattre inutilement, tentant par tous les moyens de se défaire de cette poigne de fer. Rien n'arrivant à le faire lâcher prise, elle se mit donc à crier :

- Relâche-moi tout de suite !

- Non, répliqua-t-il d'une voix ferme mais irritée. Ecoute ses explications avant de transformer en furie hystérique.

C'était le monde à l'envers. Klaus était la personne la plus impulsive qu'elle connaissait et alors qu'il venait de perdre sa machine à hybride, il restait imperturbable tandis qu'elle, la reine du contrôle, ne parvenait pas à rester posée. Les choses ne tournaient vraiment pas ronds et cela augmentait sa colère.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'écouter pour savoir qu'il est coupable.

- Calme-toi donc, tu ne sais même pas ce qui lui est arrivé, marmonna l'hybride qui semblait pressé de connaître la vérité sur cette affaire, sans doute afin de savoir si tous ses espoirs étaient perdus. Ce n'est peut-être pas totalement sa faute.

- Evidemment que ce n'est pas totalement sa faute, cracha la blonde. Tu es l'unique responsable de cela. Tous ces gens sont morts à cause de toi et de ta folie. Tu me dégoutes !

Les yeux de Klaus s'emplirent de rage à ces mots. Caroline retint son souffle, elle avait conscience de la violence des paroles qu'elle avait prononcé, surtout dans un moment tel que celui-ci. Mais de toute façon, quel intérêt avait-elle à vivre dans un monde où ses amies n'étaient plus ?

* * *

_Voilà pour ce 15ème chapitre. J'ai conscience que la mort d'Elena était finalement assez prévisible et que je vais sans doute me faire lyncher mais je ne voulais partir dans des histoires trop compliquées pour pouvoir la sauver tout en tuant Alaric donc j'ai décidé de la tuer, puisqu'elle n'est pas de toute façon un personnage primordial de cette fic. Les explications sur sa mort auront lieu au prochain chapitre._

_Si cela vous a déçu, énervé, agacé, réjouit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en me laissant une petite review._

_J'en profite pour rappeler que la fin approche à grands pas et que si donc vous avez un vœu particulier, une scène que vous voudriez voir (à condition qu'elle s'incorpore évidemment dans mon intrigue), ce sont les derniers moments pour me le dire._

_Encore merci pour votre soutien à tous et on se revoit bientôt pour la suite !_


	16. Chapter 16 : Affronter la réalité

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 16 que j'espère que vous aimerez et commenterez avec grand plaisir. La fin de la fic approchant à grands pas, je voulais remercier encore tous ceux qui me laissent des coms ou ajoutent cette histoire en alerte, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai réussi à aller jusque là alors merci du fond du cœur !_

_Merci aussi de ne pas m'avoir lynché après la mort assez importante du précédent chapitre, ça m'a bien rassuré (quoi que je m'inquiète maintenant de l'aussi faible cote de ce personnage, la pauvre)._

_Trêve de bavardages, je vais une nouvelle fois répondre aux reviews anonymes et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! Le chapitre est très long, j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas !_

_**- Justine ** pour commencer, merci pour ton com et cette analyse sympa de Caroline, avec laquelle je suis totalement d'accord. Pour Elena, tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre même si c'est assez bref. Pour Klaus, idem mais tu verras que ça ne va pas trop trop l'énerver. Pour l'OS, je vais essayer, merci en tout cas !_

_- **Chupa14 : **Une fan d'Elena ! C'est donc possible ^^ Non sérieusement, je savais que sa mort ne plairait pas à tous mais j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite. Je dois avouer que durant toute la saison, j'ai eu de grandes difficultés à supporter ce personnage et c'est ma petite vengeance ^^Les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre donc je ne vais pas te répondre pour ne pas te spoiler. Merci pour ta review en tout cas !_

_**- Carole :** Je suis contente que ça t'ait pas dérangé déjà, c'est vrai qu'Elena fait souvent preuve d'égoïsme mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse consciemment, du moins, je n'espère pas. Tu auras un aperçu de la réaction de Damon dans ce chapitre même si je ne m'étends pas trop dessus, je crains qu'il soit d'ailleurs un peu OOC. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_

_**-Maggie : **Alors, déjà, tu as totalement raison d'avoir fait cette confusion, j'ai vérifié et c'est vrai qu'il y avait une phrase qui n'avait aucun sens et qui induisait en erreur, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ! N'hésite pas si d'autres points pas très clairs persistent. Pour la mort d'Elena, je comprends que tu sois moins convaincue, c'est plus pour des raisons pratiques (même si le fait que je la supporte de moins en moins a joué) que pour isoler totalement Caroline que je l'ai fait. Je n'aime pas quand dans la série, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution à la base, des tonnes de solutions miracles apparaissent donc je ne voulais pas faire la même chose. Tes hypothèses sont intéressantes, tu verras dans ce chapitre si tu as bon ou pas mais oui, il y a du Klaroline. Il y a aussi un peu de Delena si on peut dire mais je peux que Damon soit un peu OOC d'ailleurs donc j'en ai pas fait trop. Merci pour ce com en tout cas, tes remarques précieuses et ton honnêteté !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 ; Affronter la réalité**

Les paroles de Caroline ne plurent évidemment pas du tout à l'hybride. L'annonce de la mort d'Elena, qui mettait donc fin au projet qu'il organisait depuis près de 1000ans, l'avait déjà rendu tendu, pour ne pas dire furieux, bien qu'il attendait l'explication de Stefan pour avoir la certitude que son rêve était définitivement brisé. Et voilà, que la jeune vampire en rajoutait une couche en lui reprochant insolemment d'être à l'origine de tous ses problèmes, comme s'il était l'un de ses amis humains qu'elle pouvait rabrouer à tout bout de champ.

Certes, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait causé beaucoup de dégâts et de pertes dans cette ville sans en éprouver le moindre remord, mais pour le coup, que ce soit en ce qui concerne la sorcière ou son double, il avait le sentiment de n'y être pour rien. Leurs deux morts ne lui faisaient pas particulièrement plaisir, il aurait largement préféré qu'aucune des deux ne périssent. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, cela fait belle lurette qu'il aurait quitté la ville en emportant sa poche de sang avec lui. Au lieu de cela, il avait décidé de la jouer en mode héroïque pour éliminer le danger et accessoirement tous les sauver et voilà comme il était remercié…

Il sentit la colère monter en lui et la soudaine anxiété traversant le regard de Caroline, même si elle la masqua rapidement, et de Stefan lui révéla que cela était clairement visible. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment adéquat pour s'énerver et qu'il s'en voudrait sans doute plus tard si Caroline était la cible de sa fureur mais sa raison avait bien du mal à prendre le dessus sur son impétuosité naturelle.

- Ce n'est pas très intelligent de me dire ce genre de choses dans un moment pareil, gronda-t-il, faisant disparaitre l'air de défi qu'elle avait plaqué sur son visage.

Il resserra ensuite sa poigne sur elle et la traina jusqu'au salon, en se retenant avec difficulté de shooter au passage dans Damon qui sanglotait sur le corps de sa bien-aimée. Il la déposa ensuite brutalement sur le canapé, sans prendre la peine de cacher l'énervement qui l'habitait. Il vit ses yeux s'emplir d'indignation mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Caroline avait parfois besoin d'être ramené à la réalité et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Elle essaya de se relever précipitamment mais il l'en empêcha, et fit signe à Stefan, qui contemplait d'un air médusé la scène, de les rejoindre.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est calme, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, Stefan, ordonna-t-il d'un ton exaspéré, n'admettant clairement aucune réplique sous peine de représailles.

Le vampire resta silencieux pendants quelques instants avant de finalement s'exclamer, d'une voix brisée :

- Elena est morte.

- Merci Sherlock, on n'avait pas compris, ne put se retenir de répliquer Klaus. Mais comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

- Je… je lui ai expliqué l'impossible situation dans laquelle vous vous trouviez et elle a paniqué. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait voir mourir aucun d'entre nous par sa faute et elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle était désolée de t'abandonner, Caroline, ainsi que Damon. Ensuite, elle a pris un couteau et elle s'est tuée.

- Et tu l'as laissé faire? s'insurgea Klaus.

- Quand Elena prend une décision, c'est impossible de la faire changer d'avis, sourit tristement Stefan. Je lui ai parlé mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

Klaus frappa violemment le dessus du canapé en entendant cela, puis ferma les yeux. Tous ses espoirs avaient donc été vains, son rêve était déjà fini.

- Est-ce qu'elle a bu ton sang avant ? murmura Caroline, d'une voix où se mêlaient l'émotion et l'espoir.

- Non, elle refusait totalement l'idée de devenir un vampire. La mort lui semblait mille fois préférable.

- Tu aurais dû la forcer ! intervint Damon, dont le regard brulait de ressentiment.

Klaus ne prêtait plus attention à la conversation qui se tenait devant lui. Elena était morte, définitivement morte, sans aucun moyen de revenir sur cela. Il n'avait que faire des états d'âme de son cercle d'idolâtres tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'est qu'après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour garder son double en vie, l'esprit de sacrifice de celle-ci avait brutalement tout réduit à néant.

Il ne pourrait jamais créer autant d'hybrides qu'il le souhaitait, jamais être entouré d'une foule de personnes dévouées, ne pouvant et ne voulant jamais le trahir. Il lui restait toujours sa famille mais, excepté Rebekah, il savait que maintenant que tout danger était écarté, ses frères le quitteraient une nouvelle fois. Finalement, il se retrouvait condamné à être seul pour l'éternité, sans possibilité de changer cela. Sa plus grande peur se réalisait et il ne pouvait pas y faire face.

Sentant le désespoir lié à cette terrible réalité le submerger de plus en plus, il fit un signe à son cadet et partit en direction de la demeure où s'était réfugiée Rebekah pendant la bataille. Il avait besoin de rester occupé pour ne pas totalement craquer et sa sœur constituait la meilleure distraction possible. Quoi qu'il décide de faire, se venger, aller créer ses derniers hybrides, quitter la ville, cela pouvait attendre quelques heures. De toute façon, il n'avait plus aucun but dans sa vie, alors à quoi bon se soucier du temps...

* * *

Tandis que le soleil se couchait tout en colorant le ciel de tons rosés, Caroline poursuivait également sa lutte pour ne pas définitivement s'effondrer et perdre la raison. Stefan était parti prévenir Jeremy et Tyler du tragique « accident » qui s'était produit, ce qui lui avait permis par la même occasion de s'éloigner de son frère, tandis que Caroline était restée là pour théoriquement veiller sur ce dernier, totalement bouleversé par ce drame.

En réalité, elle demeurait surtout ici, près du cadavre de son amie, tout simplement parce qu'elle se sentait incapable d'affronter cette épreuve seule et que malgré leurs rapports conflictuels, en ce moment précis, Damon la soutenait d'une certaine façon. C'était finalement assez rassurant pour elle de constater que d'autres personnes étaient encore plus saccagées qu'elle d'un point de vue émotionnel.

D'un autre coté, un sentiment d'injustice lui tiraillait le ventre en voyant cela. Damon était âgé de presque deux cents ans, il avait causé du tort à un nombre incalculable de personnes et il était toujours en vie tandis que deux jeunes filles d'à peine 20 ans l'avaient perdue. La vie était d'une cruauté incompréhensible. Mais pour autant, Caroline savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se torturer ainsi, qu'il n'y avait pas de retour et qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard aller de l'avant, si elle voulait continuer à vivre.

- Il va falloir les enterrer, pensa soudainement à haute voix Caroline. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça.

- Mhm, grommela Damon.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait faire une petite cérémonie non officielle, il vaudrait mieux que personne ne soit au courant de son décès.

Le soupir du vampire fut son unique réponse.

Caroline comprenait que Damon ne voulait pas penser à tout cela, elle non plus n'y tenait pas vraiment mais s'occuper lui faisait tenir debout. Le voir dévasté de cette façon la forçait cependant à faire quelque chose. Si elle ne s'en chargeait pas, il allait dépérir, entrainant Stefan avec lui. Et autant pour son ami que par loyauté envers Elena, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

- Damon, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce en s'asseyant par terre à coté de lui. Mais te rendre mal ne changera pas la situation. Ce n'est pas ce qu'Elena aurait voulu. Elle aurait souhaité que tu ne te mettes dans de tels états, que tu relativises, pas que tu te détruises ainsi.

- Elle est morte ! s'emporta le vampire. Peu importe ce qu'elle aurait voulu, elle n'est plus là pour me le faire savoir.

- Je sais que c'est une terrible douleur mais elle passera avec le temps, tenta de le réconforter la blonde tout en s'en convaincant soi-même.

- Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai perdu la femme de ma vie. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, je me reconstruirais mais jamais je ne retrouverais une personne telle qu'elle.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Toi non plus, Caroline. Elle était exceptionnelle. Si j'avais su… si j'avais su qu'elle me quitterait aussi tôt, je lui aurais dit tellement de choses, je n'aurais pas été aussi patient lorsqu'elle était en couple avec mon frère. A cause de ma bêtise, j'ai seulement vécu un an de bonheur avec elle.

- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir un tel événement, le consola la jeune vampire.

- Si, j'aurais du me souvenir que dans la vie, rien n'est jamais acquis et que tout peut disparaitre en un seul éclair. En amour, il faut foncer sans se poser de questions, ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire. Essaye simplement de ne jamais commettre la même erreur que moi…

Ces dernières paroles bouleversèrent Caroline. Avait-il raison ? Le seul moyen de vivre sa vie pleinement et sans regrets était-il de foncer sans se soucier des conséquences ? Pour une personne comme elle pour qui le contrôle était la base de tout, cette idée paraissait incongrue voire même effrayante. Mais d'un autre coté, Damon n'avait pas tort. La vie était imprévisible et à chaque seconde, on pouvait perdre ses proches ou soi-même mourir. Il fallait donc essayer d'accomplir ces rêves avant que ceux-ci lui soient arrachés, même si en tant que vampire, elle était supposée avoir l'éternité.

Et elle savait très bien comment et surtout grâce à qui elle pourrait les réaliser. Mais dans de pareilles circonstances, elle ne pouvait pas assumer un tel souhait. Deux de ses amies étaient morts, et le peu de proches qui lui restait désormais avait besoin d'elle. Et après ces tragiques événements, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour accomplir ses souhaits. Si elle partait un jour avec Klaus, elle aurait l'impression de trahir la mémoire de ses amis, surtout celle d'Elena. Bien qu'elle ne pensait pas totalement les paroles qu'elle lui avait craché au visage le matin même, étant surtout poussée par sa colère, elle ne pouvait pas nier que la dégradation de leur vie à tous avait été déclenchée par lui. Elle était capable de faire abstraction de cela en sa présence mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle lui pardonnait ses actes. Il lui semblait donc que sa culpabilité l'empêcherait toujours de profiter de cette découverte du monde qu'il ne cessait de lui proposer. C'était comme si elle n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de suivre les conseils de Damon, de vivre cette vie rêvée. Mais laisser les autres, même indirectement, lui dicter sa conduite lui semblait aussi méprisable que vouloir suivre celui qui avait détruit leur vie.

Le regard interrogateur que lui lança le vampire lui rappela que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de divaguer, qu'elle devait rester forte, du moins en apparence. Elle lui adressa donc en retour un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant et commença à organiser les funérailles de ses amies. Même si ses larmes menaçaient de s'écouler à tout instant, elle parvint à garder une attitude digne, se promettant de ne craquer qu'une fois seule chez elle.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles, Klaus déprimait. Aussitôt sa sœur récupérée, il avait foncé à leur manoir et avait commencé à préparer ses bagages. Il n'avait pas réfléchi bien longtemps avant de prendre la décision de quitter la ville. Son double était mort, il n'avait plus de réelle raison de rester dans cette ville maudite à présent à part sa famille. Il savait aussi que Rebekah ne tarderait pas à retourner à son université, comme prévu avant que la situation ne dégénère. Il pouvait en conséquence quitter cette ville maudite sans aucun regret, il ne savait simplement pas quel but poursuivre désormais.

Il lui restait uniquement un bon litre de sang d'Elena, aller créer de nouveaux hybrides n'était donc pas une priorité, il préférait garder ce précieux liquide pour un cas d'urgence, même s'il espérait s'être débarrassé pour toujours de tous les problèmes imaginables. Se venger de la mort d'Elena lui aurait semblé une bonne idée en temps ordinaire mais elle était impossible à mettre en place dans ce contexte, son seul ami en mille ans d'existence étant le responsable de son suicide. De plus, Elijah était décidé à rester à Mystic Falls jusqu'à l'enterrement d'Elena, pour tenir jusqu'au bout sa promesse envers elle. Klaus ne pouvait donc pas réellement s'en prendre à l'un de ses proches, à moins d'être prêt à débuter une nouvelle crise familiale, ce qu'il tenait à tout prix à éviter maintenant que sa fratrie était la seule chose qui lui restait.

Il ressentait donc un besoin viscéral de changer d'air, d'être entouré d'autres horizons mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable seul. Le nom de Caroline apparaissait clairement dans son esprit lorsqu'il envisageait cette possibilité, sa spontanéité et son innocence suffiraient à lui changer les idées, mais il se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'accepterait jamais. Vu son comportement le matin même, la sympathie qu'elle avait l'air de commencer à éprouver à son égard s'était réduite à néant. S'ils partaient ensemble, elle ne tiendrait pas deux heures avant de reproduire ce genre d'attitudes. Et bien qu'il soit très clément avec la belle blonde, son indulgence ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Il était habitué à un certain respect, ne pas lui adresser pouvait donc avoir des conséquences fâcheuses. Or, s'en prendre à la vampire n'arrangerait pas vraiment la situation déjà désastreuse. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire une fois cette ville loin derrière lui.

D'un autre coté, il avait aussi peur de ce qui se passerait si par miracle, elle acceptait de partir avec lui. Pourrait-il réellement lui faire découvrir d'autres facettes de lui, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas que le grand méchant hybride, la faire tout simplement accepter la personne qu'il était ? Si ce voyage se passait mal, il savait que ses chances de conquérir Caroline un jour s'envoleraient définitivement. Et il était déjà suffisamment seul pour ne pas prendre un risque aussi inutile alors qu'il possédait l'éternité, même si faire ce voyage seul ne lui disait rien.

Rebekah apparut soudainement dans l'embrasure de sa porte, l'empêchant de ruminer davantage. Elle le regarda d'un air timide, comme si elle ne savait pas comment débuter une discussion. Chez n'importe qui d'autre, cette attitude presque condescendante l'aurait vivement agacé mais là, elle lui prouvait uniquement à quel point sa sœur tenait à lui. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de lui parler en cet instant mais il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu cette discussion. Autant donc se débarrasser de cette corvée dès maintenant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Savoir comment tu vas, murmura-t-elle avec hésitation, tout en s'avançant dans la pièce.

- A ton avis? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Rebekah ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de s'assoir à coté de son frère et lui serra doucement la main.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Quitter la ville ?

- Oui, je vais partir pour trouver un endroit où je serais au calme.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'accompagne ?

- Pas pour l'instant. Mais je nous nous rejoindrons bien un jour, ne t'en fais pas ! l'apaisa-t-il.

- Quand est-ce que tu t'en iras ?

- Ce soir, au pire demain matin.

Le visage de sa sœur se ferma. Elle ne s'était sans doute pas attendue à ce que soit aussi rapide. Il détestait la peiner mais vu son état moral actuel, il était préférable qu'elle ne soit pas là dans les prochains jours, voire les prochains mois, pour essuyer ses colères.

- Tu ne partiras pas sans me dire au revoir ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

Malgré le contexte, ces mots parvinrent à adoucir Klaus pendant quelques instants, qui lui envoya un sourire rassurant. C'était bien le caractère de Rebekah, toujours à se soucier de lui. Elle lui manquerait énormèment lorsqu'il serait parti. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant qu'elle se lève et prenne la direction de la porte.

- Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant, si tu pars, tu devrais peut-être aller lui dire au revoir avant…

Il sut automatiquement qu'elle parlait de Caroline. En temps normal, il était loin d'apprécier toutes les remarques faites par sa fratrie au sujet de son « affection » pour la blonde. Cependant, étant donné les circonstances actuelles, il ne comptait pas lui en tenir rigueur, elle essayait uniquement de l'aider. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il comptait mettre en application ses conseils.

- Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que ma présence lui déplaisait, grommela-t-il.

- Elle vient de perdre ses deux plus proches amies, mets-toi à sa place deux secondes !

- Ce n'est pas l'unique fois que cela arrive et tu le sais très bien. J'en ai assez de lui courir après comme un toutou fidèle.

- Il ne s'agit pas de lui courir après, simplement de lui faire savoir que tu pars. Tu ne vas pas la revoir pendant un laps de temps conséquent surtout pour elle. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'oublie, fais-le.

Rebekah avait-elle raison ? Devait-il réellement faire abstraction de son ego blessé et lui rendre visite une dernière fois ? Etait-il même supposé lui faire part de ses projets ? Ou valait-il mieux qu'il parte la tête haute sans jeter un seul regard en arrière, pour faire le deuil de cette partie de sa vie ?

* * *

En plein milieu de la nuit, une fois Stefan revenu auprès de son frère, Caroline pu enfin rentrer chez elle. L'idée ne la réjouissait pas vraiment, sa mère étant au travail, la maison serait vide mais au moins, elle se coucherait dans un endroit familier au calme et pourrait laisser tomber le masque qu'elle portait depuis sa crise de colère du matin même. Elle avait besoin de pleurer jusqu'à ne plus en avoir la capacité, de se souvenir de tous les merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passé avec ses deux amies et ce n'était que seule qu'elle y parviendrait.

Cependant, aussitôt qu'elle eut franchit le palier, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la maison et chaque chose se trouvait à sa place habituelle mais l'atmosphère lui semblait différente, presque étouffante, comme si quelqu'un s'était introduit chez elle. Elle avança à petits pas dans la pénombre, cependant, elle n'aperçu rien d'étrange.

- Caroline, l'interpella soudainement une voix venant d'un endroit inconnu, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de la reconnaître instantanément, provoquant en elle une vague de panique et de culpabilité.

Ses soupçons s'avérèrent justifiés lorsque Klaus apparut en haut de son escalier.

- Qu'est ce… qu'est ce que tu fais là ? bafouilla-t-elle.

- Je suis venu te dire au revoir.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, je pars cette nuit.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama, sa voix montant dans les aigus plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Plus rien ne me retient ici…

Cette annonce laissa Caroline pantoise. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas éprouver un tel sentiment mais le départ de celui pourtant supposé être son ennemi la rendait bien plus triste qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. C'était comme si tout le monde avait décidé de l'abandonner en cette journée, même si en ce qui concernait Klaus, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi définitif que la mort de ses amies. Tant qu'il était là, elle pouvait lui en vouloir, le détester, le rejeter quand il venait lui parler, elle savait que cela ne l'arrêterait pas pour autant et qu'il reviendrait auprès d'elle. Mais s'il partait, elle n'aurait plus le droit à sa présence régulière, à sa protection et elle réalisait que cela constituerait un manque important en elle, comme durant cette année et demie où il avait été « paralysé ».

Un manque qu'il ne devait sûrement pas ressentir s'il osait la quitter comme cela sans préavis. Cela blessait plus la jeune vampire qu'elle aurait pu le penser. Il ne devait pas l'apprécier tant que ça pour l'abandonner en un pareil moment. Certes, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il reste uniquement pour elle, surtout en tenant compte du comportement qu'elle avait pu avoir avec lui. Mais elle pensait qu'il demeurait ici avec sa sœur pendant quelques temps avant de s'en aller. Une nouvelle fois, elle s'était trompée sur lui.

- Rebekah vient-elle avec toi ?

- Non, elle part de son coté… Je préfère qu'elle ne soit pas avec moi pendant quelques temps.

- Ok, répondit Caroline après une hésitation, ne comprenant toujours pas le but de sa visite.

Il partait, grand bien lui fasse, il l'abandonnait sans aucun scrupule mais à quoi lui servait-il de venir la voir pour lui dire ? Il aurait très bien pu lui laisser un mot sur son lit, quelque chose dans le même esprit lâche que d'habitude. Au lieu de cela, il était là, devant elle, en train de la fixer comme s'il cherchait à mémoriser chaque détail de son physique, sans qu'aucune parole n'ait justifié son acte.

Elle se décida finalement à lui poser la question directement, pour en avoir le cœur net quand l'Originel se rapprocha doucement d'elle et enroula délicatement autour de son doigt une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille, lui faisant oublier sa question.

- Ecoute, commença-t-il sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de cela mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour mes actes passés, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire cela, et de toute façon, je ne regrette aucun de mes actes. Mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que mon but n'a jamais été de te blesser, n'oublie jamais cela !

- Pourquoi tu me dis cela ?

- Parce que je veux que tu te rappelles qu'il n'y a pas de changement possible pour moi Caroline. Même toi, tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu pourras attendre toutes les années que tu voudras, cela n'évoluera pas.

- Je…je sais cela mais ça ne m'aide pas plus à comprendre ce que tu veux.

- C'est simple, je souhaite que tu partes avec moi.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera le dernier vrai chapitre mais il restera encore un épilogue après (donc deux chapitres d'une certaine façon)._

_Critiques, avis, suggestions, sont toujours les bienvenues !_

_Merci d'avance à tous :)_


	17. Chapter 17 : L'heure du choix

_Bonjour à tous ! Exceptionnellement, comme le chapitre est très très long (j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop), je ne vais pas m'attarder dans mon blabla d'avant chapitre. Je vous rappelle juste que ce chapitre est le dernier chapitre à part entière mais qu'il restera encore un épilogue après. Ce dernier va peut-être mettre un peu plus de temps à arriver que d'habitude, puisque je reprends les cours lundi. Merci de votre compréhension._

_Merci aussi à ceux qui, malgré la rentrée et les contraintes que celle-ci amène, ont pris le temps de me laisser une review. Vous êtes ma motivation donc merci du fond du cœur. Pour le grand remerciement, j'attendrais le prochain chapitre. _

_Tout de suite, je réponds aux reviews anonymes :_

_- _**_Justine :_**_ Merci pour ta review. Je suis d'accord pour la mort d'Elena, c'est à la fois héroïque et égoïste, mais en même temps, rester en vie au risque de causer la mort de tous ses amis l'aurait aussi été. Tes références à Buffy m'ont bien fait rire, et je suis totalement d'accord avec la comparaison entre MF et Sunnydale. Sinon, que dire sur le reste de ton com sinon que ça me fait plaisir car tu vois souvent les choses comme moi, c'est rassurant ^^ Pour l'épilogue, il n'y a pas de flash-back prévu (je voulais en placer dans le chapitre précédent mais j'avais déjà trop écrit), par contre, je ne répondrais pas à ta seconde question pour préserver le suspense, désolé. Merci pour tous tes gentils mots et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours. Bisous à toi aussi._

_**-Maggie : **__Merci pour ta review :) Pour Caroline, elle va un peu plus craquer dans ce chapitre, mais c'est surtout par manque de place que je n'ai pas insisté là-bas, ça a été ma grande erreur dans cette fic, comme c'est ma 1ère, mes chapitres sont mal-équilibrés. J'ai par contre conservé le Klaus assez calme (ca fait bizarre comme adjectif pour lui) parce que je me suis dit que comme c'était sa dernière journée, il arrivait plus ou moins à se contrôler du moins en présence de Caroline. J'espère que ca fait pas trop OOC. Merci pour ton compliment sur les "détails comiques", ça me fait très plaisir :) J'ai moi aussi fait court comme réponse donc pas de souci ^^. Encore une fois merci pour ta fidélité et tes coms qui me remontent toujours le moral ! Et n'hésite pas à me dire si tu n'aimes pas ce chapitre !_

**_- Lorelei :_**_ J'ai reçu ta review juste avant que je poste ce chapitre, ça m'a fait sourire donc merci :) Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a tous une vie, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois à nouveau là. Pour Elena, j'avais la flemme de trouver une excuse pour la sauver et comme elle m'énerve en plus, j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups ^^ Moi aussi, je suis super triste que ce soit la fin, je n'avais pas envie de poster ce chapitre juste pour que ça dure plus longtemps. Encore merci et j'espère que tu aimeras._

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

Chapitre 17 : L'heure du choix

_Je souhaite que tu partes avec moi._

Les mots étaient lancés, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Contrairement à ses propositions précédentes, Klaus avait cette fois-ci décidé de ne laisser aucune place possible à la plaisanterie ou à une quelconque hypothèse. Il voulait qu'elle vienne dès ce soir avec lui et l'unique moyen que cela se produise était de lui dire les choses franchement. Une longue discussion ne les mènerait nulle part, les obstacles les séparant étant trop complexes pour être résolus en une nuit. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre simplement sa réponse avant de quitter définitivement, du moins l'espérait-il, cette ville.

Cependant, en remarquant la confusion qui émanait du visage de la blonde, il comprit que cela risquait de ne pas être aussi facile que prévu.

- Tu veux que je quitte la ville avec toi, là tout de suite, dans la nuit ? balbutia-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Klaus hocha la tête, espérant que cette réponse suffirait à son interlocutrice. Malheureusement pour lui, Caroline ne comptait pas se contenter de si peu. Après une courte hésitation, elle se lança dans une harangue enflammée :

- Et qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Que je vais te dire oui et que nous allons à partir d'aujourd'hui vivre une éternité de bonheur et d'amour ? Cela est tout bonnement impossible, rien ne nous rapproche l'un de l'autre. Là où je passe mes journées à aider les gens, toi, tu viens et tu détruis tout sur ton passage. Qu'est ce que je gagnerais à tout abandonner pour une personne comme toi, que je déteste de surcroit? Rien. Je n'ai donc pas et je n'aurais jamais de raison de t'accompagner quelque part !

La hargne de Caroline irrita une nouvelle fois l'hybride. Il passait son temps à se montrer d'une gentillesse inhabituelle avec elle et elle continuait pour autant à le mépriser et à feindre de le haïr. Il devait changer cela et la mettre face à ses sentiments. Et il n'avait pas trente-six moyens de le faire.

Ce fut donc avec colère mais aussi avec une certaine délectation qu'il lui répliqua :

- C'est donc parce que tu me détestes et que ma compagnie ne t'apporte rien de positif que tu m'as embrassé l'autre soir !

Le visage de la vampire se figea brusquement et son regard méprisant s'effaça, laissant apercevoir pendant quelques secondes à l'hybride la vulnérabilité qu'elle ressentait.

Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement et saisit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, avant de reprendre :

- Je sais que cela te parait inimaginable de partir avec moi. Mais plus tôt tu accepteras l'idée que tu n'es pas faite pour vivre éternellement dans cette ville, plus tôt tu cesseras de souffrir inutilement.

- Ce n'est pas uniquement ça, soupira-t-elle, repoussant délicatement le toucher de l'hybride sans pour autant briser leur proximité physique.

- Alors qu'est-ce ?

Il savait qu'il devait paraître insistant, peut-être même désespéré mais à vrai dire, à ce moment précis, il n'en avait que faire. Son image en avait déjà pris un sacré coup en sa présence, il n'était donc plus à ça près. Tout ce qu'il voulait était connaître la vérité sur ce qu'elle ressentait, afin qu'il sache s'il avait une réelle chance ou non de l'avoir à ses cotés.

Son problème était plutôt de savoir si elle aussi allait être honnête ou si comme à son habitude, elle allait détourner la conversation vers ses propres torts.

- Si je pars avec toi, je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de revenir sur ma décision. Quoi qu'il se passe par la suite entre nous, j'aurais déjà trahi mes amis, je les aurais abandonnés et j'aurais trahi la mémoire d'Elena et Bonnie. Je ne peux pas faire cela, pas maintenant, pas la veille de leur enterrement !

Une nouvelle fois, ses amis empêchaient donc la jeune blonde de vivre sa vie. Klaus avait, dès sa première rencontre avec elle, compris que ceux-ci jouaient un rôle primordial dans sa vie mais il avait espéré que la mort de deux d'entre eux lui auraient au moins fait réaliser que vivre pour les autres, presque à travers eux, ne servaient à rien.

- Partir avec moi ne va en rien souiller la mémoire de tes amis, répliqua-t-il tout en appuyant avec dubitation sur le mot « amis ».

- Bien sur que si, s'emporta-t-elle à nouveau, tout signe de faiblesse disparaissant de son visage. Tu es l'homme qui a détruit leurs vies, jamais ils ne toléraient ou n'auraient toléré une telle chose !

- Quel besoin ont-ils de le tolérer ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai détruit leur vie pas la tienne. Tout ce qu'ils pourraient donc me reprocher ne te concerne pas.

- Si tu t'en prends à mes proches, c'est comme si tu t'en prenais à moi, tenta-t-elle de lui faire comprendre.

- Et pourquoi ? Crois-tu réellement qu'ils ressentent la même chose pour toi ? Peut-être qu'Elena et Bonnie se souciaient à un moment sincèrement de toi mais elles sont mortes, l'une pour sauver ses deux amoureux et l'autre parce qu'elle voulait te voir mourir. Quant aux Salvatore, quoi qu'ils me reprochent, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient réellement en position de pouvoir me juger.

- Le fait qu'Elena soit morte ne change rien au fait que tu l'ais kidnappée et hypnotisée il y a quelques semaines. Elle ne t'aurait jamais pardonnée cela.

- Tout comme tu n'as jamais vraiment pardonné à Damon de t'avoir fait subir tant d'horreurs lorsque tu étais humaine. Et pour autant, ça ne l'a pas empêché de le préférer à Stefan et de sortir avec lui, sans n'en avoir rien à faire de ce que tu en pensais.

Les yeux de Caroline s'emplirent de larmes à l'évocation du vampire aux yeux bleus, provoquant une impression de mal-être chez l'hybride. Il n'aimait jamais la voir pleurer, même si ici en l'occurrence, c'était plutôt un bon signe pour lui, révélateur de sa prise de conscience quant à l'égoïsme de ses prétendus proches, à moins qu'elle ne repense simplement aux victimes de la journée, ce qui n'aiderait franchement pas sa cause.

Après lui avoir laissé quelques secondes d'apitoiement, il replaça sa main droite le long des joues de Caroline et essuya ses larmes délicatement tout en effectuant des mouvements apaisants avec ses paumes de mains. La vampire se laissa faire et alla même jusqu'à s'appuyer contre l'Originel, laissant sa tête reposer sur son torse.

Klaus profita de ce contact pendant quelques minutes, tout en réfléchissant à ce que l'état de la jeune blonde lui laissait comme possibilité. Il lui paraissait clair qu'elle n'allait pas accepter sa proposition au milieu de sa crise de larmes. Après tout, peut-être devrait-il lui laisser quelques heures de plus pour se décider. Une fois ses amies enterrées, elle pourrait réaliser à quel point le lien qui la reliait à ses autres proches était fragile et de surcroit basé sur pas grand-chose à part de l'intérêt. Et à partir de là, il aurait une véritable chance de l'emmener avec elle. Après tout, ils avaient tous deux l'éternité, il pouvait bien lui laisser une journée pour prendre sa décision.

Il la souleva donc tout à coup dans les airs, la déposa sur son épaule et la porta ainsi jusqu'à son lit, où il la coucha avec douceur, allant même jusqu'à border la jeune fille. Sa seule réaction fut de le dévisager avec incrédulité, comme si elle n'avait pas la force de faire autre chose, lui rappelant le torrent émotionnel qu'elle avait subi en une seule journée. Tandis qu'elle tentait de se redresser afin de lui faire face, il s'assit à coté d'elle et murmura :

- Tu devrais cesser de t'agiter et essayer de dormir, Caroline.

- Mais tu as dit que…

- Tu es trop fatiguée pour te décider. Nous en reparlerons demain, après l'enterrement.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse, tout en fermant les yeux.

L'hybride déposa un baiser sur son front et se leva ensuite, mais avant qu'il ait pu quitter la pièce, la petite voix de Caroline s'éleva à nouveau, le faisant se retourner.

- Et, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, rajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'Originel, c'était inapproprié.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse, ne voulant pas recommencer une discussion houleuse en pleine nuit.

- Bonne nuit Caroline, chuchota-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Il espérait que cela se révélerait vrai pour elle mais en ce qui le concernait malheureusement, il savait qu'il serait bien trop occupé à réfléchir pour pouvoir passer une nuit tranquille.

* * *

Le jour était déjà levé depuis bien longtemps lorsque Caroline ouvrit les yeux. Une dure journée l'attendait, elle serait bien donc restée au lit quelques heures de plus à somnoler mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle se prépara donc en vitesse et fila vers la lisière de la forêt, où l'enterrement était prévu, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas trop ressasser les événements de la veille.

La cérémonie en elle-même sembla n'avoir duré qu'une fraction de secondes pour la jeune blonde, comme si son esprit n'était pas réellement présent lors de celle-ci, préférant voler vers d'autres horizons moins sinistres. Evidemment, elle ressentit l'atmosphère particulière de ces funérailles non-officielles, elle retint quelques larmes durant le récit de Jeremy sur la femme merveilleuse qu'était sa sœur et la créature tout aussi incroyable qu'était Bonnie, elle se fit consoler à plusieurs reprises par ses porches et les consola également. Pour autant, elle se sentait détachée de la réalité, elle ne parvenait pas à assimiler le fait que les corps de ses amis reposeraient éternellement ici et qu'elle ne les verrait plus que dans ses souvenirs.

Ce fut après le dernier coup de pelle de Stefan qu'elle prit conscience de la réalité : dorénavant, elle était seule, elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle-même. Elle aimait beaucoup Stefan, et même Damon, mais jamais, ils ne remplaceraient ses amies d'enfance. Et suite aux paroles de Klaus, elle commençait à se demander si le sentiment était réciproque. Certes, elle avait l'impression que Stefan était devenu un vrai ami lors de sa petite dépression suite au choix d'Elena. Mais lorsque cette dernière était revenue, il avait une nouvelle fois mis de coté son amie pour protéger au mieux la jolie brune, ce qui amenait Caroline à penser qu'il ne s'était rapproché d'elle que parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à qui se confier. Peut-être valait-elle mieux pour elle se tourner désormais vers quelqu'un qui se souciait sincèrement d'elle.

Cependant, cette pensée la quitta soudainement lorsque l'homme sur lequel elle portait des doutes s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota l'épaule d'une manière qui se voulait réconfortante. Bien que ce geste ne serve sur le principe à rien, cela la soulagea d'une certaine façon. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il serait toujours là pour elle mais en ce moment présent, il l'aidait et c'était bien le principal.

- Tu veux t'éloigner un peu ? lui proposa-t-il.

Elle approuva cette proposition d'un signe de tête et se mit à marcher avec lui parmi les broussailles.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il sans préambules. Tu as été préoccupée durant toute la cérémonie.

- On enterre mes meilleures amies, Stefan, ça me parait légèrement compréhensif que je ne sois pas joyeuse et souriante…

- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, soupira-t-il. J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu étais effrayée, comme si tu devais affronter quelque chose et que tu ne savais pas le faire.

Face à la perspicacité de son ami, un air gêné envahit le visage de Caroline. D'un certain coté, parler avec Stefan du choix effrayant qu'elle avait à faire lui permettrait d'avoir un avis un peu plus objectif que le sien sur la question. Cependant, ils venaient à peine d'enterrer Elena, une telle perspective lui paraissait donc irrespectueuse, surtout que Stefan n'était pas particulièrement tendre avec Klaus ces dernières années.

Son hésitation ne manqua pas d'échapper à Stefan, qui tenta aussitôt d'en savoir plus.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, Caroline, insista-t-il avec gentillesse.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment adéquat pour parler.

- Et si je te laisse repartir sans m'en parler, es-tu sûre que tu viendras m'en parler à un autre moment de la journée ?

Caroline rougit. Elle savait pertinemment que la journée était déjà bien entamée et que si elle ne lui parlait pas maintenant, elle n'entendrait jamais son avis. Mais elle s'était imaginée aborder le sujet elle-même et non pas poussée par la soudaine perspicacité de son ami.

Elle inhala donc profondément et décida de se lancer :

- Klaus m'a proposé de quitter la ville avec lui.

Les yeux de son ami s'emplirent de surprise, mais il ne parut pas particulièrement choqué, ce qui l'incita à continuer :

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas sérieux lorsqu'il évoquait cela ou que je ne voudrais jamais partir avec lui quoi qu'il arrive mais là, je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai envie de quitter cette ville, cette région pour tenter d'oublier les malheurs qui s'y sont produits. Mais d'un autre coté, cela signifierait vous abandonner, toi, ton frère, ma mère, Matt et cela me fait peur.

Stefan garda le silence après cette déclaration, causant une montée de stress à la jeune vampire. Etait-il à ce point révolté par ses révélations qu'il préférait garder le silence pour ne pas la blesser ? Allait-elle devoir quitter la ville avec Klaus non pas par choix mais parce que personne ne voudrait plus d'elle ici ?

Elle lui lança un regard suppliant, espérant décrocher une expression de sa part mais il continuait à l'observer, surpris, ne semblant pas en mesure de prononcer un seul mot.

- Merci pour ton aide précieuse, cracha-t-elle avec colère, avant de tourner les talons

Cependant, il la retient soudainement, paraissant retrouver ses esprits.

- Excuse moi, chuchota-t-il, tu… tu m'as surpris. Je savais, comme nous tous, que Klaus ressentait un petit truc pour toi mais je n'avais pas du tout conscience que c'était réciproque.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était réciproque ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Voyons, tu as été l'investigatrice de son réveil, tu as quitté Tyler, tu as accepté qu'il soit chargé de veiller sur ta sécurité, tu as été prête à mourir pour l'empêcher d'être tué par Alaric et maintenant, alors que tu enterres deux de tes amies qu'il a fait souffrir durant leur courte vie, tu envisages quand même de quitter la ville avec lui. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser mais c'est exactement ce que ferait une femme ayant des sentiments pour un autre homme.

Caroline mourrait d'envie de prouver à Stefan qu'il avait tort, qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Klaus, que tous ces éléments ne signifiaient rien mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle en était incapable puisque c'était la vérité. Elle ne savait pas avec précision quand elle en avait pris conscience mais il était clair dans son esprit que la proposition de Klaus ne l'attirait pas uniquement pour l'aspect découverte qu'il lui proposait mais aussi pour la compagnie qu'elle aurait durant ce périple. Et elle ne se sentait pas la force de cacher cela à son plus proche ami désormais.

- Peut-être que tu as raison, acquiesça-elle.

- Donc c'est simplement ça qui te préoccupe ? Tu veux savoir si tu as le droit de partir avec lui ? Savoir si on va te bannir de notre cercle d'amis si tu acceptes sa proposition ?

- C'est un peu plus complexe que ça Stefan.

- Eh bien, c'est dommage car sinon, la réponse était toute simple : ce n'est pas à nous de décider pour toi.

- Vraiment ? murmura-t-elle, se demandant s'il était réellement sérieux.

- Evidemment. Je ne dis pas que je me réjouirais si tu pars avec lui, surtout dans de pareilles circonstances, et ça m'étonnerait que Damon le prenne bien aussi mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment en mesure de te condamner pour cela. Tous deux nous avons commis des actes autant horribles que ceux de Klaus. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous finirions par l'accepter, je suppose. Donc ne prends pas ta décision uniquement par rapport à nous mais aussi à toi.

Ses paroles soulagèrent Caroline, elle savait que cela coutait à Stefan de dire de pareilles choses et elle appréciait le fait qu'il tente de ne pas la juger. Maintenant qu'il lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée, elle se sentait prête à prendre une décision, que celle-ci soit bonne ou mauvaise. En remerciement, elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et s'apprêta une seconde fois à partir mais une nouvelle fois, Stefan la rappela.

- Es-tu sûre que c'était cela qui te gênait vraiment dans le fait de partir avec Klaus ?

- Qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien être d'autre ? rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils avec incrédulité.

- L'angoisse de savoir qu'une fois que tu débuteras quelque chose avec lui, aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Ou bien le fait d'ignorer s'il vaut la peine de prendre un tel risque. Tu es une personne qui essaye en permanence de faire des choix qu'elle ne regrettera pas, Caroline. Ca ne te ressemble pas de tenter quelque chose d'aussi fou sans être sûre de toi. Tu ne dois pas partir pour de mauvaises raisons. Donc réfléchis-y bien. Vous avez tous deux la chance de posséder bien plus de temps que les autres mortels pour prendre des décisions, ne gâche pas cela.

Finalement, ça n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée que ça de lui parler de son problème, pensa la jeune blonde. Tous les obstacles à ce voyage lui paraissaient finalement facilement surmontables mais des peurs inavouées la submergeaient désormais. Elle se sentait deux fois plus confuse après sa discussion avec Stefan qu'avant. Son temps de réflexion continuait à s'écouler, l'heure de fin s'approchant de plus en plus, et elle était de moins en moins sûre du choix qu'elle devait faire .

* * *

Klaus attendit que le soleil soit couché pour retourner chez Caroline. Il avait passé la journée à attendre que le crépuscule arrive enfin pour connaître la décision de la jeune fille et il devait admettre qu'il avait pas mal regretté sa décision de lui laisser une journée de plus. Certes, il aurait été mal de profiter de la détresse de la vampire la veille au soir, cependant, il craignait que cette journée de réflexion ne lui serve qu'à le rejeter avec plus de violence qu'à l'accoutumée, si cela était encore possible.

L'attendre encore quelques années ne le dérangeait pas auparavant, après plus de mille ans passés seul ou avec uniquement sa famille, il pouvait se permettre de faire preuve d'un peu plus de patience. Cependant, étant donné son état émotionnel actuel, l'éventualité de passer les prochaines années à faire découvrir le monde à Caroline lui paraissait mille fois préférable à celle d'errer seul dans différents pays, en ayant pas d'autre activité que provoquer différents types de carnage.

Une fois dans la maison du sheriff, il entendit l'objet de ses pensées faire les quatre cent pas dans sa chambre mais il ne parvint pas à savoir si c'était parce qu'elle tentait de se décider ou si, par chance, elle faisait ses valises. Il monta les escaliers avec lenteur, cherchant délibérément à ne pas laisser un seul son trahir sa présence. Une fois à l'étage, il poussa avec douceur la porte de sa chambre et vit un spectacle auquel il ne s'était pas attendu.

Caroline était occupée à déambuler dans sa chambre, récitant une sorte de laïus, qui lui était sans doute adressé vu sa teneur plutôt sérieuse. Il l'observa attendri durant quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge. La vampire se retourna avec surprise, tentant de prendre un air détaché, mais lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était l'intrus et surtout qu'il l'avait vu répéter son speech, ses joues se couvrirent de rouge.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu m'avais préparé un petit discours, alors vas-y, je t'écoute, se moqua-t-il gentiment tout en s'installant nonchalamment sur son lit.

- Tu m'as prise de court ! grommela-t-elle, déclenchant un petit rire chez l'hybride.

Il trouvait ça assez touchant qu'elle ait pris la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire. Il ne pouvait dire si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe mais quelque soit la réponse, cela révélait qu'elle ressentait plus que ce qu'elle ne prétendait pour lui et cela suffisait, pour l'instant, à le faire sourire.

- Je vais le faire mais ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait, reprit-elle. Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

- Et si tu commençais tout simplement par le commencement, la taquina-t-il à nouveau, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

Elle prit une grande respiration et d'une voix mal assurée, elle se mit à parler :

- Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu te lancer en pleine figure. Certes, tu les méritais pour la plupart mais tu as eu la plupart du temps un comportement bien différent avec moi que celui que tu as avec les autres et donc, ce n'était pas à moi de te dire ce genre de choses.

- Excuses acceptées.

- Parfait, répondit-elle d'un ton toujours aussi angoissé que lorsqu'elle avait pris la parole. Ensuite, il faut que tu saches que… comment dire… le fait que tu me proposes de venir avec toi m'a vraiment touché. J'ai cherché des tas d'excuses pour occulter cela mais au fond de moi, ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Mais ? supposa l'hybride qui avait constaté l'inquiétude persistant dans les yeux de Caroline.

- Mais je ne peux pas accepter.

Elle ne partirait pas avec lui. Klaus avait beau s'être préparé à cette nouvelle, cela ne le protégea pas de la douleur qui l'envahit soudainement. Il avait vraiment cru voir en elle la personne qui pourrait mettre fin au moins temporairement à sa solitude. Mais il s'était, une nouvelle fois, trompé.

- D'accord, se contenta-t-il de répondre, tout en s'apprêtant à partir afin qu'elle ne voit pas sa déception.

- Attends ! le retient-elle, s'asseyant à coté de lui. Laisse moi t'expliquer pourquoi !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, sourit-il tristement.

- Si, ça l'est. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que ma réponse est définitive ou quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps dans cette ville, Caroline, donc elle l'est.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, répliqua-t-elle avec un manque d'assurance toujours autant notable. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour l'instant, je ne peux pas abandonner ma vie. Je ne m'en sens pas prête. Stefan et Damon vont tous les deux avoir besoin d'aide pour se remettre de la mort d'Elena et je suis la seule à pouvoir leur procurer.

- Encore une fois, tu justifies ta décision par rapport à tes amis, et non par rapport à toi, remarqua-t-il avec humeur.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, s'indigna-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ils ne m'ont jamais demandé de rester avec eux. Certes, si je partais avec toi tout en sachant dans quelle situation ils sont, je me sentirais coupable et ce ne serait pas très honnête de ma part, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me bloque. Je les ai trop utilisés comme excuse pour me cacher le véritable problème… Ce qu'il y a, c'est que j'ai une vie ici, je fais des études, et abandonner tout ça maintenant, tout ce qui me rattache encore à mon humanité, me fait terriblement peur. Toi, tu as 1000 ans, ne pas prêter attention aux conventions humaines est logique pour toi. Mais moi, je ne suis qu'un vampire depuis 3 ans et tout aussi fabuleux que m'apparaisse un voyage autour du monde, ce n'est pas la vie que je me sens prête à vivre pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas renoncer sur un coup de tête à tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent.

Klaus pouvait sentir à ses émotions visibles qu'elle était honnête. Elle avait réellement peur de partir avec lui, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer pour cela. Quel genre de personne pourrait être prêt à tout quitter pour un « homme » tel que lui ? Caroline était très jeune, surtout à coté de lui, et au fond de lui, il savait que son âge était une difficulté pour lui, tout autant que ses actes contestables ou son caractère parfois invivable. Il ne s'était simplement pas attendu à ce que ce soit son motif afin de refuser son offre.

- C'est la vraie raison de ton rejet ? Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas plutôt mon « glorieux » passé ? l'interrogea-t-il, perplexe, tandis que son bras s'enroulait autour des épaules de la jeune fille, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes.

- Evidemment qu'il y a d'autres raisons, mais celle que je t'ai donné est la principale, murmura-t-elle. J'ai tenté de croire que c'était d'autres choses qui me préoccupaient mais j'ai finalement compris qu'il ne servait à rien que je me mente à moi-même. Je connais tout le mal que tu as fait, à mes proches et à tant d'autres personnes, mais je n'en soucie pas vraiment. C'était plus ce que les autres penseraient de moi que tes actes en eux-mêmes qui m'inquiétaient. Lorsque j'ai appris ce que Bonnie avait fait, une petite voix dans ma tête m'a dit qu'elle avait peut-être raison, que tu méritais de payer pour tes actes. Cependant, aussitôt, j'ai réalisé que si cela se passait, que tu mourrais, ça causerait une sorte de vide en moi, très difficile à combler. Et j'ai déjà trop connu ce genre de pertes.

- Tu n'aurais pas ressenti ce vide très longtemps puisque tu m'aurais malheureusement rapidement suivie, Caroline, la taquina-t-il pour cacher l'espoir qui s'était réinstallé en lui.

Elle se souciait donc de lui, du moins s'il avait bien analysé ses vagues paroles. Klaus avait déjà compris cela mais qu'elle lui dise en face, reconnaissant ainsi qu'elle en avait conscience, lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Il n'avait auparavant qu'entendu ce genre de paroles qu'un nombre infime de fois, elles avaient donc une saveur particulière pour lui. Ce n'était pas une grande déclaration, qu'il n'attendait pas de toute façon, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour lui. Il ne put donc retenir le doux sourire qui s'étala sur son visage.

- Arrête de sourire bêtement, souffla la blonde, ce qui eut pour unique effet d'accroître son sourire.

Il se reprit cependant lorsqu'il se rappela que malgré l'évolution de ce que ressentait Caroline, elle avait quand même décliné son invitation. Eterniser ce moment ne pourrait qu'augmenter la souffrance liée à son refus. A grand regret, il retira donc sa main de l'épaule de la vampire et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait lui en dire avant de partir, surtout après qu'elle soit autant confiée à lui.

Mais ce fut elle qui le devança :

- Klaus, murmura-t-elle sans doute pour la dernière fois de sa voix veloutée, tu te souviens de la _« decade dance » _?

Il hocha la tête sans pour autant comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu m'avais que d'ici 100 ans, je changerais d'avis et je viendrais te rejoindre. Certes, il me reste techniquement encore 98 ans mais contrairement à ce jour-là, je ne pense plus que ce soit impossible.

Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de l'hybride et pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent là, à se regarder mutuellement. Puis, se disant que les gestes valaient mieux que les mots, Klaus se rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Caroline et les embrassa avec douceur mais aussi intensément, sans qu'elle fasse le moindre mouvement pour le repousser. Il profita au maximum de ce baiser, sans pour autant le faire trop durer, afin de ne pas avoir de regret, ce qui n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Une fois leurs bouches séparées, il se leva et lui adressa une dernière fois la parole :

- Au revoir, Caroline.

Il partit ensuite en un éclair, sans se retourner, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre Caroline murmurer « A bientôt, Klaus ».

Il était maintenant seul mais étrangement, il ne se sentait pas triste pour autant. Désormais, il savait que Caroline le rejoindrait un jour, même si celui-ci pouvait n'arriver que dans cent ans. Un nouveau sentiment était à présent ancré au plus profond de lui et ne le quitterait plus jusqu'à la venue de la vampire blonde : l'espérance.

* * *

_Voilà pour le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré tout *pars se cacher au Pôle nord pour échapper aux réclamations des lectrices/lecteurs*_

_Plus sérieusement, je vous rappelle qu'il reste un épilogue pour que la fin ressemble vraiment à une fin. _

_J'espère que Klaus ne fait pas trop OOC dans ce chapitre car il est finalement resté très calme. Si c'est le cas, dites-le, je ne me fâcherais pas ^^_

_Les critiques, remarques, conseils sont toujours les bienvenus._

_D'ailleurs, et je m'adresse en particulier aux reviewers anonymes, si vous souhaitez me laisser un petit message pour me laisser un message sur ma fic en général (ce qui me fera évidemment plaisir), n'hésitez pas à le faire à la fin de ce chapitre, du moins, si vous voulez que je vous réponde. Merci d'avance à vous tous :)_

_Et on se retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue !_


	18. Epilogue

_Et voici enfin l'épilogue de cette histoire ! Désolé pour le retard (surtout qu'il est très court) mais j'ai été très prise par mes premiers cours à la fac._

_Je conseille aux personnes ayant été satisfaites de la fin du dernier chapitre de ne pas lire nécessairement cet épilogue (après, c'est comme vous voulez ^^) qui finit les choses de manière un peu plus joyeuse mais peut-être un peu moins réaliste également._

_Petit message aux lecteurs anonymes égalment: si pour une raison ou une autre, il vous reste toujours des questions, des remarques à me faire en fin de chapitre, j'éditerais sans doute celui-ci pour vous répondre donc n'hésitez pas (même si vous me lisez dans longtemps, n'hésitez pas non plus à me laisser votre avis)_

_Pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre (car j'ai déjà blablaté enormèment), j'ai placé mon message de remerciement en fin de chapitre, mais encore une fois, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et les alertes. Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Sans plus attendre, je vais répondre (pour la dernière fois L ) aux reviews anonymes :_

_**-Pam : **(comme dans TB ? ^^) merciii, c'est très sympa de te manifester et surtout vu ce que tu me dis :) J'avais peur que personne n'aime cette décision donc ça m'a vraiment rassuré sur le moment ! Je pense aussi comme toi sur la personnalité de Caroline et c'est un peu le seul point qui me bloque par rapport au Klaroline, je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment capable de passer outre l'avis de ses amis. Pour les frères Salvatore, je l'ai vite fait évoqué dans l'épilogue mais si jamais tu souhaites un peu plus de détails, dis-le moi et j'éditerais ce message pour te répondre.J'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue et encore merci pour cette review !_

_-**Justine :** C'est vrai que ma fin est très nostalgique, ça doit être lié à mon caractère, mais bon comme tu le dis, il reste l'espoir donc ca permet de relativiser quand même, je suis cruelle mais pas trop ^^ Et je savais que ça ne plairait pas totalement en faisant une telle fin donc je comprends._

_Pour le coté sombre, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu à la base mais c'est vrai que j'ai finalement bien insisté sur les douleurs de chacun et ca rend l'atmosphère pas très joyeuse mais bon, j'espère que ça restait supportable. Et je suis d'accord sur ce que tu dis au sujet de l'espoir, c'est vrai que ça peut être une bonne chose mais à trop espérer, on peut ne jamais profiter pleinement dans sa vie, tout occupé qu'on est à attendre l'accomplissement de nos souhaits._

_Je te remercie en tout cas pour ces mots gentils, et pour le soutien que tu m'as apporté sur ces derniers chapitres, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère te retrouver un jour sur un autre projet, ou sur une de tes histoires, qui sait ?_

_**-MARN 3: **Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira également !_

_**-Lorelei : **Ca va me faire drôle aussi de ne plus lire tes gentilles reviews : ( Merci en tout cas pour cette review et ta fidélité, et j'espère que la fin te plaira._

_**-Chlo : **C'est super sympa, merci ! J'ai des projets d'OS pour la suite et peut-être une autre fic mais je ne suis malheureusement pas sûre de trouver le temps de les concrétiser. En tout cas, merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras également l'épilogue !_

_**-Maggie :** Déjà, avant de commencer à te répondre, en voyant cette longue review, j'ai réalisé à quel point ça allait me manquer de ne plus lire tes romans donc vivement que tu viennes poster tes écrits ici ^^ __Pour ton retard, pas de souci, j'ai moi-même découvert la fac il y a deux semaines et je comprends totalement._

_Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas trop déçue, c'est vrai que c'est une solution plus mature mais je m'étais justement interrogée sur le fait que ce soit un peu trop mature pour la Caroline qu'on voit dans la série. J'adore personnellement les fics qui finissent sur une fin du style « Caroline part avec Klaus et ils sont heureux » (et d'ailleurs, c'est un peu finalement ça pour celle-là) mais je ne voulais que ça se fasse tout de suite dans la mienne, par rapport à l'évolution lente qu'ils risquent d'avoir dans la série._

_Pour ton OS, et bien, ça me donne encore plus envie de le lire ! J'espère qu'un jour, tu franchiras le pas mais je comprends que ce soit pas facile à faire._

_Et pour le commentaire général, en effet, je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire ^^ Je te remercie vraiment pour ces messages très touchants et très encourageants que tu m'as posté régulièrement et j'espère aussi à bientôt !_

_- **Chupa14 :** Et oui, elle est incapable de voir ce qui est bon pour elle ^^ Merci d'être passé et j'espère que tu aimeras cet ultime chapitre !_

* * *

Epilogue :

_Quinze ans plus tard_

Quinze années s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le départ de Klaus. Et durant ces presque 5500 jours, pas un seul ne s'était écoulé sans que Caroline ne cesse de s'interroger sur la décision qu'elle avait prise.

Evidemment, elle savait que son choix avait été le plus raisonnable, partir avec l'Originel aux cheveux d'or aussi précipitamment l'aurait forcément conduite tout droit vers une catastrophe. Pour autant, tandis qu'elle passait ses journées avec divers de ses amis à Mystic Fall et par la suite à d'autres endroits de la région, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Elle s'imaginait visiter des contrées lointaines, découvrir de nouvelles cultures, profiter pleinement du monde, et au final, elle restait dans sa petite ville à réconforter le peu d'amis qui lui restaient.

Elle était certes encore une fois bien consciente du rôle primordial qu'elle jouait pour ses proches, la mort d'Elena les ayant tous montés les uns contre les autres. Damon et Stefan avaient notamment connu une violente dispute, semblable à celle qui les avait séparés pendant près de 150 ans, et même si elle n'avait pas réussi à les réconcilier, elle avait endossé le rôle de médiatrice entre eux deux pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime plus entre eux. Elle avait aussi été d'un précieux soutien pour Matt et Jeremy, avait passé pas mal de temps avec sa mère, consciente du fait que celle-ci n'avait pas l'éternité devant elle et avait même tenté de renouer des liens avec Tyler, dans le but de retrouver leur amitié passée, même si le résultat n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Cette vie pourtant bien chargée ne parvenait cependant pas à la satisfaire totalement, elle ressentait un vide et elle savait très bien ce qui le provoquait. En effet, il est difficile de souffrir au sujet d'une chose dont on ignore l'existence mais dès lors que l'on connait les possibilités que nous offre la vie, il devient impossible de ne pas réfléchir à quelles sont nos réelles attentes. Caroline se retrouvait confrontée à ce problème et même si elle n'en était pas au point de ne penser qu'à cela, cette angoisse de ne jamais pouvoir revenir sur sa décision la rongeait petit à petit. Elle passait outre et retournait vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes, même elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours ignorer ce sentiment.

Ce fut cependant totalement par surprise qu'elle changea d'avis sur la situation. Matt et elle discutaient par téléphone et au fil de la conversation, il évoqua un voyage d'affaires qui l'obligeait dans les jours prochains à se rendre en Russie. Lorsque la simple évocation du nom de ce pays suffit à la faire directement penser au tableau de Klaus qui était exposé là-bas, elle comprit qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle cesse de se voiler la face.

Et c'est cela qui expliquait qu'une semaine plus tard, le temps qu'elle entre en contact avec Rebekah et prépare son départ, elle se retrouva toute seule au beau milieu d'une forêt néo-zélandaise. A chaque pas, elle se rapprochait un peu plus de l'homme, enfin de l'hybride, qu'elle avait rejeté à de nombreuses reprises et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que la situation se retrouve désormais inversée.

Après tout, quel genre de personne serait-prête à attendre autant d'années parce qu'elle était incapable de se décider ? Surtout que Klaus, de par son âge, son charisme et sa puissance, ne devait pas manquer de possibilités en ce qui concernait les femmes. A coté de lui, elle n'était finalement pas grand-chose, et à l'instant de le retrouver, ses peurs de ne rien valoir la reprenait de plus belle.

Que ferait-elle si jamais il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Serait-elle capable de reprendre sa petite vie ordinaire et de rester éternellement cette personne complexée et incapable de vivre sans tout planifier ? Pourrait-elle surmonter cette cinglante humiliation et même en rire quelques années auparavant ? Elle en doutait fortement.

Caroline ? l'interpella soudainement une voix incrédule.

Même après tant d'années d'absence, l'intonation britannique de celle-ci la fit aussitôt frissonner. Elle se retourna et la vision de l'homme qui l'avait reconnue lui conforma ses soupçons, si tenté qu'elle en ait vraiment eu. Il était le même que dans sa mémoire, seuls ses vêtements un peu froissés divergeait de la dernière image qu'elle avait de lui. Ses yeux brillaient avec la même intensité, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi dorés, ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Le revoir face à elle, identique à celui qu'elle avait laissé partir lui faisait prendre conscience à quel point elle avait pensé à lui depuis cette journée.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il après quelques instants passés pour lui aussi à l'observer.

Caroline se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement. Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop désespérée mais elle avait suffisamment joué les personnes hautaines en sa présence.

Elle se contenta donc de hausser les épaules avec timidité en murmurant « A ton avis ? » espérant ne pas voir le regard azuré de l'hybride se couvrir de dégout.

Ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas mais elle ne parvint pas pour autant à décrypter la façon dont l'hybride la regardait et cela la frustrait. Elle avait fondé tant d'espoir sur leur retrouvaille et elle ne voulait pas être déçue une fois de plus, surtout pas par lui.

Elle se sentait enfin prête à vivre quelque chose avec lui, que ce soit une histoire sérieuse ou qu'il ne soit que son camarade de voyage. A travers leurs (trop ?) nombreuses interactions, elle avait vu ses cotés sombres mais aussi ses cotés plus humains, qu'il avait, bien qu'il s'en défendait, réussi à conserver durant ces mille années vampiriques. Et elle pensait pouvoir s'en sortir avec ses divers aspects de sa personnalité, tant que son obscurité ne l'emportait pas sur son reste d'humanité.

La jeune blonde savait évidemment qu'ils connaitraient, à cause de cela, des moments de tension mais ces quinze années passées en compagnie de Stefan, et parfois Damon, lui avaient fait voir les choses différemment. Elle rejetait notamment toujours l'idée de boire du sang humain qui ne provenait pas de poches mais elle commençait à accepter l'idée que les autres pouvaient faire autrement sans pour autant blesser des personnes innocentes. Elle supposait que le temps la rendait plus indulgente et tant que Klaus ne lui imposerait rien de répréhensible à ses yeux, elle pensait être capable de fermer les yeux sur son comportement.

Cependant, si jamais il la rejetait, elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui prouver les concessions qu'elle était prête à faire, de lui faire découvrir à quel point elle avait muri, ni de contempler les beautés du monde avec une personne les connaissant déjà parfaitement Pire, elle ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Il avait, en effet, été le premier à se soucier réellement d'elle, sans arrière pensée ou poussé par le dépit, et à la considérer comme quelqu'un de spécial. A travers ses yeux, elle n'était pas la petite Caroline Forbes, vivant une vie futile dans une petite ville, mais une femme désirable et intéressante. Il avait donc eu une réelle importance dans sa vie, certes assez courte pour le moment, même si ce n'avait pas toujours été de façon positive et elle aurait aimé qu'il en soit de même pour lui, bien que la tâche lui paraisse très ardue.

Elle connaissait ses réticences face au fait de s'attacher trop aux autres, et son blocage quant à aimer à nouveau une femme réellement. Mais cela importait peu à la vampire, ce n'était nullement son but de le faire tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle espérait simplement parvenir à lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait, que se soucier des autres n'était en rien une faiblesse mais plutôt une force. Elle allait tout mettre en œuvre pour cela, quand bien même cela lui prendrait les cent prochaines années. D'une certaine façon, elle serait sa rédemption comme il avait été la sienne face à ses pensées sombres.

Cependant, pour entreprendre tout ceci, il fallait encore que Klaus accepte qu'elle l'accompagne désormais. Et cela n'arriverait sans doute pas si elle continuait à le dévisager sans prononcer un mot.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Caroline se redressa, plongea son regard dans celui de l'hybride et d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de ne pas laisser trembler, elle lui répondit finalement :

-J'ai changé d'avis.

Avant même que Klaus ne lui dise quelque chose en retour, elle se surprit à sourire : pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, elle avait pu effectuer l'une de ses volontés. Peu importait les mots qui sortiraient de la bouche de l'hybride, elle avait enfin pris sa vie en main. Et quelque chose dans le regard azuré de l'Originel lui laissait, de toute façon, croire que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

* * *

_Voilà, après plus de 4 mois, cette histoire est enfin finie. J'étais loin d'être sûre de parvenir à la boucler, et sans votre formidable soutien, ça n'aurait pas été possible donc un grand merci à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont fait l'effort de me laisser une petite review, à un moment ou à un autre, ou de m'ajouter à leurs alertes. Je sautillais de joie devant mon ordi à chaque que cela arrivait donc merci du fond du cœur pour cela, et j'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à me suivre durant cette aventure tout comme j'en ai eu à lire vos petits messages._

_Je voudrais également adresser une petite dédicace aux Klaroliniennes qui m'ont soutenu, sans forcément me lire, dans les moments de doutes : Coralie (si jamais tu passes par là), Nina, Karolina**, **Rose**, **Klarolisiaet Klarolineofdreams(je ne sais pas non plus si vous passerez un jour toutes les deux par là mais bon, au cas où ^^).Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour cela mais votre gentillesse m'a particulièrement touché !_

_Au passage, si vous cherchez à lire de nouvelles fics Klaroline à lire, je vous conseille donc celle de de **Klarolisia, ****EllaMayfair31**et de **Klarolineofdreams,** elles sont géniales !_

_Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont lu sans me le dire, les petits chiffres m'indiquant votre présence, vous avez aussi été très motivants ^^_

_Une pensée spéciale pour Justine, Josriel, Estelle, Perfect-monochrome, Chupa14, Audreyyy2, Gabriel Mc Gregor, Anamena et ComingGirl… qui, à différents moments, ont été là pour m'encourager._

_Et enfin, merci à Maggie, Lorelei et à PxdxlF qui ont été là du début à la fin, pour me critiquer, me flatter aussi ^^ ! Merci du fond du cœur pour votre présence !_

_Pour finir, pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai quelques idées de projet pour la suite, quelques OS et une fic au ton un peu plus léger, reste à savoir si j'aurais le temps avec la fac de les concrétiser !_

_Merci encore une fois à toutes et tous et à la prochaine :)_


End file.
